Love So Silent
by xDisturbed
Summary: LeBlanc hears of a woman in the Noxian prisons, a Demacian healer who can not speak. She is asked by the head-interrogator to take her from him. Now tasked with getting information from Sona, LeBlanc houses the woman in her own home, but was not tasked with falling in love with her - such a thing would be considered treason - such a thing would have to remain a secret.
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet room lit by amber candles flickering from the draft which crept out her open window, LeBlanc sat cross-legged on a chair in her living room. She flipped through the leather-bound book with haste, a gentle smile as she was approaching the story's climax, awaiting excitingly for what was to happen within the next paragraph.

LeBlanc heard someone walking towards her home, a small little house far away from the hill of Noxus where the castle sits atop, but still in the Ring of Noxus, where the strong and noteworthy live. Three rough knocks rapped against her door and she groaned, placing the book down as she marched towards the wooden entrance.

"What do you want?" LeBlanc asked rudely as she swung her door open, her eyes landing upon a man in leather garments. "Despite my living far from you lot, you still seem to pester me."

"Good to see you, too." The man looked up at LeBlanc and half-heartedly smiled. "I wish to speak with you."

"About?" LeBlanc asked, staring at the man. "Lance, if you're coming to me with your problems, it is best I am the only one who hears it – you never know who could be listening."

Lance nodded and stepped in to LeBlanc's home, letting his eyes roam her living room, watching the purple accents upon the wooden walls.

"I have not much time for you, Lance." LeBlanc closed the door and leaned against it. "Was your problem you not seeing a nice home?"

"No." Lance lightly chuckled, approaching the candles which sat upon a table, raising the thin book into the air with a tilt. "I never knew you could read."

"Of course I can read, idiot." LeBlanc groaned while hurrying towards Lance, snatching the book out of his pale hands. "What do you want?"

"Y'know… ever since the Battle of Mount Gargantuan, we've gotten too much mouths to feed. Too many Demacian mouths." He shook his head. "Too many people to kill – to save rations. We be only keeping the important prisoners."

"And?" LeBlanc asked while she crossed her arms.

"There's no important prisoners, just _one_ , _single_ , important prisoner."

"Oh? Just one?" LeBlanc began to show a flicker of interest. "Tell me about him. What did he say?"

" _She_." Lance corrected LeBlanc. "She ain't said nothing,"

"Nothing?!" LeBlanc shouted at Lance. "It's been four days since the battle. That's four days of torture and interrogation. You're telling me you got her to say nothing? At all?"

"Nothing. At all." Lance muttered sadly

"Then kill 'er. Don't let anyone know about it, though. I had to go through the pain of bending Swain's ear to give you your position, if he hears of this, it will sully my reputation." LeBlanc stated.

"The thing is… she's important, very important. I'd of killed her long ago if it were otherwise." Lance frowned, staring at his feet.

"What Demacian could be so fucking important?" LeBlanc yelled.

"A healer. She's a healer." Lance stated

"A fucking healer?!" The Mage shouted at Lance.

"Yes." Lance smiled, looking up at LeBlanc to await her reaction. "The prisoner is Sona Buvelle, the Maven of Strings."

"S-Sona?" LeBlanc began to settle down. "Is it true she is mute?"

"Yes, terribly so." Lance spoke softly, staring at his feet once again.

"Did you torture her?" LeBlanc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lance answered. "She don't wince, she don't feel pain, she don't eat, she don't move and she don't fucking speak."

"Perhaps our Sona is stronger than you suppose. And again, she's mute, she can't speak." LeBlanc reminded Lance. "That's why she doesn't speak."

"Yes, but, she didn't even cry out when I flayed her fingers, she just stood there, looking at me with her lifeless eyes."

"Interesting…" LeBlanc placed her middle finger on her chin, tapping her index against her lips.

"It really fucking is." Lance muttered. "When I come back the next day, all her wounds are gone. They just – heal up."

"So…" LeBlanc stopped leaning against her door. "What's your problem? What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to interrogate her. I've seen how you persuaded Swain, how you bend his ear like a blacksmith can bend metal." Lance faced LeBlanc. "And you've to hide her here. I don't want anyone knowing I handed her off."

"Lance… This is a waste of my time, if the woman can't speak she's more useless than the pigs. Just kill her."

"No… Swain believes she can give us desirable information. She can't speak so she _must_ know how to read and write." Lance said. "And if you do this, more power to you, you will be able to research _immense_ restoration powers – perhaps even use them for your own."

"Take me to her." LeBlanc smiled, opening the door for Lance.

* * *

"There she is." Lance pointed to a Sona in rags, her feet on the floor with her hands suspended by hanging chains and cuffs, her blue hair veiling her face as she hung her head.

LeBlanc walked towards her, the smell of blood and sweat filing her nose. She winced, holding her breath as she squatted down, peering up to meet Sona's eyes with her own, seeing dull blue orbs briefly gaze at her own before they fixated back to the cement floor.

"Where are her clothes?" LeBlanc stood up and walked towards Lance. "I assume she didn't arrive in rags."

"T-there in that chest to your right." Lance pointed. "But why? She is your _prisoner_ , she needn't an-"

"Shut it! No more from you." LeBlanc cut Lance off. "She will wear what she pleases. Do you have any boxes that could fit her inside? Perhaps the crates spears arrive in, that would work sufficiently."

"I-I'll go check..." Lance stuttered as he left the room.

The metal door shut and LeBlanc walked towards the bound woman, raising her chin gently as she moved her blue tresses from obscuring her face. "Hello, Sona. I'm LeBlanc. I'm to be your new interrogator."


	2. Chapter 2

Air swept through LeBlanc's home as she held open her front door, allowing Lance to lug the spear-crate into her house. He gently placed it down behind a couch which sat in LeBlanc's living room, grunting as his fingers nearly got caught underneath the box's bottom, quickly pulling them out as he took a step back.

"Careful, fool." LeBlanc said as she closed her door, walking towards Lance.

"You try and carry the damn thing." Lance looked at LeBlanc briefly, grabbing the bag which hung from his shoulder, placing it on the dining table beside him. "She's heavy."

"Or you're weak." LeBlanc shook her head, laughing as she walked back to her front entrance, opening the door. "It's time to go Lance, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you."

"You sure?" Lance asked, walking out of LeBlanc's door, standing outside her house as he turned around to face her.

"I'm sure." LeBlanc assured the Interrogator.

"Okay…" Lance began to walk backwards. "But I don't want you nagging at me for not offerin' any more help!"

"I won't." LeBlanc stated, closing her door before turning around, looking up at the tall crate in her home.

The Deceiver walked towards the bag Lance left on her table, opening it, finding Sona's garments. She put them aside and reached back into the bag, pulling out a hammer.

"You still in there, Sona?" LeBlanc asked as she tip-toed towards the crate, gently knocking her knuckles against the wooden material.

No answer.

LeBlanc flipped the hammer, falling to her knees in order to use the nail puller. The claw surrounded a single spoke and LeBlanc pulled, removing the nail as she went one higher, doing the same four more times before the front panel became loose, LeBlanc holding it up as she placed the five nails and hammer down on to her dining table.

Taking a step back, LeBlanc let her hand move from the crate, stepping aside as the front panel collapsed beside her feet. The Noxian allowed her eyes to roam back up, seeing Sona inside the crate, covered in filth with her body clad in dirty rags, a putrid and rotting odour of her prison cell filling the Deceiver's home.

"Welcome, Sona." LeBlanc smiled as she raised a hand out, conjuring a bright golden chain of magic to wrap the Demacian's neck, acting as a leash.

She gently tugged on the tether, pulling Sona out of the crate, guiding the Prisoner to her living room, settling her down into the seat which where she was reading her book in an hour ago, before Lance called for the Deceiver's help. LeBlanc walked a few steps away, taking a seat in a different couch, crossing her legs as she reached forward for the closed book on the coffee table adjacent to both the women.

She placed it beside herself, leaning back forward as she stretched her fingers, grabbing a tinderbox to light a match, igniting each wick on every half-melted candle on the table, hoping to eliminate Sona's pungent scent.

"So…" LeBlanc smiled, folding her hands in her lap, turning her head right to look at the separately-seated Maven. "Is it true you are mute?"

No response from Sona, the Demacian woman just staring at the flickering candles on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry." LeBlanc apologised. "I guess it's apparent."

The Deceiver stood up and walked away, wrapping the tether around her wrist as she was growing tired of clutching it in her hands. It stretched as she made distance, walking past the crate and to her dining table, picking up Sona's garments.

"I've got your clothes." LeBlanc said as she moved in front of Sona, waving the blue garbs in front of the Demacian's eyes, capturing her attention. "But you need to shower first."

A brief smile flickered on the Demacian's full lips much like the fire which shone on her face, the difference being the fire lasting longer than half a second.

"Come." LeBlanc ordered, tugging the chain, bringing the Maven to her feet forcibly. She turned around and began to walk towards her stairs, hearing Sona's feet shuffle on her floor.

The Deceiver began to walk up the stairs, reaching the upper level of her home as three doors surrounded them. LeBlanc walked straight, pushing the door open with her shoulder, revealing a bathroom as she placed Sona's garments onto her countertop, flipping a light on. She turned around, seeing the Maven standing opposite of the room, at the top of her stairs.

"C'mon, Sona." LeBlanc muttered, taking a piece of the chain between two fingers, tugging on it before Sona stumbled forward. "I'm going to bathe you, not poison you."

LeBlanc tugged the tether again until it grew short, letting go of it as it left wrapping her wrist.

"Remove your clothing." LeBlanc ordered, staring at the Demacian.

No answer.

"Sona." LeBlanc's tone became more commanding. "Remove your clothing – now."

Yet again, no reply.

"Fine." LeBlanc muttered. "If you won't do it, I will."

LeBlanc took the magical chain off her wrist and tied it to the bar where the shower curtains hung from. With her hands free, LeBlanc reached forward, grabbing the hemline of the Maven's prison top, raising it up as her eyes watched Sona's body for scars.

None present, LeBlanc forgetting about looking for wounds as the shirt rose above Sona's navel, eventually passing the Demacian's bosom as she found herself biting her lower lip, staring at Sona's ample bosom as the Prisoner's eyes were blinded by her top.

LeBlanc shook her head and pulled the shirt off, the garment clipping through the magic tether before she tossed it to the floor – _magic ._

Sona looked at LeBlanc as if nothing had changed, unmoved by the fact that she was topless.

LeBlanc reached forward once again, grabbing the waistline of Sona's brown prison pants, pulling them down slowly, seeing absolutely no markings, just dried blood and dirt. The Deceiver pulled Sona's feet out of each legging, leaving the trousers on the floor as she kicked them aside, standing back straight.

"Woah." LeBlanc gulped nervously, her eyes glancing down before they shot back up to meet the Maven's eyes. "I was unaware they didn't give you undergarments."

Sona smiled for a split second, burrowing her brows before she moved back to her stoic and depressed expression, a hint of her amusement still present on the corner of her lips.

LeBlanc's eyes began to roam the Maven's body looking for scars - which is what the Deceiver convinced herself. Sona possessed overly-large breasts which led down to a slim waist and wide hips. Thick thighs surrounded a womanhood which had a strip of blue hair above it, LeBlanc's perverse orbs finishing its observations as it descended Sona's legs, completing their surveillance at her small feet.

"Okay." LeBlanc said as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly, listening to her heart pound in her chest. She wiped her sweaty brow, attempting to hold her composure as she walked past the nude Demacian and slid the shower curtain to the left.

She turned a knob and water began to pour from the tiny holes in a metallic shower head protruding from the tiled wall, water collecting shallowly in her tub before it fled to a drain.

"Go on." LeBlanc turned back around, startling herself as she saw Sona's nude body in her bathroom mirror, staring at the Prisoner's curves before she shook her head and grabbed her wrist. "What's the matter with you?"

LeBlanc pushed the Demacian in to the shower, water washing down on Sona's back as dried dirt and blood washed down her body.

"Make sure to wash your hair." LeBlanc stated as she took Sona's hand and placed a bar of soap in it. "I wish to see the shade of blue your tresses belong to."

LeBlanc slid the shower curtain to the right, briefly looking up at the magic chain latching onto the bar above her. _It'll hold_. LeBlanc told herself.

"I'll leave you to it." The Deceiver called out, exiting the washroom and walking downstairs.

LeBlanc's eyes fell upon her living room, seeing the eyesore of the big wooden crate by her front entrance. She shook her head and walked forward, opening a closet to pull out a hand broom and a dusting pan. The Noxian walked to the seat Sona sat in, bending down as she wiped crumbs of dirt in to the pan, standing back up to throw it in to a garbage – all before she put the utensils back from where she got them.

LeBlanc walked past the still-flickering candles which grew short, marching up her stairs, her eyes briefly glancing at the open bathroom door, listening to the water pound the tub's floor before she turned her head and opened the door to her left.

She walked into an unlit room, reaching to the right as a light lit it all. A large window veiled by a purple curtain sat across from her, a small desk by it, in the corner with a chair tucked underneath, another by the desks side. LeBlanc walked forward, pulling the chair from under the desk, sitting down in it, reaching to her right to slide open a drawer, pulling out a blank sheet of paper before she slammed it down in front of her. The Deceiver then reached for a quill, dipping it in a small cup of black ink, tapping excess ink off before she placed the tip against the white paper.

 _The Demacian is unique._

 _So far, she has shown distant communication, partly due to her being mute. I have to tug her along with me and force her to do things – as expected._

 _She seems to be putting on a mirage of depression. The constant frown on her face disappeared twice since I unboxed her. One when I told her she would have to shower - I would imagine being coated in blood and dirt for four days would be agonizing, mind the torture. The second was when I undressed her, her lips were slightly cured upwards and she was trying to supress it. She found amusement at me reacting to her naked body._

 _It is quite a sight, though._

 _Perhaps she is more comfortable in another woman's company rather than Lance's. She has already shown more compliance with me rather than what he said he got from her. This is probably because I am not wielding a scalpel._

 _She is bathing as of the time I am writing this. I had to undress her._

 _I made sure to watch for any scars on her skin as I did so. Lance was right about her healing, not a single wound was present on her body, but I was enticed by something much more than that._

"Sona?" LeBlanc called out, placing the quill down as she slid out from her office, turning the light off and closing the door behind her. "You done showering?"

LeBlanc entered her bathroom, walking to the curtain before she pushed it aside slightly, peeking her head in to see nothing but Sona exactly where she left her.

"A-are you not bathing?" LeBlanc stammered, looking at the soap still in the Maven's unmoved fingers.

 _Does she ever respond? A simple nod would suffice._

"I'm coming in, then." LeBlanc stated, taking a step away from the curtains. "To bathe you – if you can't do it on your own."

LeBlanc removed her cape and gently placed it on the countertop beside Sona's clean clothes. She then removed the drape which hung from her body due to a three-way belt on her waist, putting both the leather straps and the purple cloth on top her cape as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her body was in naught but the single, dark purple stocking on her left leg and the unique, purple unibody undergarment which was always uncovered by clothing, mind the cape which hid her bare back clad in the undergarments purple straps.

LeBlanc bent down and removed her golden heels before she rolled her single stocking off her left leg, throwing both her shoes and the stocking on top her pile of clothes before she was left with her purple brassiere-underwear-corset hybrid. She stretched her fingers behind her back and fiddled with some buckles, and soon, her undergarment became loose and fell from her chest, LeBlanc pulling it down her body to free herself from its grasp. Left with the golden mantle-piece upon her head, LeBlanc took it off and placed it beside her garbs, taking her undergarment and placing it atop everything.

The Deceiver turned around, seeing Sona's silhouette through her purple shower curtain. She slid the curtain to the side and Sona took a step back, cocking her head to the side with her eyebrows furrowed, her facial expression say a bit of 'Why are you naked?'

"I wish to keep my clothes _and_ my floor dry." LeBlanc stated as she slid the curtain back to the wall. "Nothing else."

LeBlanc walked aside Sona, standing behind her as water washed down both their backs. She took the Maven's blue tresses and stretched them out, doing so constantly as to remove every ounce of dirt from her head.

"Light blue?" LeBlanc commented on Sona's hair, letting it fall as it met the Maven's waist. "Your hair is mesmerizing."

The Noxian stretched her hand and took the bar of soap from Sona's fingers. She brought it to the Maven's neck, avoiding the golden chain conjured by magic as she rubbed bubbles onto her skin, moving it down to get her shoulder blades and then her back.

LeBlanc moved her arms lower, moving past the Maven's waist, meeting the woman's rear. She rubbed the bar of soap on to her buttocks, biting her lower lip as she placed it aside, the Demacian's ample buttocks in her palms as she lathered the soap with her hands. Done with that, she squatted down and soaped up Sona's legs, even getting between her toes before she stood back up.

The Deceiver took a step back so that all the water could reach Sona. Dirt and blood washed down her body, draining away before LeBlanc took a step back forward, placing a hand on Sona's shoulder to turn her around.

"The back of your body is clean." LeBlanc said to Sona, making sure to look the woman in her eyes and not her breasts. "Now for your front."

LeBlanc lathered bubbles of soap onto Sona's shoulders, her hands sliding down the Maven's arms until they met her fingers. She raised the Demacian's arms into the water, wiping them clean before she let the Maven return them to her sides.

The Deceiver bit her lower lip harder, a fear of piercing it with her teeth treading in the back of her mind. She took the bar of soap and pressed it against Sona's breasts, wiping her bosom all over with it before she used a free hand to lather the bubbles.

LeBlanc nodded to herself, looking to see the bubbles trap blood and dirt inside them and run down Sona's body. She cleaned the Maven's chest and her hips, lathering her thighs and her shins before she stood back up, staring at the strip of blue hair between Sona's thighs, reaching forward to lather it with soap.

Until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What's the matter?" LeBlanc asked, looking up at Sona before she stared back down at her clutched hand.

Sona took the bar of soap from LeBlanc's hand and let go, taking a step back, pulling the shower curtain aside before staring at the pile of garbs LeBlanc left with her clothes.

"You want me to leave?" LeBlanc asked, glancing to where Sona was before turning her eyes back to the Maven.

Sona nodded.

"Okay." LeBlanc sighed. "I _really_ did not want to clean your womanhood for you."

As the Deceiver stepped out of the tub, the shower curtain flew shut behind her. LeBlanc grabbed a towel and dried herself and her hair down, wrapping the fabric around her body, taking her garments in her arms before she strode out the room.

She walked to the left, opening the door which was not her office, entering her bedroom. She placed the clothes down on her purple bedsheets, dropping her towel before she got dressed, leaving the cape and mantelpiece behind, thinking they intimidated the Maven. She fled her room, closing the door behind her, walking straight ahead and opening her office door, flipping the light back on as she returned to her desk, dipping the dried quill back in to black ink.

 _She refused to bathe herself, and so I had to bathe her._

 _Her body is magnificent… such delightful and exquisite curves packed everywhere they should be._

 _No cuts stained her skin, despite the dried blood being there and I highly doubt Lance would throw some random person's blood on her. The Maven's healing powers must be otherworldly._

 _She took my wrist as I was to wash her womanhood, finally making a proper gesture, stopping me from touching her there... She allowed me to wash her breasts and her buttocks, but I understand – a woman will not touch another woman's sex. She made that clear, silently telling me to leave the shower._

 _I find myself… different in her presence, even struggling to speak properly. No man, no matter how sharp their sword may be or how closely it is pressed against my neck, has ever caused me to stutter, but this healer – this woman – made me do so without trying._

 _She makes me nervous and I'm afraid to find out why._


	3. Chapter 3

LeBlanc sat in her office, her head watching the hall as she heard the shower turn off, seeing the light leaking from the bathroom disappear and hearing the sound of a door being shut following it. She listened to Sona pull the curtain aside and heard her feet touch her tiled floor, listening to the Demacian walk across her bathroom floor.

The Noxian slowly got up out of her chair and tip-toed forward, turning the light off in her office before she unhurriedly pulled the door shut. LeBlanc saw the light from underneath her bathroom door, creeping towards it as quiet as she can be. She pressed her ear against the thin wood, listening to the sound of Sona's body shifting as she put on her garbs.

"Sona?" LeBlanc asked as she took a step back from the door, gently tapping her knuckles against it. "You finished?"

No answer.

 _What am I thinking? She cannot speak._ LeBlanc thought as she shook her head at herself.

The door opened and light shined upon the now-dressed Sona, LeBlanc choking up as she took yet another step back, staring at the Demacian dumbfounded.

Sona had on a dark blue dress, barely covering enough of her breasts – partly due to their large size. Her nipples poked through the smooth fabric, obviously a dress of the sort could not be worn with a brassiere.

"You cleaned up quite well." LeBlanc commented. "See how much easier it is if you do it?"

Sona nodded and smiled briefly.

 _Is she actually responding?_

LeBlanc smiled at the Demacian and walked into the bathroom, reaching for the golden tether which hugged the curtain's bar. She took it in her hand and walked out the washroom, Sona having no choice but to comply and follow her.

The Deceiver guided the Maven into her living room, sitting her back down in her previous seat when she had first left the crate. LeBlanc took the same seat, turning her head right before she shook her head and laughed.

"I forgot something." LeBlanc said. "Sorry."

LeBlanc stood back up and tugged Sona along with her again, walking back up her stairs before she tied the Demacian to a wood beam. She nodded at the Demacian before entering her office, not bothering with turning on the light as she stepped back out with a quill.

"Hold this." LeBlanc ordered.

Sona obliged and took it from LeBlanc's fingers, holding it in hers before the Deceiver pranced back into her office. A desk was pulled open and then closed, the Noxian walking out from the unlit room with a small stack of papers in her left hand and a small cup of black ink in her right.

"Back to the living room." LeBlanc said as she handed Sona the papers, using her now free hand to unwrap the tether from the beam she bound it to.

The Deceiver guided the both of them back to their previous seats, sitting down as she wrapped the chain around her wrist, placing the ink by many melted candles which barely held on to their lit wicks.

"So, Sona…" LeBlanc said as she leaned into the couch, turning her head right to meet the Demacian's eyes. "I hope that you can read and write."

Sona nodded and smiled.

 _Odd…_ _She seems to be more comfortable in her own clothing – or she understands that I'm giving her hospitality – not confinement – despite the chain 'round her neck._

"Good." LeBlanc smiled, reaching forward to take the papers and quill from Sona's hands, placing both down in front of the Demacian. "Tell me your name…"

Sona reached forward and dipped the quill into the black ink, gently sliding the quill across the paper.

 _ **Sona Buvelle.**_

"Nice penmanship." LeBlanc commented as she tilted her head left, looking at the paper, commenting on the Demacian's beautiful cursive writing.

Sona smiled and nodded, writing down on the paper again.

 _ **Thank you.**_

"Do you have any hobbies?" LeBlanc asked. "Play any instruments?"

Sona cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows confusingly, leaning forward to write on the paper.

 _ **Why does it matter?**_

"Because…" LeBlanc said quietly. She wondered the same herself.

 _ **I am your prisoner, you have no true interests in my hobbies.**_

 _How wrong she is – she stopped being my prisoner the minute she stepped out that crate._

"You're not my prisoner – you're my guest." LeBlanc smiled, partly telling the truth.

 _She's Noxus' prisoner._

 **Then why do I have this magic around my neck?**

"Because…" LeBlanc thought about it, resting into her seat as she stared at the glimmering chain. "I don't want you to run."

 _That sounds bad._

 _ **Run? Where to? I do not live here. I have nowhere to run. Demacia is across the land.**_

"I suppose you're right." LeBlanc admitted. "But I'm going to keep it on – it feels nice to know you can't."

The Deceiver thought about some questions, not wanting to already ask about the Maven's healing abilities, which was originally the true motive of why she would dare house her.

 _What's my motive now?_ LeBlanc thought.

"I'm going to ask again." LeBlanc stated, already knowing the answer to her approaching question. "Do you play any instruments?"

Sona looked as if she were sighing, then shrugged her shoulders.

 _ **Yes.**_

"Nice." LeBlanc commented. "Stringed or woodwind?"

 **Stringed.**

"Brilliant." LeBlanc said. "What instrument?"

 _ **The etwahl.**_

"The _what_?" LeBlanc asked, confused by what the Maven wrote down on the paper.

 **It's a large instrument that I used to suspend with magic.**

"Tell me more."

 _ **It has three strings running to the middle, connecting to a divider, then three strings move from the other side of the divider to the opposite end.**_

"Sounds like a stringed piano." LeBlanc commented.

Sona frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

 _ **Not quite, but close enough.**_

"Perhaps you can play it for me some time?" LeBlanc asked, smiling at the Maven.

 _ **I don't have it anymore.**_

"As I can tell." LeBlanc muttered sadly. "I will get you one."

 _ **Why?**_

"Because I haven't heard good music in a _long_ time." LeBlanc excused.

 _The truth is I just want to make you happy._

 _ **You won't find one.**_

"I'll have one made, then." LeBlanc stated. "Draw it for me, tell me what materials are needed. I'll take it to a blacksmith."

 _ **Now?**_

"When you want it." LeBlanc stated.

Sona shrugged her shoulders and discarded the written-on paper, reaching for a next in the pile. LeBlanc rested in her seat as she watched the Maven draw, not even observing what she was scribbling on the paper – just watching the Maven's fingers move and hold the quill.

The Demacian placed the quill down and rose the paper up, holding it forward.

"Done?" LeBlanc asked, taking the paper from the Maven's fingers.

The Noxian smiled at the drawing before placing it down on the table, away from the candles and ink.

"Now for more serious stuff." LeBlanc stated. "Were you tortured?"

Sona winced, moving a hand to her left arm, rubbing her skin.

"Sorry I asked." The Deceiver apologised.

The Maven shook her head and took the quill.

 _ **I was tortured.**_

"D-did it hurt?" The Noxian stammered.

 _ **Of course.**_

"What did h-he do?" LeBlanc stuttered again.

 _ **Whip me, flay me – but only shortly.**_

"Why did he stop?"

 _ **He grew tired of me.**_

"Where are your cuts?" LeBlanc asked. "Your wounds?"

 _ **I'm a healer.**_

"So you're telling me… that you can heal wounds instantly?"

 _ **Yes. Please don't make me serve in your military –**_ _ **I'll**_ _ **ki**_

Sona scribbled out the last two words she wrote before finishing the sentence.

"No one's making you serve in our military." LeBlanc assured the worried Demacian. "Many Noxians won't let a Demacian tend to their wounds."

 _ **Good.**_

 _Good…_

LeBlanc blew out the remaining candles on her coffee table and stood up, walking to her window before closing it, staring up at the night sky.

"It's getting late." The Deceiver said as she walked past the crate, locking her door before marching to a next window. "We should get some sleep."

No response.

"I wish you weren't mute." LeBlanc stated as she closed a next window, walking back to the Demacian's side. "We could have exquisite conversations."

 _ **Me too.**_

"Well…" LeBlanc said as she smiled, tugging the chain, bringing the Demacian to her feet. "Let's go."

LeBlanc guided them out of the living room, grabbing the diagram Sona drew for her. She took her up and entered the room on her right, flipping on a light to reveal a large bed, a dresser and a cabinet – LeBlanc's cape and mantelpiece still on the purple bedsheets.

"This is my room." LeBlanc said as she turned to meet the Maven's eyes.

Sona just stood quiet – involuntarily.

"I'll be back." The Deceiver said as she tied the magical chain on her footboard, walking out of the room.

LeBlanc entered her office and placed the diagram on her desk, closing the door, entering her bedroom, closing that door behind her as well before she was left in her bedroom alone with Sona.

"Do you sleep in that?" LeBlanc asked. "It's the middle of summer – it's hot in here."

Sona shook her head left and right.

"I-I know you don't have a brassiere." LeBlanc stammered. "Hopefully you have panties."

The Maven shook her head left and right again.

"Uh… You don't go to the wounded camp in undergarments?"

The Demacian shook her head left and right for a third time.

"Is that a 'No, I wear undergarments' or a 'No, I don't'?"

Sona held up her first finger.

"So what happened to them?"

The Maven shrugged.

"Well… I don't have any that will fit you." LeBlanc said as she slipped off her heels before removing her single stocking, picking them up and placing them on her dresser. "I… am not as curvaceous as you are."

Sona blushed, tucking her stray tresses behind her ear.

LeBlanc began to remove her brassiere-panty hybrid, pulling it off her body before Sona noticed and jumped back.

"What?" LeBlanc asked, staring up at the blushing Demacian. "It's hot."

Sona gulped and shook her head, putting her hands together as she gestured her sleeping.

"I… don't have anywhere you can sleep except my bedroom." LeBlanc said. "I can get another blanket if that makes you more comfortable."

The Maven nodded, glancing at the nude Noxian's body before turning away.

LeBlanc nodded back and walked to her closet, grabbing a blanket as she stood on the tip of her toes – unknowing of the Maven who was staring at her backside.

"Here…" LeBlanc said as she returned to her soles, turning around to see the Maven quickly turned her head away and blush even further.

 _Was she… looking at me?_

The Deceiver walked past the Demacian and pushed the blanket on her bed already away, placing the second one down.

"Happy?" LeBlanc said as she walked to her side of the bed, getting underneath her blanket as her tether-holding hand remained above it.

Sona nodded.

"Turn the light off." LeBlanc commanded, resting her head in the pillow.

The light went off and all that lit the room was the barely glowing chain.

LeBlanc closed her eyes and clutched the chain, listening to Sona walk across her room. She heard her floor creak, but didn't expect the sound of the Maven's dress dropping to the floor. The Deceiver opened her eyes and squinted as much as she could without shutting her eyes, seeing the Maven's curvaceous silhouette move through her room and to her bedside, slowly slipping underneath the second blanket as the bed croaked.

The Deceiver smiled as Sona turned on her side, nothing but her back filling the perverse Noxian's eyes. LeBlanc smelled the Maven's odour, smiling as she stared at her barely-see-able ivory skin.

 _Is that my shampoo? She seems to have made herself well acquainted._

The Deceiver felt her eyes fall shut, and soon she fell victim to her perverse dreams.

* * *

 _Fingers locked together as the Deceiver straddled Sona's waist, giggling as she leaned down and caught one of the Maven's pink nipples between her lips. She flicked her tongue against it, her eyes peering up at the Maven whose face was contorted with ecstasy. A free hand moved and tweaked the free, untouched twin not being attended by LeBlanc's mouth._

 _LeBlanc stopped playing with Sona's breasts and began to kiss her way down Sona's torso, moving past her navel and landing between her thighs. She let her hands roam the Maven's soft skin, purring with content as she moved her face closer between her legs. The Deceiver's lips pressed against Sona's right inner-thigh, teasing the Maven as she moved up and closer to her womanhood, the Maven's excited scent filling her nose before she jumped over it, moving to softly suck on the flesh of the Demacian's left thigh._

 _The Noxian felt her heart beat violently in her left breast, licking her lips before she glanced up at the awaiting Maven. Sona nodded, smiling at LeBlanc, letting the Deceiver know that she was ready. LeBlanc nodded back and peered at the dripping sex which belonged to the Demacian, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth, her lips almost meeting the mass of nerves sitting underneath a blue strip of hair_

 _She tasted cotton._

* * *

LeBlanc opened her eyes and saw nothing but her ceiling, her blanket pressed against her lips.

"Sona?!" LeBlanc shouted as she shot straight up, sitting up in her bed as she turned left, seeing a folded sheet where Sona should be. "Sona?!"

The worried Deceiver jumped out of her bed and looked at her wrist, seeing no tether bound to it. She ran out of her room and rushed down to her living room, calling the Maven's name as she saw the crate, turning her head left to see Sona in her blue dress, sitting in her seat.

Sona tilted her head and smiled, the tether still around her neck, the other end of it in her hand.

"Sona?" LeBlanc said as she walked forward, sitting down on the couch, feeling nothing but leather on her skin before she looked down and saw her nude, purple-tinted skin. "Oh!"

A piece of paper flickered in front of the Deceiver's eyes, the Noxian looking up to read it.

 **Get dressed.**

"Right." LeBlanc said as she got up, racing up her stairs, getting dressed before racing back to Sona. "Why didn't you run?'

 **I told you why.**

"So… I can trust you?" LeBlanc asked, grabbing the tether. "If I undo this – you won't run?"

Sona nodded.

"Okay…" LeBlanc sighed as she closed her eyes, forcing the chain to disappear.

She opened her eyes and saw the Maven rubbing her neck, smiling up at the Deceiver as she nodded her a 'thank you'.

"I'll be back." LeBlanc stated. "Don't run anywhere, promise?"

Sona nodded again.

LeBlanc smiled and nodded back at the Demacian, walking up the stairs, shaking her head as she cast her worry aside. She marched into her office and took a seat, pulling the blinds gently aside so that some light would shine upon her. She grabbed an extra quill and blue ink – the black was downstairs.

 _Second day…_

 _She's compliant all of a sudden. I don't know why. I asked her some questions. She plays the 'etwahl'… whatever that is. I will have one forged for her. She drew it for me._

 _Nightfall approached and I was growing restless. I wanted her to sleep by my side to ensure that she would not run (I failed at keeping her there, but she did not flee my home.)_

 _I sleep naked._

 _She does as well._

 _I resisted my temptations to take her._

 _But my dreams proved otherwise._

 _In my slumber I had visions of pleasing her. I was so unbelievably close to tasting her womanhood._

 _Then I woke up._

 _How real it all seemed._

 _I'm disgusted by myself. To fall in love with a Demacian…_


	4. Chapter 4

A disturbing sensation crept on the Deceiver's skin, the aforementioned sliding out of her office as she crept down her stairs.

"Listen…" LeBlanc said after she sighed, relieved that the Demacian didn't take her miniscule lone moments to prepare an escape plan. "I'm going to leave the house for a bit."

Sona shrugged her shoulders, not knowing why LeBlanc seemed so gloomy.

"Come, I've to show you something." LeBlanc said, walking to a door in the corner of her room, under her staircase which led upstairs, opening it before turning her head back to glance at the Maven. "Quickly, now."

Sona stood up and strode towards the Noxian, waiting behind her before LeBlanc walked into the small room, turning left as a dark staircase led down to an unlit basement.

LeBlanc flicked a light on and began to tip-toe down the creaky steps, Sona following right behind her. Both of the woman's bare feet met with the cold, cement floor, LeBlanc pulling a string above her before walking forward into an empty room with nothing but wood walls and metal poles to act as fundaments for the house.

The Deceiver reached behind her and grabbed Sona's wrist, dragging her along towards a pole in the middle of the cellar-like basement.

"Sorry..." LeBlanc muttered apologetically as she conjured the same tether which previously bound the Demacian, wrapping it around the pole before confining the Maven's back against it afterwards.

Sona's eyebrows furrowed angrily, her eyes watching the Noxian who was wrapping her arms to her sides, making Sona appear to be a true prisoner.

"I'll be back shortly." LeBlanc stated, shaking her head as she turned her back to the Demacian, walking up the stairs before closing the basement door.

The Deceiver shut her eyes and rested her back against the door, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand while taking a deep breath of air. She shook her head, breaking herself from her overwhelming sympathy for the Demacian, moving to the second staircase in her house, striding up her steps before entering her bedroom.

She put on her heels and her cape, becoming fully clothed within seconds. She marched out her room and down to her living room, standing still beside the eyesore of a crate as she listened for noises in her basement.

"Sona!" LeBlanc called out, closing her eyes to focus on her hearing.

No response from below

 _If anyone were to trespass my living quarters… they won't have a chance of noticing._

LeBlanc opened her front door and stepped out, closing it behind her before walking away from her home, a dreadful thought of someone finding the Demacian in her home while she was away was creeping in the back of her mind.

 _I tied her for a reason. If anyone were to catch her freely roaming my home… they would-_

"Don't think about it." LeBlanc told herself, shaking her head once again as she turned her head towards the market in the distance. "Shit."

The Deceiver chuckled silently and turned back around, quickly marching back to her home before rushing up her stairs, running into her office to snatch the drawing Sona drew for her yesterday.

"It's me!" LeBlanc called out before leaving her home a second time. "Just forgot something, don't worry!"

* * *

LeBlanc hastily strode down the cobblestone pathway which belonged to the market district, her eyes roaming left and right with quick jolts as she watched for the sign of an anvil. Minutes flew by and so did many taverns and small shops, her eyes finally falling upon a skinny boy sliding iron ingots underneath a shelf.

"Excuse me, blacksmith here?" LeBlanc asked as she walked up two steps, her eyes examining all the iron and steel swords hanging from the displays nailed against the wooden and stone walls surrounding the forge.

"Aye." The skinny boy responded before wiping his hands clean from coal with a rag which hung from his waist, turning towards the counter where LeBlanc waited. "What is it you need, m'lady?"

"I am no lady." LeBlanc smiled as she spoke to the blacksmith.

"Well, 'no lady…" The blacksmith responded, smiling as he rested his arm against the wooden countertop. "Lyres is what they call me."

"Well, _Lyres._ " LeBlanc said as she nodded her head with a joking disapproval, chuckling before she responded. "My name's actually LeBlanc – not 'no lady'. I need a favour from you."

"A favour?" Lyres responded, raising her right eyebrow as he cocked his head back. "I do favours for coin, if that's what you mean."

"Of course, you will get your pay." LeBlanc assured the boy. "I just think a favour sounds better than a job."

"Aye, it does." Lyres agreed.

"Have a gander at this." LeBlanc said as she placed the paper on the countertop, turning it so that it was to be properly viewed by the blacksmith.

"What is it?" Lyres asked, tilting his head confusingly as he examined the drawing.

"An etwahl." LeBlanc stated.

"A _what?_ " Lyres shook his head, laughing as he lifting the drawing so that the sun would shine on it.

"It's an instrument." LeBlanc answered. "I know you make swords – so that's why I am asking for a favour."

"I can do it – but it's gonna cost you." Lyres said as he walked away from LeBlanc, grabbing a nail before impaling the drawing to a log by his anvil.

"How much?" LeBlanc said as she reached for a small pouch hanging from her belt.

"I'm not sure." The boy said as he returned to the counter, scratching his head, "I've never made anything with brass before."

"How about I pay you for your service now?" LeBlanc proposed. "And then I'll pay for the material cost when you're finished?"

"A hundred for my service." Lyres stated.

"Good." LeBlanc responded, reaching into her pouch a few times before she stacked one hundred gold coins in front the blacksmith.

"Good doing business with you, LeBlanc." Lyres said as he nodded his head, raking in the coins before dropping it in a bag off the countertop.

"When will you be done?" LeBlanc asked, stepping off the raised floor and back onto the cobblestone pathway.

"A few days, maybe." Lyres replied. "I'm busy making swords for the military."

"Is there any way you can get it done by tomorrow?" The Deceiver asked, walking back up the two steps before resting against the counter.

"Perhaps…" Lyres muttered. "My wallets feeling _quite_ empty these days…"

"Here." LeBlanc said as she threw a brown pouch of gold on the counter, coins clattering inside as it met the wooden surface. "Two hundred gold should suffice. Or should I be looking for another blacksmith?"

"N-No!" Lyres said as he took the pouch and shoved it in his pocket, reaching up above LeBlanc to flip an 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED' before stepping out of his blacksmith quarters. "I'll go and get the materials needed right now."

"You forgetting something?" LeBlanc asked as she smiled mockingly, pointing at the drawing nailed to the log.

"R-right!" Lyres stammered before he rushed back to the log, pulling the nail out before grabbing the diagram, moving back onto the cobblestone path.

"Farewell, Lyres." The Deceiver said as she began to walk away, waving her hand as she treaded down the path.

Within seconds, she was out of the blacksmith's sight and fear began to cloud her mind.

 _Sona…_

The Deceiver apologised to each person she stumbled into, struggling to walk quickly in her heels, resorting to sitting down and pulling them off, holding them in her hands before she started to sprint on her bare feet. Her cape flew in the air behind her as her mantelpiece barely managed to stay on her head, the Noxian dropping her heels to the floor as she reached the front of her home, hands on her knees as she bent over panting.

LeBlanc squatted down and picked her heels up, taking a deep breath of air as she waited for her heart to stop beating – from both worry and tiredness. She walked forward and opened her door, placing her heels down, walking straight into the wooden box in front of her.

"Fuck!" LeBlanc muttered as she brought her fingers to her forehead, rubbing it to ease the pain.

The Deceiver looked up and furrowed her brows, kicking the box with her foot before she yelled yet again, jumping up and away as her back hit her door, her rear meeting the floor as she held onto her stubbed toe.

"Ow…" LeBlanc muttered in pain, her eyes shut as she waited for the pain to subside. "How stupid of me."

Then she remembered Sona.

"S-Sona!" LeBlanc shouted as she stood up, walking past the empty crate before rushing to her basement door, opening it before rushing down her steps, walking further into her basement as her eyes fell upon the livid Maven.

"Sona…" LeBlanc spoke softly as she slowly walked towards the bound Demacian.

The Deceiver snapped her fingers and the tether disappeared, causing the Maven to fall forward and land straight in LeBlanc's arms.

Sona looked up and LeBlanc looked down, their eyes met and kept locked, the two woman gazing at each other in silence before the Deceiver broke free of her trance.

"Sorry." LeBlanc apologised as she let go of Sona and let the Maven stand alone on her feet, taking a shy step backwards as she blushed nervously.

Sona's cheek were red as well, the two woman looking away from each other.

"I'm sure you want to know why I tied you up like that." The Noxian said, breaking the awkward silence dwelling around them.

Sona nodded.

"Follow me." LeBlanc said as she turned around, pulling the white string as everything around them went dark.

She reached behind her and grabbed Sona's wrist, guiding her out of the basement before she closed its door, turning the second light off before she sat Sona down into the single-spaced couch beside her coffee table.

"If someone were to see you as you are." The Deceiver said as she took a seat in the larger couch. "Properly dressed and unchained and clean – they would kill you before they would kill me."

Sona nodded and leaned into the couch, staring at the melted candles as worry began to show on her face.

"Don't worry." LeBlanc said. "That won't happen – We'll be sure to prevent that. That's why I tied you up."

Sona reached forward and grabbed the quill, dipping it in black ink before sliding it across the paper atop the pile in front of her.

 _ **Why?**_

"W-what?" LeBlanc replied with a stutter.

 _ **Why do you care for me? Why am I not in chains all the time? Why did you bathe me? Why did you allow me to sleep in your bed with you?**_

" _I…"_ LeBlanc said as she leaned back into her seat, taking a few movements to finish her sentence. "I'm hungry."

The Deceiver smiled at Sona and stood up, walking past the crate and into her kitchen, ignoring the plethora of questions written by the Demacian whom was supposed to be her prisoner.

She nervously opened a cupboard and pulled out two chicken breasts, placing it on her marble island table before reaching for a pan which hung from a bar. She placed the pan on her stovetop, slowly turning a knob as fire crept underneath the grill. LeBlanc walked back to the chickens and put them in the pan, opening a cupboard for oil, letting it leak into the pan as the pink meat began to sizzle.

Sona got up and joined LeBlanc's side, slamming the paper down onto the counter beside the stovetop.

 _ **Why am I not your prisoner?**_

"You ask quite the queer questions." LeBlanc commented as she reached for plates and silverware. " _Most_ prisoners beg for their freeing. You are begging for your _confinement_."

 _ **I'm grateful for how you are treating me. I just wish to know why you are treating me this way.**_

"I… don't know, Sona!" LeBlanc yelled, turning to face the shocked Maven who took a quick step back. "I don't know why I treat you this way!"

Sona shook her head and nervously wrote on the paper.

 _ **Sorry… Forget that I asked.**_

LeBlanc shook her head and took a deep breath of air.

Sona did the same.

"Take those plates and cutlery behind me and put them somewhere at my dining table." LeBlanc ordered as she faced the stove, turning both the chicken breasts over in the pan.

Sona obliged and nodded her head, not wanting to upset the livid Deceiver.

LeBlanc reached back into her large pantry and pulled some mushrooms out of it, cutting them up into flat pieces before placing a second pan on the stovetop, turning a knob to heat it up. She tossed the brown mushrooms onto the pan and mixed them around, attending to both the vegetables and the chicken before enough time passed by.

The Deceiver lifted the chicken pan up and walked towards her dining table, placing a breast into Sona's plate and then one in her own.

 _She put us across from each other, not beside. I must've scared her…_

LeBlanc walked away and turned both the knobs off, the fire fading away before she grabbed the pan of mushrooms, returning back to her dining table to distribute the mushrooms to Sona's plate before her owns. She returned the pan to the stove top and sat across from Sona, awkwardly sliding into her seat as she glanced at the Maven.

"I'm sure they only fed you bread in the prisons." LeBlanc said, trying to diffuse the fright from the Demacian.

A few seconds passed by before Sona nodded slowly.

"Well… dig in." LeBlanc stated as she grabbed her fork and knife, cutting a piece of the chicken before impaling it with the fork, placing it in her mouth before chewing it.

No more words were said as they ate, until they were both finished. Then the Deceiver decided to break the silence, just as before.

"Did you like it?" LeBlanc asked as she stood up and tucked her chair underneath her table, grabbing her dishes before Sona's, putting all into the sink.

Sona nodded and stood up, walking back to the couch, clutching her paper in her hand and the quill in the other.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Sona." LeBlanc apologised as she turned her sink on for a brief moment. "I was just – _confused_ …"

Sona looked at LeBlanc and smiled, nodding her head before turning away.

"Give me a moment." LeBlanc stated, walking away from her kitchen and up her stairs.

She sat down in her office and dipped her quill into the blue ink, continuing her writing from earlier today.

 _The moment Lance told me Sona Buvelle was to be in my home – I just wanted to learn about her magic abilities – I wanted to obtain them for myself. But every passing moment my vision was filled with her beauty, was a passing moment my newfound lust for her grew even stronger. I stopped wanting to obtain her healing abilities the moment I saw her in that prison cell, because now I want_ _all_ _of her for myself._

 _I thought I would be struggling to contain the Demacian within my home, when I'm really just struggling to contain myself._


	5. Chapter 5

LeBlanc walked towards the window which hugged the wall behind Sona's seat, pulling a purple curtain to blind the light from entering her home.

"I can't let anyone see you." The Deceiver said as she walked past the crate and stood on the tip of her toes, sliding the curtain onto a rod above her second window by her dining table, less than a minute passing before she slid it over the glass. "You know that, right?"

Sona nodded.

LeBlanc smiled and moved to the bookshelf by her basement door, her eyes scanning the printed letters on the spine of each book.

"Do a bit of a reading, Sona?" The Deceiver asked as she pulled a book out and flipped a page open, sliding it back in to its spot before turning her head to see the Maven's response.

Sona nodded and smiled.

"Come here." LeBlanc asked, gesturing for the Demacian to approach her side.

Sona stood up and slowly stepped forward, walking past the coffee table, reaching LeBlanc's side as she audibly gulped down.

"Calm down." LeBlanc said as she watched the Maven in the corner of her eye, her face still towards the bookshelf. "Just pick a book. If you don't like it, pick another."

The Deceiver stepped away and took a seat in the larger couch, reaching for the book she left on it last night. She flipped it open, flickering through the pages as she listened to Sona pull books in and out of her bookshelf.

"Ah!" LeBlanc exclaimed as she finally found her page, looking up and to the left to see Sona walk past her and into her seat beside LeBlanc, on the separate couch. "What book did you pick?"

Sona glanced at LeBlanc and turned the red-coloured book in her fingers so that the cover would face her.

' **Songs for the Sullied'**

"Hmm?" LeBlanc nodded her head and smiled. "That's a good one."

Expecting no response, the Deceiver turned her head to her book, placing her right leg over her left, unwinding into her seat as her eyes began to scan the top of the page, left to right.

* * *

 _The man sprinted through his home, plates falling off his tables as paintings fled his walls. He found himself rushing up his stairs and into his room, barging through his own bedroom to find his wife in bed with another man._

" _C-Clarence!" Anna exclaimed, bringing the sheets to shield her bosom from her husband's livid eyes. "This is not what you think!"_

" _Who is this?!" Clarence yelled, pointing at the brown-haired man who jumped out of his bed, holding a pillow in front of his pelvis as to hide his member._

 _Clarence charged forward, grabbing the boy by his neck, his nails digging into his pale flesh as she slammed him against the wall._

" _Honey, stop!" Anna yelled out, climbing out of the bed before she rushed to her husband's side, grabbing his shoulders as she struggled to pull him away from her secret lover. "Don't hurt him!"_

 _Clarence brought his right hand up in the air, clenching his fingers together, throwing his fist towards the cowering face which he presumed was just shortly between his wife's thighs._

" _Clarence!" Anna screamed, muffling her next as she took a step back, stumbling into her dresser while she found herself unable to peel her eyes away from the bloody pulp her husband forged out of the young boy she was sleeping with._

 _Clarence pulled the boy off from the wall and began to drag him on his knees, out of his room before throwing him down his stairs._

" _Stop!" Clarence's wife begged as she peered down the stairwell, watching her husband pant towards their home's front entrance._

 _He opened the door and threw him outside, closing it before turning the lock, wiping the blood off his hands down on his brown trousers._

 _Chapter 19_

* * *

"Wow." LeBlanc said as she shut her book and stood up, walking to her bookshelf before sliding it into an empty spot. "Nineteen chapters in and I never realized how bad that story was..."

Sona tilted her head, as to ask why.

"It's about this man, Clarence. His wife cheats on him, but he finally catches on." LeBlanc explained. "He finds her in the act, and beats the man she was sleeping with to near-death. I don't know much more, as I _just_ decided to refrain from reading it anymore."

Sona smiled and shook her head.

* * *

 _Third day…_

 _It's been three days already? Time just seems to fly with this woman, despite us not doing anything. Her presence in my home is almost akin to the prison, she does nothing but stay in my living room, just like she would a prison cell, but she is at least not chained up._

 _My feelings for her… I've only met this woman two nights ago, how can I possibly be in love with her? I most definitely like her, such I can't deny. But loving her? Not just yet. Perhaps I'm confused with my duty, Lance just dropped her in my hands, convincing me to acquire her healing powers for myself… How is such a thing even possible?_

 _Am I just to house her until Lance comes back? Or am I supposed to milk information from her, about her military? I'm not making any progress at all, if that's the case._

 _I don't think I can spend a third night in the same bed with her. All night, I think of how such a beautiful goddess is sharing the same bed as I, despite the different set of blankets. I will let her sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch… There, my primal affections for another woman's touch can dwell alone._

 _Today, I'm to go get her etwahl from the blacksmith. I don't know how I'm going to get it back to the house discreetly, but I will find away. Hopefully he has a wagon for me to pull it in, Sona did mention she had to levitate it using magic. It must be heavy._

"Sona, I'm going to be leaving the house again." LeBlanc told the Maven as she walked down the stairs, moving to her basement door.

Sona nodded her head and stood up, understanding what LeBlanc had to do.

The Deceiver turned the brass knob, and opened the basement door, flicking on a light switch before stepping down the wooden stairs. They both walked to the middle of the room, and Sona herself pressed her back against the metal pole.

"I'll only be gone for a little while." LeBlanc informed as she tied the ethereal chain around Sona's arms, restricting them to her sides before securely wrapping the tether around the pole.

Sona nodded as LeBlanc pulled a string above her, lighting up the room before she raced up the stairs.

The Noxian burst out her door and made way to the blacksmith's shop in the market.

* * *

"Lyres!" LeBlanc called out from down the cobblestone path, waving her hand in the air before the blacksmith turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey." Lyres greeted LeBlanc.

"Did you finish it?" LeBlanc asked.

"Y-yeah." Lyres responded. "S'all done."

"Well…" LeBlanc said, raising her head, peeking into his shop. "Where is it?"

"Come in." Lyres said as he pushed a half door at the wooden counter, holding it open for LeBlanc before letting it swing shut behind her. "It's over here, behind the shop."

The blacksmith walked past his forge and to a door frame in the stone wall, moving behind the shop to reveal a brown, leather tarp covering a wooden wagon.

"This is it?"

LeBlanc asked as she lifted the tarp up, seeing the etwahl sit underneath it.

"Mhm." Lyres nodded his head. "I don't need the wagon back."

"Okay." LeBlanc said, grabbing the handle of the wagon, giving a tug before the wheels rolled. "Thanks, Lyres."

"No problem." Lyres smiled, nodding at LeBlanc before watching her drag the wagon down the alley.

The Deceiver waved the blacksmith farewell before fading out of sight, avoiding the cobblestone path as she made way back to her home.

Thankfully, her house was located far away from the housing district. Such is what LeBlanc asked for when it was being built. This allowed her to keep to herself, as she does not like to communicate with the common people of Noxus, despite her living in the upper and highest district.

The Deceiver arrived at her door, sweat collecting on her forehead from the heat before she wiped it off with the back of her hand. Sighing, she opened her door and took a step back, grabbing the wagon before marching forward again. LeBlanc pulled the cargo into her home, closing the door just before the wagon rolled right into the narrow crate sitting by her front entrance.

"I need to get rid of this bloody thing…" LeBlanc muttered as she stared up at the spear crate briefly.

LeBlanc pulled the wagon away from the crate and to the left side of her home before guiding it around her dining table and past her kitchen, leaving it in her living room. She then returned to the crate, trying to push it forward, getting no result.

The Deceiver gave up and walked to the basement door, opening it and running down to collect Sona, undoing her magical bondage while apologising for tying her up.

"I need you to help me move something." LeBlanc stated as she turned the basement light off, the both of them rushing back up the stairs before entering the living room.

Sona nodded behind LeBlanc, even though the Deceiver could not see her agreeance.

"Help me move that." LeBlanc said as she pointed at the crate, walking past it to open her door. "It's an eyesore."

Sona walked forward and got behind it, pushing it forward as LeBlanc began to pull. The Deceiver grunted as she dragged it out with the help of the Demacian, dropping it on the cobblestone in front her home, taking a deep breath of air before speaking again.

"Let's put it behind the house." LeBlanc said as she grabbed its border, pulling it before Sona nodded and helped her push.

The both of them guided it to the back of LeBlanc's home, hiding it in the alley before walking back to the front of her house, blitzing back inside before anyone would see the both of them together.

"Much better." LeBlanc commented as she glance at the empty spot where the crate used to sit. "Don't you agree?"

Sona smiled and nodded her head.

"Look at that." LeBlanc said as she pointed at the tarp-covered wagon, walking towards it.

Sona tilted her head to gesture her questioning.

"I got you something." The Deceiver said, smiling as she grabbed the tarp between her fingers.

The Maven smiled even further, nodding her head as she walked closer, staring at the tarp while standing beside the wagon. She had somewhat of an idea of what it was.

LeBlanc tugged the tarp, pulling it off before throwing it aside, looking up to see a wide grin on the Maven's face.

"Like it?" LeBlanc asked, gazing at the dumbfounded Demacian for a response.

After a few seconds, Sona broke her frozen-like state and nodded her head profusely.

The Maven took another step forward, allowing her hand to glide on the smooth brass, a blissful expression tattooed on her face while she plucked a string. Sona walked away from the etwahl, an excited swagger in her step while she moved to the coffee table, grabbing the quill before scribbling down on a piece of paper.

 _ **May I use magic?**_ Sona showed the paper to LeBlanc, her eyes watching the Deceiver excitingly.

"What for?" LeBlanc asked, shaking her head with a chuckle.

 _ **To levitate the etwahl in front of me.**_

"I suppose you can." The Deceiver nodded.

Sona walked back to the etwahl and held it in her hands, keeping it in the wagon as it was far too heavy for her to carry. She closed her eyes, and soon, a golden aura beamed around the brass instrument. It rose to the air in front of her, a quarter of a metre away from her, just below her chest.

"Well, Sona." LeBlanc said as she walked past the Maven and sat down on the couch. "Stand in front of me and play me something."

Sona looked at LeBlanc and gulped down, furrowing her eyebrows nervously before nodding her head.

The Maven walked to the coffee table, standing behind it as LeBlanc sat in front of it.

"Do you need sheet music?" LeBlanc asked.

Sona paused, her eyes looking up at the ceiling for a brief moment before she shook her head.

LeBlanc smirked and crossed her right leg over the left, unwinding in the couch before her eyes locked onto the Maven.

Sona gulped again, moving a hand to each side of the instrument. She closed her eyes and began to pluck, a purple aura surrounding her as sound echoed throughout the brass. A blissful harmony filled the air in LeBlanc's home, the latter unable to peel her eyes from the musician who played a beautiful ballad for her.

LeBlanc found herself battling with her emotions again, her mind going dizzy as she watched this beautiful woman play this newly acquired instrument, standing up and walking to her side while her eyes watched the awkward smile on Sona's lips. The Deceiver's eyes moved down, watching Sona's deft digits pull the strings with such grace, her hands seamlessly moving up and down the etwahl as if she had it for centuries.

Sona looked up and gulped for the third time, her eyes widening while LeBlanc walked far too close, the Deceiver's body behind the edge of the etwahl while her hand cupped the Maven's cheek.

If Sona could speak, she would say something, but LeBlanc silenced her with a single gesture, their lips pressed together as the Deceiver's eyes fell shut.


	6. Chapter 6

_I_ _can't believe I just did that._

"Sona!" The Noxian yelled, taking a step back as she watched the Maven stare at her like a statue.

 _Why does she look so mortified?_

"Sona!" LeBlanc yelled a second time, her body shaking worriedly as she stumbled backwards into her coffee table.

 _How could I fuck up so hard?!_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The Deceiver apologized, finally losing her balance to her stumble, falling to the floor with a painful groan before she threw her head into her palms.

 _Why do I feel so bad for doing something that felt so right?_

"I-I don't know w-what came over me…" LeBlanc stammered, her voice choking up.

 _Why am I crying over such a trivial thing?_

The Deceiver remained with her face in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks as she attempted to wipe them away, sniffling before she shook her head and looked up, her eyes pink as Sona stared down at her.

"I don't know why I did that, Sona." LeBlanc continued, standing up before walking towards the Maven, halting herself in her tracks, deciding that approaching her wasn't the best idea right now. "Really… I don't know what came over me."

Sona smiled and shook her head softly, the etwahl began to _slowly_ descend to the floor before it quietly rested on the wood. The Maven stepped over it and approached LeBlanc, patting her shoulder before shaking her head a second time.

 _Does that mean she forgives me? I'm worried to ask._

Sona took the paper and then the quill, dipping it into the charcoal-coloured ink before writing down something.

 _ **It's not your fault.**_

"It is, though." LeBlanc responded.

 _ **I don't think it is.**_

"W-what makes you think that?" LeBlanc stuttered, cocking her head back as she stared at the Maven.

 _Why didn't she just kiss me back? I do not wish for this conversation._

Sona made some sort of gesture as if she were sighing, pointing at the larger couch for LeBlanc to sit down. She then fell into her seat and began to write.

 _ **When I play my etwahl… or an etwahl, as this one is not necessarily mine, I seem to affect those around me.**_

"T-tell me about your etwahl." LeBlanc asked, her mind slowly becoming unclouded by her emotions.

 _ **I will have to start from the beginning.**_

"That's fine." LeBlanc said, assuring the Maven that she would listen. "I should've asked you of your origins a long time ago."

Sona stared at LeBlanc for a few seconds, wondering why this woman cared so much for her. But she shook her head and pressed the tip of the quill against the paper.

 _ **I have no memories of my true parents. They told me they found me at the footstep of an Ionian adoption house, my body atop something they called an 'ancient instrument'**_ _ **within**_ _ **a**_ _ **case which**_ _ **they couldn't quite figure out**_ _ **where**_ _ **it**_ _ **came from.**_

 _ **They thought I was just a quiet child, but almost a year passed before it dawned on them I was mute to the point where no possible sound could leave my throat.**_

 _ **I lived in that adoption house for years, until I was almost 18 years of age**_ _ **. Du**_ _ **ring the time I spent there, they sold my etwahl to build a trust. No one wanted a mute child.**_

 _ **For whatever reason, a phenomenon**_ _ **would**_ _ **always occur**_ _ **. The etwahl would miraculously appear back on the doorstep of the adoption house.**_

 _ **A wealthy Demacian learned about the instrument, her name was Lestara Buvelle. She simply glanced at the instrument, such is what she told me when my caretakers showed it to her. She roamed the home and found herself involuntarily stopping in front of my room. Without hesitation, she just… adopted me.**_

 _ **Lestara, or whom I used to call**_ _ **my**_ _ **mother, was the one who named the instrument. She guided me and helped me unravel a deep connection with the instrument, and soon, I was able to play it flawlessly. The deep connection I had with it wasn't the only thing**_ _ **unraveled,**_ _ **though.**_

 _ **Everyone wanted to listen to the 18 year-old girl who could 'pluck heartstrings'. They wanted to see if she could truly manipulate the emotions of those who heard her songs.**_ _ **A man was in the crowd, his**_ _ **right**_ _ **arm covered in bloody bandages.**_ _ **As I was playing**_ _ **I plucked a string and a beam of green light flew to him, and everyone stopped, gasping as they watched him scream with joy, no pain in his arm any longer. Every cut had disappeared.**_

 _ **It was later discovered I could 'audibly convince' people to do things, such as to move with more haste, or even sway their hearts. I can't necessarily control that, though.**_

 _ **They put me in the military once they learned that I could heal people. I served for three years and now look at me. In your home as a Demacian Prisoner of War… but that isn't as bad as it sounds…**_

"Wow…" LeBlanc said as she put the paper down on her coffee table, looking over to Sona who stared back at her quietly. "I never knew… all of this."

Sona grabbed a blank piece of paper and wrote on it.

 _ **Of course you didn't.**_

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." LeBlanc said, feeling sympathy for the Maven.

 _ **Why? I am**_ _ **Demacian and you are**_ _ **Noxian. You despise me.**_

"T-that's not true! I really li- I don't despise you at all!" The Deceiver replied, almost spitting out a bit of _too_ much information.

 _ **Why do you treat me so nicely? You act like you care about me.**_

"That's because I do!" LeBlanc said as she stood up, looking down at Sona.

 _ **Why?**_

" _Why_ _?_ " LeBlanc asked, her tone sounding a tad bit offended. "B-because… I _like_ you, Sona! You're _so_ different than anyone else here! Everyone in Noxus is _obsessed_ with power, only a handful of people can even read! _You_ can read, you can play the… _etwahl_ , you can _heal_ people! You're magnificent! Two nights ago when I heard Lance read your name to me I swear I was enchanted! That's _very_ unlike me! I have never been in love with someone before, I have never kissed someone before, but in your presence I just _had_ to seize the opportunity!"

 _LeBlanc… please stop yourself from saying anymore!_

Sona's eyes were wider than ever before, pink suns settled on her cheeks as she gulped and nervously picked up the quill.

 _ **Love?**_

"Oh, _fuck_!" LeBlanc muttered, hitting her palm against her forehead as she realized she _did_ spill too much information, falling back into the couch as she accepted defeat. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

LeBlanc closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of how to diffuse the situation, but then she heard Sona get off her single-seated couch, and soon felt her weight push down the leather cushion beside her. The Deceiver opened her eyes and turned to the left, seeing the Maven seated right beside her, a paper on her right thigh which she hastily wrote on.

 _ **I grew up alone in an adoption house until I reached adulthood. Some of the boys liked me, but I didn't like them. The girls didn't like me, but… I liked them. I couldn't explain my situation to anyone even if I wanted to. Before I even knew it, I was adopted and then enrolled into the Demacian military.**_

"Y-you mean…" LeBlanc said, staring at Sona's written words before looking back up to the Demacian by her side.

 _ **I like you, LeBlanc… and I know you like me. I just needed to find out why.**_

The Maven placed the quill back onto the coffee table and LeBlanc did the same with the paper. They then both turned their bodies to face each other, the room falling silent within their mutual gaze.

Then Sona closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

 _I guess she will kiss me back after all._


	7. Chapter 7

_H_ _er lips are oh-so soft… it feels so right against my own._

They parted their lips, both their tongues moving to dance together while their eyes remained closed.

 _I wish to take you right now._

LeBlanc broke the kiss, wishing she didn't have to, turning her body completely before she pushed Sona down flat against the couch, crawling on top of the Maven to straddle her waist. She leaned down, pinning Sona's arms beside her own ears, their lips locked as legs intertwined while their clothed breasts were pressed together.

Uncountable minutes passed by, the Noxian and the Demacian ravaging each other's mouths as if they were long lost lovers…

 _Perhaps we are._

The Deceiver was the one to break the kiss for the second time, a smirk on her purple lips as the Demacian's face was plastered with an innocent expression.

 _Oh… how sweet she looks. I cannot even begin to comprehend that her body now belongs to me_ _._ _Mine_ _to her._

LeBlanc sat up, letting go of Sona's arms, allowing her hands to _slowly_ run down the Demacian's overly-perfect body, the contents of her beautiful curves in her palms as LeBlanc felt something begin to pool between her thighs.

 _Lust has never made me so wet before._

With a sigh, the Deceiver raised her shaky right hand forward, grabbing the top of Sona's blue dress, biting her bottom lip with a gulp, looking up at Sona who nodded her head.

 _This time_ _it's_ _different. This time I'm not bathing her. This time I'm making love to her._

LeBlanc took a draught of air, filling her lungs before regaining her composure. She carefully pulled down Sona's blue garb, the Deceiver's eyes unable to peel away from the slowly revealing creamy white skin which belonged to Sona's ample bosom, a pink nipple on each breast peaking above the lining of the Maven's dress before LeBlanc finally decided to finish her tug.

Sona blushed, covering her breasts with her hands as she awkwardly gazed up at LeBlanc who chuckled nervously.

"I already saw you naked within the first two hours I met you, Sona." The Noxian reminded the Demacian as she leaned forward, peeling Sona's hands away from shielding vision to her breasts.

Sona nodded and smiled before her bottom lip was trapped between her white teeth.

 _This is it._

The Noxian leaned down even further, hesitantly letting go of Sona's dress before her hands made way to grasp the Maven's mounds.

 _So soft…_ LeBlanc thought as she held Sona's breasts in her hands, giving a soft squeeze as she watched the Maven contort.

"It's a shame you lack a voice, Sona." LeBlanc commented. 'I would _very_ much like to hear it right now."

 _I wish to hear you moan my name…_

Sona clutched onto the leather couch, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth as if a moan were to escape her lips.

 _I guess being mute doesn't mean you can't_ _twist_ _your face_ _with pleasure._

LeBlanc moved her head to Sona's left breast, engulfing a pink nipple between her lips as she looked up to watch the Maven's face for more sweet expressions. She circled her tongue around the salmon peak, trailing Sona's areola as her left hand moved to tweak the nipple belonging to the Demacian's right breast.

The Deceiver gently bit down, eliciting a miniature jump from the Maven she was straddling, chuckling as she began to nibble even more all while her left hand pinched the dry twin peak.

Moving her head to the left, now taking the dry nipple between her lips as she moved her hand to toy with the wet one, LeBlanc began to suck, milking pleasure from Sona's bosom before she finally refrained from doing it any longer.

The Noxian sat straight again, staring at Sona's now wet-with-saliva breasts as she felt juices begin to pool in her core to the point where it was dripping down her inner-thighs.

 _I can wait. She must be just as wet, if not wetter._

Sona opened her eyes, watching LeBlanc slide off the couch to stand on her feet. The Deceiver sighed as sweat dripped down her body, tugging her cape off before throwing it aside. She now stood by Sona's laying side, grabbing the Demacian's dress which sat just below her revealed, milky bosom, leisurely pulling it down the Maven's slim waist before it met her wide hips.

 _She is much too hot for me._

LeBlanc began to tug harshly at the dress, struggling to pull it past Sona's hips before the Maven arched her back, causing the dress to miraculously slide down. Slowly peeling the dress down Sona's thick thighs, sliding the Demacian's long and sensual legs out of the blue garb before gently casting it aside, LeBlanc nearly collapsed from seeing Sona's nude body presented so _innocently_ on her couch.

 _I need her._

Abandoning her intelligence as primal thoughts began to flood her mind, the Deceiver knelt down to the wooden floor, grabbing Sona's legs and pulling her to the right, forcing the Maven to sit up just right in front of her.

LeBlanc crawled closer, her eyes looking up at Sona's blushing face before she let her eyes gently cascade the curves of her Demacian body. She shook her head, moving her hands up to hold Sona's waist, sliding her palms down her smooth, creamy skin before catching the Maven's hips in her hands.

"I'm sorry." LeBlanc apologized. "I just can't help but ogle your body. How magnificent it is. It's beyond me that a _human_ could possess such beauty."

 _Oh man, I'm saying stuff without thinking_ _…_ _but look at how pink her cheeks have grown._

After she spoke, LeBlanc guided her palms down to Sona's thighs, eventually finding nowhere else for her greedy hands to descend as they were resting at the Maven's feet.

 _I guess that's where I begin._

Thhe Deceiver rose Sona's left foot, kissing her mid-foot before trailing upwards with her lips, moving past the Maven's shin and knee before reaching her thighs, jumping over her hips as she reached her stomach. LeBlanc let her tongue slip out from between her purple lips, trailing it around the Demacian's navel before descending her body again, kissing all the way back down to her right foot before she called it quits.

LeBlanc took a deep breath of air, sighing as she looked up at Sona whose face was twisted with awaiting ecstasy. She parted the Maven's legs by pushing her knees apart, looking forward to see juices sheened upon southern lips between Sona's wet thighs, her excitement so amplified to the point where the small amount of time naked was enough for the Demacian's nectar to drip onto LeBlanc's leather couch.

 _I bet it taste sweet… like syrup – or candy…_

The Deceiver halted her mind from wandering any further, pressing her lips against Sona's left inner-thigh, moving closer and closer with small kisses towards the Maven's sex.

 _Not yet!_

LeBlanc looked up as she skipped right over Sona's womanhood, watching the Demacian look down at her with anger and confusion. She wanted release just as bad as LeBlanc did, despite it being her first time. Hesitance was not a factor anymore.

A trail of kisses down Sona's right thigh, going to her knee before moving up back to her womanhood, LeBlanc already getting small samples of Sona's flavor from the excitement which stained her milky thighs. At the slowest pace possible, the Deceiver kissed circles around Sona's womanhood, listening to her leather cushion shift from the Maven's impatience.

 _I guess it's been enough._

The Noxian held onto the Maven's thighs, making sure to keep her still before following through. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Sona's glossy lovebud, feeling the Demacian's weight move within her palms before she opened her eyes and glanced up to watch her face.

 _How pretty she looks._ LeBlanc thought as she let her tongue slip out, letting the tip touch Sona's bundle of sensitive nerves as she saw the Maven wince again.

She dragged her tongue up and Sona leaned back into the couch, her nails digging into the dark purple leather as LeBlanc began to teasingly flick up and down against the Demacian's clitoris like a light switch. Except it kept her tuned on, and never off.

The Deceiver brought her lips together, capturing the nub barely between before she hit the Maven with a surprise, immediately sucking strenuously as the only sounds in the room became LeBlanc sucking, and Sona's skin rubbing against the leather.

Sona's eyes never opened, but the same could not be said for her parted lips. Her nails dug into the couch as her back arched, the Demacian's shoulders pressed into the leather material while her hips bucked along to the rhythm of both her quivering body and LeBlanc's energetic southern-sapping.

"Ah!" LeBlanc exclaimed in surprise, Sona's juices jetting against her chin and neck as the Maven's whole body began to shake assiduously

The Demacian curled her toes and stretched her legs, all her limbs falling limp before LeBlanc gave halt to her sucking, standing up, and staring at the panting Maven as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"Are you okay?" LeBlanc asked as she looked down at the chest-heaving Maven whose eyes opened to look back up at her.

Sona nodded her head and smile, looking down at her sweat-covered body as she noticed the orgasm-induced liquids on LeBlanc's couch.

" _Sorry."_ Sona mouthed, awkwardly smiling at the Noxian who stood in front of her.

"It's okay." LeBlanc smiled, nodding her head before looking to the right and towards her stairs. "Why don't we take this to my room?"

Sona blushed and smiled, getting up before nearly tumbling over, LeBlanc catching the Maven by her shoulders before they stared in each other's eyes.

 _I can't believe you're mine now._

They kissed, and after they parted, Sona tilted her head confusingly, licking her own lips before shaking her head.

 _She just accidentally tasted herself… how funny._

Sona shrugged her shoulders and kissed LeBlanc again, the both of them clumsily making their way up the stairs with tongues dancing together, almost tripping over multiple times. The Demacian plucked at LeBlanc's clothing, pulling at the many belts around her hips, calmly tossing aside the silky fabric as she hadn't even looked down to see if she had done it, her attention way too focused on kissing the Deceiver who struggled to lead them to her room.

LeBlanc turned her head back between a kiss, pushing the door open with her shoulder before turning back to kiss Sona. The aforementioned woman's hands were behind the Deceiver's back, playing with the straps on her purple barely-covering-her-body one-piece before it loosened.

"Lie down." The Noxian stated as she slipped her legs out of the lingerie, standing completely nude after she slipped her feet out of her golden heels, her body only in the singular stocking on her left leg which stretched all the way up to her mid-thigh.

Sona shook her head, standing still.

"Lie down, Sona." LeBlanc repeated, smiling as she walked closer to the busty Maven, her hands moving down and behind the Demacian's back, the Noxian's fingertips pressed against Sona's large rear.

She shook her head again, a smirk growing on her lips.

"Fine, then." LeBlanc chuckled, pushing Sona forward, causing her to hit the foot-board of her bed before tumbling backwards.

LeBlanc walked to the foot of her bed, jumping onto her bed sheets before straddling Sona's waist. Their hands immediately sought each other's, their fingers intertwined as the Deceiver leaned down to press her lips against the Demacian's.

"Ah!" LeBlanc yelped, the bedspring squeaking as Sona had shifted their position, rolling LeBlanc over so that she was now the one on top.

Sona leaned down and kissed LeBlanc, their mouths parting so that their tongues could dance together for the uncountable time tonight. The Maven took LeBlanc's hands, guiding them to her hips, stranding them there before also abandoning the kiss.

 _Dominate me._

The Demacian descended LeBlanc's body, a playful smirk on her lips as she now sat between the Deceiver's legs. She let her eyes roam the Noxian's tinted skin, the subtle tint of purple always rose questions in her mind. Sona parted LeBlanc's legs, shaking her head disapprovingly at the Deceiver's succulent womanhood which was leaking onto the bed sheets and down her own inner-thighs.

"As you can tell, foreplay is unnecessary at this point." LeBlanc stated. "Just finish me, I beg you."

Sona nodded, but then cocked her head back before shaking it.

"What?" The Deceiver asked.

 _I hope she doesn't wish to torture me any further._

Sona ascended LeBlanc's body, straddling the Deceiver's waist once again. She leaned down and took a purple nipple between her soft lips, the Demacian's tongue gently flickering against the Noxian's salmon peak before she brought her hands to massage both of the Deceiver's breast. The Maven briefly halted her sucking, licking her lips before moving her mouth to the other nipple, engulfing it to attend to LeBlanc's sexual desires.

"C'mon, Sona…" LeBlanc muttered, reaching behind herself for a pillow, sliding it underneath her head before she unwound and closed her eyes. "Please."

The Maven refrained from kneading the Deceiver's mounds, letting her oral grip of LeBlanc's right nipple go as she looked up at the Noxian and waited for her to open her eyes. A few silent seconds passed by, and LeBlanc felt nothing, just the weight of Sona's light body on her waist. She opened her eyes and looked forward, seeing Sona tilt her head as if she were asking a question.

" _What_?" LeBlanc chuckled.

Sona shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh…" The Deceiver said, nodding her head before closing her eyes, her lips curving into a deviant smirk. " _Fuck_ me, Sona."

LeBlanc soon felt the Maven descend her body once again, a concave impression in the bed sheets where Sona was now sitting between the Noxian's thighs. The Maven parted LeBlanc's legs, a hesitant expression on her face as she fixed herself to straddle the Deceiver's right thigh, her right hand perfectly positioned at LeBlanc's nether regions.

"Oh!" LeBlanc gasped, arching her back a quick second before falling back to the bed sheets with wide eyes, feeling Sona's fingers abruptly thrust into her womanhood.

With a duet of digits, Sona began to pump her arm, LeBlanc's slick womanhood helping the Maven seamlessly glide her fingers in and out of the Deceiver's sex. LeBlanc gripped onto the bed sheets, her legs constantly writhing as she tossed her head side to side, moans slipping out from between her purple lips as Sona plundered more from between Leblanc's other lips down south.

 _I feel so guilty. I can moan freely, express my satisfaction as she has to remain mute… I do not wish to anger her, but it feels way too good!_

"Oh my!" The Noxian yelled, taking a deep breath of air as she forgot to breathe for a moment.

 _Has it even been 2_ _0 seconds?! I don't think I can last any longer_ _!_

"Shit!" LeBlanc muttered, arching her back as she rode Sona's fingers, bucking her hips in order to get the Maven's string-plucking digits deeper within herself.

The Deceiver's body fell back down against the bed sheets, the entire bed rampantly squeaking as Sona proved her fingers artistry with dexterous pumps. The aforementioned woman's arm began to grow numb, unused to using her limb in such ways. Soreness wouldn't stop her, though, LeBlanc would surely have to be paid back for pleasing her so well in the living room.

* * *

Lance lightly knocked on LeBlanc's door, tapping his boot impatiently against the cobblestone floor before he sighed and walked to her window. Her curtains were up, Lance cupping his hands together against the glass, looking through them to see a silhouette of an empty house.

"Where is she?" Lance muttered to himself, walking back to the door as his hand sought its knob before twisting it gently.

It opened.

Lance tiptoed into LeBlanc's home, the flooring underneath his boots barely creaking as he walked into the living room and saw _everything_.

First, his eyes fell upon Sona's dress, the blue garment hung over the arm of LeBlanc's largest couch. Then he saw all the paper, but he noticed one with a significant amount of writing on it. Lance squatted down, picking it up, squinting as he struggled to read the Maven's handwriting.

"I-I… h-h-have…" Lance attempted to read, shaking his head before scrunching the paper up and throwing it aside.

Lance turned his head to the left and glanced at the stairs which led to the Deceiver's upper floor, but then he began to hear a mantra of odd squeaking sounds emanate through the ceiling above him. He silently walked forward, seeing LeBlanc's half-skirt on the wooden steps and her cape beside the couch which had a notable imprint in its only wet and leftmost cushion.

"Sona~!" LeBlanc moaned out loud as she stretched the last letter in the Maven's name, her voice just audible enough through the thick ceiling so that Lance could overhear her pleasure-filled scream.

The interrogator's eyes widened with realization.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Someone's here."_ The Deceiver whispered near-silently as she sat up, placing one of her fingers against the Maven's tender lips. _"Hide, Sona. Now."_

LeBlanc's eyes watched her open doorway, her ears alarmed for the faintest sound. She gently crept off her mattress, resting the bottom of her feet on her bedroom floor. The Deceiver glanced backwards, spotting the Demacian slide underneath her bed.

With trembling legs, LeBlanc nervously tiptoed towards her closet, deliberately opening it as slowly as she possibly could, wincing at every creak it made. Her heart thumped violently underneath her left breast, its echo obstructing her auditory observation attempts. The Deceiver stretched her arm forward, grabbing a deep purple towel, wrapping it around her body sluggishly to conceal her sweaty goods that Sona made vigorous love to. Love that shouldn't be found out about.

"H-hello?" LeBlanc nervously called out as she stepped out of her room, turning off the light before pulling the door shut behind her.

No response from down below.

"Hello?" LeBlanc repeated, holding onto her wooden railing as she began to tread down her steps, her eyes constantly zipping left and right as to watch for any oddities. "Anyone here?"

 _Not currently, that is._

The Noxian studied her home's main entrance, squatting down while holding the towel against her body, dragging the tips of her fingers against her floorboard.

 _Dirt. Someone brought dirt into my home. Someone wearing boots._

"Lance…" LeBlanc muttered to herself, standing back up before she marched towards her door, her hand seeking its brass knob before she turned it, pulling backwards, causing it to fling open. "Lance!"

No one was in sight.

 _I left the door unlocked… how foolish of me._

Staring at the vast amount of empty space in front of her house, LeBlanc took a deep breath of air before she shook her head, stepping back into her home before closing her door, turning the lock this time.

 _Why did he leave without saying anything?_

Her eyes scanned her living room, her sight catching Sona's blue dress in its field, the garb gently laying on the arm of her couch. LeBlanc walked up to it, lifting it up as she inspected it closely.

 _This could mean nothing. I will just tell him she never wore it yet._

The Deceiver began to stride forward before she kicked something light, her head tilting down before she noticed a scrunched-up piece of paper.

 _He must've tried to read it._ LeBlanc thought to herself as she knelt down, picking it up before unraveling it.

 _No. This isn't good._

She was beginning to panic, distress overwhelming her body as she fell into her couch – just beside the spot where she made love to a woman she should have not been even _feeding_.

 _This is her story. This is what she told me before we-_

LeBlanc began to chuckle to herself.

She slapped her own forehead, breaking out in queer, hysterical laughter.

 _What am I worried about? Lance can't read. He must've crushed the paper within his barbaric hands when he realized such._

The Deceiver began to calm down, smoothing out the blemishes in Sona's note before she gently rest it down on her coffee table. She stood up and turned around, staring at her couch before she noticed a stain on her rightmost leather cushion.

 _Just water, Lance. Nothing else._

LeBlanc, now less nervous, began to walk back towards her stairs, but her feet met a soft fabric and she collapsed to the floor with a stumble.

 _What caused that?_

LeBlanc groaned as Leblanc groaned as she shifted herself to rest on her elbows, looking down her legs, noticing her half-skirt resting on her toes.

"Fuck…" The Noxian muttered with both pain and realization.

 _Sona's clothes not present on her body is one thing. But my clothes on the floor as well? Lance is stupid… but he's not that stupid._

She jumped back up to her feet and grabbed her skirt, picking up the remnants of her outfit along her steps before she returned to her bedroom.

"Sona?" LeBlanc quietly asked as she flipped her light-switch, her eyes watching the bottom of her bed.

The Deceiver saw the Maven crawl out from underneath her bed, large, revealed breasts bouncing just slightly as she stood straight and cleaned the dust off from her ivory skin.

"We have trouble." LeBlanc stated as she found herself unable to peel her eyes away from the curvaceous Maven who innocently stood in front of her.

The Noxian extended her finger, curling her index to indicate Sona to follow her. She guided the Demacian to her living room, the both of them getting dressed immediately before they took their seats beside each other, remaining silent for what seemed forever.

 _ **You should've closed your door.**_

"What?" LeBlanc asked, glancing at the paper before back up at Sona, her blue hair messy due to… _certain altercations…_

 _ **They heard you**_ _._

"What do you mean? The Deceiver asked again, worry clearly present in her voice.

 _ **Your moaning. Whomever intruded your home… they heard you moan my name.**_

"It was Lance." LeBlanc stated, looking away from the Maven who pointed out the obvious, staring down at her feet before shaking her head with shame. "How sluggish I have become."

 _ **It's okay.**_

"Okay?" The Noxian asked as she stared at the paper Sona waved in front of her. "How's it okay? If he tells someone it means the premature death for the both of us!"

 _ **You must capture him.**_

 _Did she just… really say that?_

 **Bring him back here, and convince him otherwise. Lie to him – say that I was massaging your feet. Say that I spilt ink allover your clothing and you needed to get out of them immediately.**

"Both of those were atrocious lies." LeBlanc pointed out. "I used to be quite good at that."

 _ **What happened?**_

"You." LeBlanc replied, staring up at Sona before frowning. "My affection for you has obstructed my ability to connive."

 _I think she's going to cry, her face is stricken with sadness._ _Her fingers are trembling ever-so greatly, I can barely fathom how she is able to scribble another sentence._

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _She really is crying now._

"I didn't mean it like that, Sona." LeBlanc said as she scooted closer to the mutely weeping Maven, cupping her cheek, raising her chin to force their eyes to meet. "I've only known you for a handful of time – but I feel home with you already."

The Deceiver pressed her lips against Sona's, her right hand gently massaging the soft skin of her face before they parted their lock.

"When night falls, I'll be back with a certain, slithering vermin." LeBlanc stated as she stared into the Demacian's eyes, a loving smile on her lips before she stood up and began to march up her stairs. "Until then, come join me for a shower."

* * *

Steam filled the bathroom as two nude silhouettes danced behind a purple shower curtain, warm water washing down upon both their nude and young bodies. Their fingers were intertwined, two pairs of lips pressed together, parted just slightly as to let both their tongues meet together.

The blue-haired woman's back was pressed against the wall, her left leg raised in the air by the Noxian who pinned her against it. A pair of pleasure-seeking fingers were treading down south between thick, Demacian thighs to plunder nothing else but pleasure from the Maven. LeBlanc drove them in, her eyes locked on the wincing bluette's face whose eyes fell shut immediately in front of her.

"How timid." The Deceiver commented, a sinful smirk on her lips as her eyes fell down upon Sona's lascivious curves, ascending back up to watch her large breasts bounce along to her fingers smooth rhythm. "This is not what I planned when I said 'come join me for a shower.' Sona…"

The Demacian's hands were sprawled against the wall, her fingers attempting to clutch onto the flat tiles as she opened her mouth as if she were to scream out loud. Her hips began to buck involuntarily, riding the waves of pleasure as she hungrily did the same with LeBlanc's fingers.

Finally, the Maven gave in, womanly juices spurting out from her sex as the Deceiver pulled out, washing the Demacian's cum off from her digits underneath the shower-head's rain.

Sona grabbed LeBlanc's shoulders, flipping their positions, now being the one who was pinning the other against the wall. The Maven spread the Noxian's legs, only to find the sweet cavern between LeBlanc's thighs inhibited by the aforementioned woman's own hand.

"No." LeBlanc said as she waved her index finger side to side, shaking her head with disapproval. "I need to shower. You can quench my lust when I come back later tonight, after we deal with Lance."

Sona looked like as if she sighed, nodding her head softly before shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sona." LeBlanc said as she began to lather her barely-purple skin with soap, white bubbles forming all over her body. "We'll have plenty of quality time once this Lance situation is dealt with."

* * *

"I'm going now." LeBlanc said as she walked towards her door, turning around after she slipped her feet into her golden heels.

Sona nodded her head and smiled, leaning forward with her eyes closed and lips puckered.

LeBlanc mimicked the Maven and they kissed farewell, the Deceiver waving Sona off before she opened the door and disappeared into the night.

" _I haven't used you in a long time."_ LeBlanc whispered to herself as she clutched the elongated staff within her hand, staring at the three, pink jewels rotating spasmodically within its large, curved head.


	9. Chapter 9

Water crashed down upon LeBlanc's skin, the golden, silk underbody of her purple cape cemented to the skin of her back as her heels clicked against the bricks in the alley.

" _Dark sky."_ LeBlanc whispered to herself as she looked up at the murk, seeing near-black clouds inhibiting the moonlight which would normally shine down upon the Noxian streets. "How fortunate."

Scaling a bricked wall with her body crouched down low as the sound of the pounding shower masked her footsteps, LeBlanc took a deep breath of air, her eyes locked onto a small house ahead of her.

The Deceiver clutched her staff, the wet metal squeaking within her palm as she made sure to remain out of the streetlamp's light. Within seconds, she found herself on Lance's doorstep, her eyes flickering all around to watch for anyone who could possibly spot her.

 _Perhaps… I should try a window first._

LeBlanc nodded to herself, strutting away from the front entrance and to the side of Lance's house, making sure to duck underneath the windowsills which had light on the other side. She waited a few seconds, listening for any footsteps – if such a thing was possible to hear through all the rain and thunder.

 _Okay…_

Her fingers grabbed a window, and as lightly as possible, she attempted to pull it up.

 _Locked._

The Mage sighed before shaking her head, crouching back down before sneaking further along the side of the house, arriving at yet another window.

She grabbed it and took a deep breath of air, her bottom lipped trapped between her teeth as she attempted to raise it up from the sill.

 _C'mon Lance… do you want to be robbed?_

She realized that the sudden opening of the window, no matter how small, would fill Lance's house with the sound of rain… another problem LeBlanc now had to deal with.

 _I shall wait for thunder to crash. That should mask the sound._

Right on cue, an ensemble of rumbling clashes filled the air, the sound so deafening even the voice of the showering rain was muted, just like the window's opening, LeBlanc's entering, and the window's shutting.

LeBlanc landed on her left foot and right knee, her fingertips against the wooden floorboards as she balanced her weight from toppling herself over. The thunder stopped as she gathered her breath, the Deceiver waiting a few seconds before moving as to wait for the interrogator to come looking for her.

 _He has no clue that I'm inside his home._

The Mage snook forward, a candle flickering in Lance's living room as she could hear footsteps beginning to race down the staircase.

LeBlanc pinned her wet caped-back against the wall, squatting in the corner of the hall as she remained out of Lance's sight, listening to the interrogator through the wall on her left as her fingers wrapped her staff tightly for reassurance.

She heard Lance blow out the candle, the inside of the house going near pitch-black as she just barely peeked her head out, almost not seeing the interrogator in boxers and a t-shirt as his silhouette was re-approaching the staircase.

 _There will be no sleep for you tonight, Lance._

LeBlanc stood up, raising her staff in the air before slamming its butt against the floor, the sound causing Lance to jump up and turn around.

"What was that?" Lance asked as he stared at the dark corner LeBlanc was hiding in, his bare feet slowly tiptoeing forward as he stretched his neck to watch for anything unusual.

A golden chain flew out from the darkness, its blinding golden-aura wrapping around the interrogator's arms as it bound his arms to his sides.

"Shh…" LeBlanc said as she walked into the chain's glowing light, the other end of the magical tether within her left hand as her staff was in her right.

"L-LeBlanc! W-what're y-you doing?!" Lance stammered nervously, gulping audibly as he stared at the barely-visual mage in front of himself.

Ignoring the man's question, the Deceiver rose her staff back into the air, pointing it towards Lance before a golden sigil flew above his head.

"No more words from you." LeBlanc chuckled after she silenced the interrogator with magic, snapping her fingers before the sigil and chain lost their illuminance.

She walked past Lance and tugged the chain, the interrogator stumbling forward as his eyes widened at the realization that _he_ was now the prisoner.

* * *

Lance stumbled to the floor as LeBlanc pushed him forward, the interrogator's mouth moved but no words were heard. The Deceiver locked her door shut before slipping out of her heels, removing her cape before dropping it on the floor with a wet thud.

"Sona!" LeBlanc called out as she yanked Lance back up to his feet, dragging him towards the basement door before calling for the Maven a second time. "Sona! It's safe! Come down to the basement."

The Deceiver placed her staff against the wall before opening the basement staircase's door, turning on a light before collecting her weapon, glaring at Lance to remind him of her dominance as she began to guide him down the creaky steps.

She reached above her head and pulled a string, a lightbulb flickering before actually turning on, supplying the room with just enough light for the situation.

"Don't try anything." LeBlanc said as she grabbed a wooden chair that was hidden in the corner, placing it against the pole where she had once tied Sona to.

She pushed Lance into the chair, and then the chain quickly unwrapped his body, the man attempting to move his arms before it re-wrapped back around his torso, confining him and the chair to the pole. LeBlanc turned around, seeing Sona staring at the interrogator, a hint of fear on her face while her fingers were gently resting atop the etwahl floating in front of her.

"I'm going to undo my spell." LeBlanc said as she snapped her fingers.

"What're you doing?!" Lance screamed out, his eyes on LeBlanc before Sona. "Why am I chained like this?!"

"Isn't it rude to enter one's home without permission?" LeBlanc asked as she didn't bother with even looking at the interrogator, removing her mantelpiece from her head before resting it on top a table beside herself. "You could learn some things that you shouldn't know."

"W-what?!" Lance replied. "Y-you left the door unlocked!"

"See?" The Deceiver said as she glanced over to Sona, a smirk on her lips before she finally looked at Lance. "I didn't even have to ask if it was him who entered. He just came out and told us."

Lance scowled, his eyebrows furrowing as his hands burled up into fists. He fell straight into the Deceiver's trap.

"What did you plan on doing with your newfound information?" LeBlanc said as she marched closer to the interrogator, her shadow casting a black veil over the bound man's body as he stared up at her.

"Nothing. I-I swear." Lance stuttered, gulping nervously as his eyes briefly peeked at LeBlanc's staff.

"Then why did you flee?" The Deceiver asked as she wiped raindrops off from her eyebrows.

"B-because… I thought you two were…" The interrogator – who was now the interrogated – replied with each word getting quieter than the one before, until nothing could be heard under his breath any longer.

"You thought _what_?" LeBlanc asked with annoyance in her voice. "Tell me!"

"'I-I thought you two were having _sex_!" Lance admitted, closing his eyes as he waited to be hit.

Nothing happened, the interrogator opening his eyes to see LeBlanc looking over at Sona before back down at him.

"I thought right..." Lance commented as he stared down at his own bare feet. "The Demacian is not your prisoner."

"She is very much _my_ prisoner." LeBlanc stated, turning away from Lance as she glanced at the Maven a second time. "My definition of prisoner is ju-"

The chair curbed against the basement floor as Lance roared out loud, breaking free of the magical bind as he jumped to his feet, his hand extending outwards as LeBlanc realized she was in danger, flinching as she felt the man's hand grab her shoulder.

Sona plucked a string, eliciting a sharp, violent-sounding note from her etwahl.

Lance fell to the floor.

"Sona!" LeBlanc called out as she stepped away from Lance, the interrogator's hands over his chest as he began to cough erratically. "What was that?!"

The Maven's eyes were wider than ever, her entire body shaking as her finger released the string that she had pulled.

The Deceiver returned her attention to the man who attempted to attack her, seeing blood spill over his fingers as his chest heaved frantically.

"Lance?" LeBlanc called the interrogator's name as she peeled his hands off from his chest, staring at the increasing blotch of blood on his grey t-shirt.

She grabbed the hemline of Lance's top, rolling the shirt up his torso until she spotted his injury. A hole sat in his right breast about the size of a gold coin, blood spilling out of it as quickly as water flowed down a river.

"Sona – stop!" The Deceiver asked as she stared up and to the left at the frozen Demacian. "Heal him, do something!"

The Maven did naught but stare at the bleeding man, her body still trembling as if she were nude in a winter storm.

The interrogator began to cough, and blood began to replace saliva.

"He's drowning in his own blood." LeBlanc stated as she stood back up to her feet, pointing her staff down at Lance before turning her head away from his corpse.

A bright, golden orb flew out from the magical weapon, hitting Lance directly in the chest before a second followed.

The coughing was brought to a halt, and so was Lance's life.

 _I was only going to ask you questions. I never planned on doing… this. I was going to accept any punishment the court would lay upon me if you were to inform them of my actions with Sona. Killing you is one of two crimes I've committed today, but it is greatly outweighed by the second: treason. The Demacian is the reason why you lay dead on my basement floor. Her punishment will be cruel, and mines will be as well – as helping her after what she has done will result in both our heads being removed. That is a punishment that neither I, nor Sona will accept. I refuse to lose her so soon, even if that means going against the Noxian law._

"I take it that you're good with body disposal." LeBlanc abruptly said as she broke the minutes of dreadful silence between Sona, herself, and Lance's corpse.

The Demacian nodded her head.


	10. Chapter 10

LeBlanc walked away from Sona, the Maven's body frozen as she could do naught but stare at the lifeless corpse pooling blood at her feet. She had done this, and that she knew. She wasn't ready to face the consequences for her actions – and LeBlanc wasn't either. The Deceiver came back with a big and brown gardening bag, the ones used to place dead weeds in – except their motive was to shove a dead body inside instead.

The Noxian gave Sona a reassuring nod before turning her head towards Lance's corpse. LeBlanc grabbed his feet and pulled him forward, and Sona took the bag and placed it on the floor. Together, they slid the Interrogator's body into the bag and struggled to place it back upwards once he was folded inside.

"Good…" LeBlanc said after taking a deep breath of air, her hands shaky as she grabbed the opening of the bag, peeking inside before uttering a shudder.

She brought the opening edges of the bag all together, tying them as tightly as she possibly could in order to shut out the treason Lance's dead body represented. Sona and LeBlanc shoved their fingers underneath the bag, uncomfortable with the feeling of a dead body against their digits rather than dead weeds

"I bet you're used to this." LeBlanc awkwardly commented.

Sona remained quiet.

LeBlanc grunted as the both of them rose the bag up together, struggling to find a comfortable grip before they started to waddle towards the basement stairs. Sona went first, and LeBlanc was underneath, the both of them guiding the concealed body up the stairs before they dropped it in LeBlanc's living room.

The Deceiver allowed her eyes to scan her home, happy to see that all her curtains were drawn over her windows. She looked down at the bag before glancing over at Sona, a gentle smile creeping up on her lips as the maven's face was stricken with brood anxiety.

"It'll be alright, Sona." LeBlanc said as she approached the Demacian, wrapping her arms around her for comfort. "Just… go downstairs and clean up the blood, alright?"

Sona slowly nodded and just-as slowly marched back down into the basement.

LeBlanc waited to hear the creaking of the steps to reach the bottom before she closed the basement door, and then `closed her eyes and began to think about the current situation.

 _I don't think I can persuade myself out of this one. I just can't think of a logical explanation. They don't even know that Sona is living within my home… they still think that she is under Lance's supervision within the prisons._

The Deceiver opened her eyes and sighed, grabbing the bag before dragging it across her wooden living room floor, taking it close towards her home's entrance. LeBlanc then walked away from the gardening bag and plumped herself down into the chair Sona usually sat in, her fingertips gripping onto the leather armrests as she became flustered with stress and _fear_.

 _They're going to kill me. They're going to kill her. If I tell them I couldn't get information out of her because she's mute… they won't believe me. Swain is naïve and he'll eliminate me as soon as he realizes what's going on here._

"I need time to think of a plan." LeBlanc whispered to herself as she got up from her seat, marching towards the basement door before opening it.

The Deceiver closed the basement door behind herself and raced down the stairs, seeing Sona on her knees, her bloody fingers grasping a blood-soaked rag while her arms were coated in the same contents, the lower half of her blue dress stained with streaks of red.

"Sona…" LeBlanc called as she watched the Demacian turn to face her, small rivulets of blood sitting on her cheeks as she was wiping tears from her face. "That's enough for now."

Sona tilted her head at LeBlanc, her facial expression reading all sorts of _'what do you mean?'_

"Come." LeBlanc said as she walked towards the kneeling Maven, extending her arms outwards for Sona to take. "Let's put Lance in the spear-crate we brought you in. It's still sitting outside behind my house in the alley."

The Demacian nodded her head, taking LeBlanc's hand before standing up on her feet.

The both of them walked out of the basement, the Deceiver turning off all the lights before they landed in her living room. She pushed the door shut behind herself and guided Sona towards the bag. LeBlanc opened her door and immediately, they were greeted with the torrential winds and drowning showers accompanying the murky clouds and symphonious clashes of thunder and lightning.

LeBlanc and Sona pushed all of their fingers underneath the bag and lifted it up, the both of them starting to guide it out of the Deceiver's home. They took it to the alley which the spear-crate sat in, the opening greeting them as they both remembered that they would have to nail it back up.

"Go back inside and get my staff in the basement." LeBlanc ordered. "Also, get a hammer and some nails."

Sona nodded and hurried back around to the front of the house.

The Noxian grunted as she dropped Lance's body inside of the crate, looking up at the sky as the waterfalls of rain battered down against her skin, ruining the black eyeliner and purple lipstick beautifying her face. Behind herself, she could hear bare-footsteps splashing in puddles of water, each stride sounding closer and closer as she turned around to see Sona holding her staff, a hammer and a box of nails.

"Is everything okay?" LeBlanc asked as she watched Sona's body, noticing how the Maven's blue dress was drenched in water, causing it to _tightly_ hug her curves and outline her _delicates_.

Sona nodded and rested LeBlanc's staff against the wall, handing the Deceiver the hammer and nails afterwards.

LeBlanc oddly smirked at the Demacian as she took grip of the hammer, her eyes unable to peel themselves away from the Maven's gorgeous body.

 _No matter how severe the situation is, I can't help but admire her beauty._

The Noxian finally broke her gaze, turning around and grabbing the fallen front-panel of the spear-crate, lifting it up and putting it against the box. Sona came to LeBlanc's side, helping pin the panel against the crate as LeBlanc began to attempt to _quietly_ nail it down. The Demacian and the Noxian couldn't help but dart their heads side to side every time thunder clashed, their bodies shaking in the cold rain as they felt as if someone would catch them any moment now.

"That's good enough." LeBlanc said as she walked away from the crate, seeing Sona stare at her confusingly. "What?"

The Demacian's eyebrows furrowed as she rose her right hand up in the air, four of her fingers standing erect before she pointed at the box of nails by her feet.

"Are you asking why I only used four nails?" The Deceiver asked.

Sona nodded.

"B-because I really want to get back inside." LeBlanc stated. "And besides – I'm going destroy this crate."

Sona cocked her head back and widened her eyes, pulling her eyes away from LeBlanc's mischievous grin before she glanced over at the staff resting against the wall by her side.

The Maven became even more confused, wondering why she even brought the hammer and nails if LeBlanc was going to destroy the crate anyways.

"Go back inside." LeBlanc commanded as she walked forward and past Sona, her fingers wrapping around the shaft of her staff before she rose it up in the air.

Sona nodded and hurried away, her footsteps getting quieter and quieter as they splashed in the rain around and to the front of the house.

The jewel at the head of LeBlanc's staff began to glow a bright pink as it began to spin incredibly fast. The Deceiver pointed it away from the wooden crate, waiting a few seconds until thunder crashed, hurling her arm forward to point the glowing weapon towards the single-corpse-filled spear-crate.

A bright, yellow-glowing sigil flew forward and then another pink one followed it. The thunder masked the sounds of destruction, the wooden splinters of the box flying apart, some even hitting LeBlanc's body before they all landed on the floor around her.

A few quiet seconds passed by as LeBlanc stared at the fragments of Lance's corpse littering the walls of the alleyway, the remnants of the box, the gardening bag, and the interrogator's body burning up into ashes before washing down into a sewer drain.

And thus, there was no evidence.

 _Except for his blood in my basement._


	11. Chapter 11

_W_ _hy did I even nail the box up? Am I going insane?_

LeBlanc grabbed the hammer and box of nails at her feet and held it in her left hand. Her staff began to simmer down, the magical crystal floating peacefully still as its illuminating glow quieted down.

" _Let's hope the thunder covered the sound of the explosion."_ The Deceiver muttered to herself as she began to strut down the alleyway, moving to the front of her home before opening the door, going inside and closing it behind herself.

Sona stood in front of her, not wanting to sit on any of the couches as she was drowned in water. LeBlanc couldn't help but ogle the Demacian, dissatisfied with how her blue dress had streaks of red blood on it still.

"Take your dress off." LeBlanc ordered as she began to remove her own heels, placing them aside before pulling her cape off from her neck.

LeBlanc began to remove all of her clothes right there, at the entrance of her home, her wet, sheening body presented nude in front of the Demacian's shocked eyes.

"I don't want to get too much water in my home." LeBlanc stated with a playful smirk. "Don't get the wrong idea."

 _I have the wrong idea, though._

Sona nodded and struggled to pull her dress up and over her head, the beautiful blue garment falling to the floor with a loud, wet thud as they both stood in front of each other cold and naked.

A few steps forward were made before they hugged each other, their breasts pressed together as Sona's arms wrapped around LeBlanc's neck while the Deceiver's arms wrapped around the Maven's waist. Their eyes were closed as they began to feel warmth within their close embrace, their lips idly moving closer to one another's before they kissed.

"The rain didn't wash away all of the blood on your skin." LeBlanc stated, breaking the kiss, opening her eyes as Sona did the same, the both of them staring at each other's eyes. "Let me clean you."

 _Like I did once before, when you were new to me… how long ago that felt – despite being only a few nights…_

Sona nodded her head and smiled, and then they both abandoned their nude embrace.

The Maven was the first to walk up the stairs, her thick, beguiling rear propped just perfectly in front of LeBlanc's eyes as it swayed with each step. The Deceiver almost lost control of her inhibitions, barely able to remember what took place in her basement just a handful of minutes ago. She just wanted to sink her teeth into the Demacian's rear, let her head be buried underneath it as her own face became a throne to the bluette's lower over-endowment.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_

They both entered the washroom, closed the door behind them, stepped into the shower, and pulled the shower curtain shut. LeBlanc reached over and turned the right-most knob first, the Maven jumping and stumbling into the Deceiver as the cold water rose the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Sorry!" LeBlanc chuckled as she began to turn the left knob accordingly, the chilling water becoming comfortably warm almost right away.

Sona pouted and shook her head at the Noxian, the pout turning into a smile almost immediately afterwards as LeBlanc laughed again.

Then a blush came upon the Maven's cheeks as she began to march forward towards LeBlanc.

"What're you doing?" LeBlanc asked as she watched Sona strut closer and closer.

Sona grabbed LeBlanc's shoulders and positioned her so that she was now the one with her back against the tiled wall.

"I see…" LeBlanc said as a smirk crawled upon her purple-faded lips. "We have business to finish."

 _Despite the situation with Lance, it seems that she also can't resist me. There's nothing else I could ask for but a safe haven where me and Sona could embrace each other forever._

* * *

The Maven's fingers darted between the Deceiver's thighs, the aforementioned woman planting her palms against the tiled wall that she was pressed against as she waited for what's to come.

"Ah…" LeBlanc moaned as she felt Sona's nails rub against her inner-thighs, her legs spreading even further as she couldn't tell her own wetness apart from the shower's water.

The Demacian abruptly drove her ring and middle finger into the Noxian's sex, causing her to gasp and shudder.

"Mm… Sona." LeBlanc moaned. "Who knew you could be such a deviant?"

The Maven shook her head and moved closer towards the Deceiver, resting herself on top LeBlanc's right thigh as she watched her pleasure-seeking smirk grow even bigger. Sona half-withdrew her digits, her knuckles barely even leaving LeBlanc's womanhood before their entire length re-sheathed themselves back inside the Deceiver's wet scabbard, eliciting a gasp and a brief back-arch from the Noxian.

As the shower's hot-water steam filled the room, so did LeBlanc's moans, the Deceiver writhing against the wall as she could feel her sex tightly squeeze onto the digits pumping within her. The Noxian's chest frantically heaved as her body was left flustered, her purple hair sticking against her forehead and red cheeks as the water washed down against her curves.

"Sona!" LeBlanc yelped as she began to quiver. "Ugh!"

The Deceiver attempted to dig her fingers into the tiled wall, only scratching against it as her moans increased in pitch and speed. Her pleas became pitiful as Sona's thrusts became quicker, the Demacian showing no mercy towards the begging Deceiver as she wished to bring the Noxian past her intense crescendo so that she could show her a thundering climax.

"Ah!" The Deceiver screamed out loud as her eyes shut tight while her mouth was left agape.

Her back arched dangerously far away from the wall it used to be against, her shoulders self-pinned against the tiles as she began to lose her sanity. Juices surged to her core, pushing against Sona's curling fingertips before they forced them out of her sex.

The Maven smiled as she watched LeBlanc heave her chest with fatigue, feeling her right arm's numbness as she cleaned her fingers underneath the showering water. LeBlanc opened her eyes and saw Sona looking at her, the Demacian's lips painted with a sinful smirk as the Deceiver couldn't help but lean forward to press her own against it.

* * *

LeBlanc turned the knobs, the showering water fading down into a mere drip before the Deceiver casted the shower curtain aside. She stepped out and reached for the towels on the back of her washroom door, handing one to Sona before taking the second for herself. They both dried themselves down in silence before tying the towels around their bodies.

"Those few moments in the shower made me forget about the grave situation we have at hand." LeBlanc quietly stated as Sona stood a few steps behind her, her purple towel-wrapped body freezing at the top of her staircase as she peered down.

The wooden floorboards underneath the Maven's feet eerily creaked as she creeped towards the silent Deceiver, her right hand landing on LeBlanc's left shoulder to comfort her.

"Sona…" LeBlanc said as she turned her head left, small streaks of tears running down her cheeks as they met eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

The bluette paused, buffering a few seconds before breaking her trance and nodding her head to show her agreeance.

"Get into bed. I'll be with you in just a moment." The Deceiver ordered as she turned away from the Maven.

Sona nodded her head despite the Noxian's inability to currently see as such. She did as LeBlanc asked and marched into the Deceiver's bedroom, turning on the light as she kept the door open behind her. The bed stood at her feet and she walked to the right side, falling onto the sheets as her eyes gazed up at the ceiling above her.

LeBlanc walked down her staircase and marched towards her front entrance. She picked up all of the clothes that Sona and she had left there, carrying them to her sink before dropping them inside. Her eyes were glued to the Maven's blue dress, and her mind was flooded with all that it represented. LeBlanc broke her stature, shaking her head as she walked towards the candles lit upon her table, blowing them out before the living room became pitch black. Then she walked back up the stairs, doing so quietly. Instead of turning right into her bedroom where Sona was waiting, she turned left and opened that door instead, flicking on the light before stepping forward to sit down in front of her desk.

The Deceiver dipped the tip of the quill into black ink and then pressed it against a sheet of blank paper that she pulled out in front of herself.

 _I shouldn't be writing these. If found, they'll be resounding evidence._

 _She killed Lance. I listened as her etwahl struck a note before I heard Lance fall to the floor. I never knew she had such power within her… I thought she was just a healer._

 _Lance had to be reporting to someone. He had to be lying about Sona. He wouldn't have told them that he gave her to me… that would make him look foolish and weak. That made him foolish and weak_ _just_ _as much as it made me when I accepted his offer._

 _When Lance is supposed to give his next report… they will receive_ _nothing_ _– and then someone will be sent to start looking for him and then when they find nothing… they will start asking questions._

 _And then they will start asking me questions and then they will find Sona and then they will kill me and then they will kill her after they torture her._

 _No._

 _We need to escape_ _._

LeBlanc took a deep breath of air and briefly unwound in her chair, grabbing the paper that was still wet with ink before crumpling it up in her hand. She then swung open her drawer, grabbed the other notes that she had written about Sona and gathered them all. The Deceiver marched out of her office, turning off the light before closing the door behind herself before she entered the washroom. She ripped up the papers into as many pieces as she possibly could, throwing them all into the toilet before flushing them down. The Noxian then left her washroom and walked into her bedroom, seeing Sona's towel-wrapped body lying on the bed, her gaze locked onto the ceiling.

"Are you okay, Sona?" LeBlanc asked.

TSona looked over to the Deceiver and nodded her head.

"Take that towel off… you're going to wet my bed with it." The Deceiver said as she walked to the dresser sitting at her left, opening it up and throwing a pair of deep purple shorts at the Maven.

LeBlanc let her towel fall to the floor and grabbed another pair of shorts, pulling them up her legs before leaving them around her hips. She walked to her closet and opened it, finding a purple t-shirt, throwing it behind herself onto the bed before taking another for herself.

"I hope they fit alright." The Deceiver said as she slipped into the shirt, turning around to see Sona's midsection uncovered as her chest was rather too… large for the shirt's fit. "Hehe… sorry."

Sona blushed and attempted to pull the shirt down more to cover at _least_ her navel.

"I'll get you some clothes tomorrow…" LeBlanc said. "For now, that'll suffice."

The Deceiver walked back to the light switch, closing the door before flicking it off. She blindly walked back to the bed, hearing the mattress sink underneath her weight as she joined Sona's side underneath the sheets. The room was quiet, despite the sounds of thunder crashing outside the window and rain pelting against the roof.

Sona moved closer to LeBlanc, wrapping her arms around the Deceiver as the Noxian opened her eyes to see the moonlit smile of the Maven looking back at her.

" _Turn around."_ The Deceiver whispered as a smile came upon her lips.

Sona obliged and did as the Noxian asked.

LeBlanc moved closer, Sona's rear fitting almost seamlessly into her lap as she could smell the shampoo off from her blue hair. The Deceiver slipped her left leg underneath's Sona's, her right between the both of them before their feet began to gently play together.

" _Sona…"_ LeBlanc whispered as she put her right arm over Sona's waist, resting her palm against the Maven's naked midsection.

The Noxian waited a few moments, gathering her breath while she briefly closed her eyes.

" _I_ _used to_ _do…_ _bad things… evil things… Noxian things. You've changed that despite not even making an attempt to."_ LeBlanc quietly stated. _"Seeing how pure a Demacian is was rejuvenating… how innocent you are._ _In these few days_ _I've known you, you've managed_ _to destroy_ _everything that I am."_

Sona remained quiet.

" _I'm the matron of this organization that has persisted far beyond the creation of Noxus. It's called the Black Rose. You might've heard of it. The previous leader's name was Emilia… and as such, I took that name upon myself. I did it to create a sense of immortality, to make the common folk believe that the previous leader had never died, or left, or whatever became of her."_ LeBlanc informed.

The Deceiver could feel her heartbeat echo throughout her body louder than ever.

" _I know you don't say much. I don't think you've ever written my name on paper yet."_ LeBlanc said. _"Did you ever think the name LeBlanc was too unique to be someone's name?"_

The Maven slowly nodded, feeling LeBlanc's breath on the back of her neck.

" _My full name_ _is_ _believed to be_ _Emilia LeBlanc."_ The Noxian whispered as she slipped her left arm underneath the Maven's side, engulfing the Demacian within her warm embrace as both her arms wrapped tight around Sona's waist. _"It's Evaine. Perhaps one day you could write a song about me."_


	12. Chapter 12

The dark, purple curtains barely let any sunlight peek through their soft fabric as they veiled over the wide window to the left of LeBlanc's bed. The both of them abandoned each other's embrace, the Deceiver being the first one to rise out from underneath the bedsheets as she stretched her limbs with a resounding yawn.

"Good morning, Sona!" Emilia said as she turned to see the Maven stumbling out of her slumber.

The Maven shook her head and opened her mouth as if she were yawning, her lips coming together as she turned over in the bed in attempt to gather more sleep.

"Today is a busy day." The Deceiver stated, walking to the end of the bed before grabbing the purple bedsheets Sona still rested under, chuckling quietly before tugging them as hard as she possibly could so early in the morning.

Sona turned back to face LeBlanc, a pseudo-angry glare on her face as she frowned at the Deceiver.

"Come on." LeBlanc said as she walked to the exit of the room, opening the door before turning on the light to bother Sona some more.

The Deceiver marched out of her bedroom and into her bathroom, flicking on the light as she looked herself in the mirror. Her purple hair was in a mess, no makeup present on her face as she noticed the matching shorts and t-shirt she was in. Sona came in and stood beside her, the both of them noticing their attire. They wore the same outfit, but the Maven's curves were _much_ more _accentuated_. The shirt couldn't fit her as well as it did LeBlanc… but that was due to the difference in their bosom's ampleness. LeBlanc felt a bit of jealousy as she ogled Sona's reflection, wishing that she was bestowed with the endowments that the Maven had.

LeBlanc grabbed a purple toothbrush and a purple tube of toothpaste, squeezing it in order to apply the paste onto the purple bristles of her toothbrush. She then turned the sink on to wet her toothbrush, showing her teeth before bringing it up to her smile. Sona did the same, taking her own purple toothbrush, mirroring everything that the Deceiver did.

After they were both finished with the washroom, Sona walked downstairs into the living room before LeBlanc walked back into her bedroom. She applied her purple lipstick and black eyeliner, but this time she didn't bother with the thin streaks running down to her cheeks, smiling at her slightly different face in the mirror above her dresser. The Deceiver then pulled open one of her dresser's twelve drawers, a few of the purple corset-pantie-brassiere hybrid thing she always wore underneath her cape resting inside. She extended an arm out to reach for one, but shook her head and closed the drawer, opening the two that were beside it.

The Deceiver took some purple panties and a purple brassiere, putting them down on her bed behind herself before closing the drawers. LeBlanc pulled her shorts and t-shirt off, leaving them on the floor as she grabbed the panties and brassiere. She slipped the panties on first, a smile on her lips as she liked how different the lace felt compared to the hybrid lingerie's nylon. Afterwards, she put the brassiere on and turned around, strutting towards her closet as she couldn't help but feel _different_ in her new undergarments.

 _I always had them sitting around, but now I_ _am_ _finally_ _wearing them._

Emilia opened her closet and searched through her clothes, only purple t-shirts and sweaters greeting her as she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She decided that a cotton one would suffice, grabbing it before throwing it behind herself, letting it land on the bed as she grabbed a pair of purple pants. The Deceiver closed the closet and turned around, slipping her feet and legs into the trousers as she tugged them upwards, chuckling as she realized she wouldn't need a belt as they fit snug around her hips. She then grabbed the cotton sweater and pulled it over her head, letting the garment fall down onto her shoulders before slipping her arms through the sleeves. Emilia walked towards her dresser again, smiling at her reflection in the mirror as she felt that she was looking at a whole new person.

"Purple suits you well, Evaine." Evaine stated to herself as she gazed into the mirror.

Evaine closed all the drawers and squatted down, picking up the clothes that she had left on the floor before throwing them into a laundry basket which sat in the corner of her room, just beside her closet. She then picked up the basket and then walked out of her bedroom, turning off the light with her nose before marching down the staircase.

The Deceiver couldn't help but feel nervous as she made each step, thinking about how Sona would feel about her 'new' appearance as her feet met the wooden flooring of her living room.

"Sona." Evaine called the Maven's name as she marched into her kitchen, placing the laundry basket on the floor before opening the pantry to grab a slice of bread.

Sona looked up from her feet and saw her, literally speechless as she stood up from her seat and walked slowly towards the Deceiver. Her eyes couldn't help but flicker up and down as she scanned Evaine, a smile on her lips as she adored her new appearance.

"So… what do you think?" Evaine asked as Sona was now standing in front of her.

The Maven's eyes briefly closed as she nodded her head, opening them to see the Deceiver smiling back at her.

"Can you clean the house up for me while I go buy you some new clothes?" Evaine asked before she leaned forward to kiss Sona on the lips. "I need you to get rid of those notes you wrote. Permanently."

Sona nodded her head, extending her hand outward to play with the cuff of LeBlanc's shirt.

"Our garments are in the sink from last night. There is also some more clothes in the laundry basket behind me." Evaine stated. "Clean them and what you're wearing too."

Sona nodded again.

"And… don't open the curtains." Evaine cautioned. "If anyone comes knocking on the door, quietly sneak up into my room and hide underneath my bed – just like before."

Sona nodded her head, this time much less enthusiastically than before.

The Deceiver grabbed the small, purple purse sitting on her dining table and walked towards the door, slinging its black, leather strap over her shoulder before slipping her feet into her heels. She reached for the door afterwards, pulling it open, glancing over at Sona one last time before shutting it and walking away. She heard the door lock behind herself before she swallowed the bread that was in her hand.

Evaine walked down the cobblestone path, all the way from her isolated home to the market which was flooded with Noxian citizens. She felt anxious as the many people looked at her, looking away quickly as she glared at them for doing as such. She could hear them whisper 'is that LeBlanc?' almost all the time as her pace began to hurry up.

The Deceiver got to the clothing district and spotted a noticeable stall with a bunch of folded shirts sitting on the counter-top which where the older woman stood behind. The stall was so noticeable due to the colour of the garments that sat in it. They were bright, vivid colours, contrasting the drab garments of what the Noxian folk would usually wear.

"Hello." Evaine said as she walked up to the stall, gathering the attention of the elderly woman who turned around to greet her.

"Hello, darling." The woman responded. "How might I help you today?"

"I need clothing for a friend of mine, but the problem is I don't know what size she is." The Deceiver answered.

"Well, get her size and come back." The old woman replied as she turned back around to continue with whatever she was doing.

"No, no. It's important!" Evaine said. "I need them as soon as possible."

The old woman turned back around and looked down at the Deceiver, shaking her head before speaking. "Describe her body type, then."

"She's a slim woman with really large breasts and a really large butt." Evaine stated. "She also has a slim waist and round hips."

"Sounds like a supermodel, darling." The old woman cackled as she turned around, looking at the shirts and pants hanging from the racks. "Any colours? Clothing preferences?" _h_

 _I don't know what she likes… so I'll just pick what I'd like to see her in._

"Give me a red dress with a short skirt, a few black trousers, and a few blue and white shirts." The Deceiver stated. "Also, give me some sandals… size eight should be okay."

The old woman spent a few more moments gathering clothes, turning around and placing them down all in front of Evaine.

"If the shoes don't fit, just tighten the straps." The old woman responded. "That'll be… 240 coins, hun."

Evaine reached into her purse and gathered a handful of coins, handing them to the old woman with a smile.

"Thank you." The old woman responded as she took a white, opaque bag and inserted all of the clothing neatly inside, handing the Deceiver the black shoes separately.

Evaine nodded the elderly woman farewell and began to march away from the stall. She soon found herself exiting the clothing district, and then eventually, the market itself. It was only a ten or fifteen minute walk from the market to her home, but for some reason it felt _much_ longer than usual.


	13. Chapter 13

The Deceiver could feel her heart race within her chest, the blood-pumping muscle pounding against her as she strutted quickly towards her house's door. She fiddled with its knob, twisting it to only hear the lock reject her entry.

"Hello?" Evaine said as she knocked her left hand against the door three times gently, her right hand's fingers tightly clutching onto the handles of the white bag which was filled with new clothes for the Demacian.

LeBlanc could hear a few footsteps slowly pace towards her door. Then she heard the lock release and then she was greeted by the wide smile of the bluette still in the purple shorts and t-shirt she had given her to wear.

"I bought you clothes." The Deceiver said with a wide smile, raising the bag up as she walked into her home.

Sona promptly shut the door behind her and then immediately locked it. LeBlanc then removed her heels and then placed the sandals she bought for Sona down beside it, walking towards her couch and sitting down, settling the white shopping bag on top her coffee table ridden with new candles with fresh wicks.

"Thank you for cleaning the place, Sona." Evaine said as she let her eyes search for any spare notes that the Maven might've left by accident. "Come and try on your new clothing."

Sona marched in front of LeBlanc, but behind the coffee table, her eyes flickering down to the bag before back up to the Deceiver. LeBlanc reached for the bag and placed it by her left side, reaching into it and pulling out a pair of black panties and a black brassiere.

"I know you've been without these for quite some time now, Sona." LeBlanc said as she threw the undergarments forward, Sona quickly extending her arms to catch it as she nodded her head shyly.

Evaine could see the Demacian blushing in the corner of her eye as she turned back to look inside the bag. She could barely see the Maven remove her clothing as she tried to subtly watch her struggle to pull the tight panties up her thick thighs and round hips. Sona had even more trouble with the brassiere, shaking her head and pouting before placing it down on the coffee table between her and LeBlanc.

"What's wrong?" LeBlanc said as her head was still in the bag, her fingers searching for what she wished for Sona to try on first. "The bra doesn't fit?"

She saw the bluette nod her head in the corner of her right eye among other things, like her nude chest.

"That's a shame." LeBlanc stated. "Perhaps I should've asked you for your size before heading out. Write it down for me."

Sona walked away for a few seconds and then came back to where she was standing before with a quill, a black inkwell, and a few sheets of paper in her hands. She placed them all down on the table where the candles weren't, dipping the tip of the quill into the inkwell before grabbing a sheet of paper to begin to write. She quickly scribbled down something and then extended her arm forward towards LeBlanc.

"Take this." LeBlanc said as she turned to face Sona, handing the Maven a blue shirt and black trousers as she also took the paper from Sona, completing their exchange.

 **90 centimeters E**

"90 centimeters, _E?!_ " LeBlanc gasped. "I'm only 78D."

Sona began to blush even more as she pulled the pants up her legs, leaving it around her hips as it had a high-rise waistband. She then grabbed the blue, long-sleeved shirt and pushed her head through its biggest hole, slipping her arms through its two others before it settled down on her shoulders.

"Marvelous." Evaine commented. "It fits well. I'm quite the good guesser, aren't I?"

Sona nodded and smiled.

"Turn around for me." LeBlanc ordered.

The Demacian nodded and did as the Deceiver asked, turning on the spot so that LeBlanc could see her from behind as she fixed her blue tresses that almost blended into the colour of the shirt.

"I _think_ those pants are a little _too_ accentuating for your butt, Sona." LeBlanc chuckled. "They fit like they are for yoga or running… _not_ that I'm complaining."

Sona quickly turned back around, her cheeks becoming even pinker as she began to play with the hemline of the blue, cotton shirt.

"It's quite evident that you're not wearing a bra, but I don't think you have to worry about anyone else but me seeing as such." LeBlanc stated. "There are a few more shirts and pants in the bag. Their sizes are the same but some are different shades of blue and white, so I don't think you'll have a shortage on clothing anytime soon. But –I do want you to try on one last thing."

Sona nodded her head, pulling her pants down her legs before throwing her shirt off second, standing still behind the coffee table with her body only in the black panties that she had _just_ got now.

LeBlanc pulled out all the pants and shirts, placing them aside before grabbing the magnum opus. A lovely rose-red dress sat in Evaine's palms, the Deceiver extending it outwards for Sona to take as she felt the soft, silk fabric slip out of her hands.

The Demacian quickly slipped into it, a soft smile on her full lips as she felt its smooth fabric hug her skin. It was incredibly akin to her blue dress that she would normally wear, but it was red and it had barely any fabric covering the soft, succulent skin that sat below her thick, mid-thighs.

"You look absolutely beautiful." LeBlanc stated with a satisfied smirk on her lips, crossing her right leg over her left to contain herself as she did naught but ogle the Demacian's curves. "Now please remove your new dress. I need to think of a plan and you're just a distraction to me while wearing that."

Sona nodded her head and pulled the dress off, getting into the outfit she tried on first. Then she moved to the single-spaced couch to the right of the coffee table and sat down into it.

"Sona." LeBlanc stated. "We need to escape."

Sona grabbed a sheet of paper from the table and stared at it for a few seconds before writing something down.

 _ **How?**_

"No one is permitted to leave Noxus due to the war." Evaine mentioned, looking at the unlit candle wicks in front of her as she began to think. "Only a handful of people can."

 _ **Who?**_

LeBlanc stared at the four characters of black ink on the paper Sona was holding out, a pensive look about her as she hummed with ideas.

"The Du Couteau family." LeBlanc stated. "Do you know of Katarina, her _adopted_ brother Talon, and her serpentine sister Cassiopeia?"

Sona nodded her head.

"Swain _used_ to be a member of the Black Rose. He and I used to commit _many_ ploys together, but that diminished once he became the Grand General of Noxus." LeBlanc said. "Katarina's father _was_ an assassin whose skills were far beyond that of anyone in all of Valoran. He taught Katarina all he knew, and they were very close."

 _ **You used past tense.**_

"Swain feared that General Du Couteau would assassinate him once he became leader, so he ordered for him to be killed. Du Couteau fled Noxus knowing this, and left Katarina, Talon, and Cassiopeia behind without a clue." LeBlanc said. "This _devastated_ Katarina and Talon, but didn't affect Cassiopeia as she had an affinity for magic rather than steel daggers. She wasn't as close to him as the assassins were."

 _ **What does this have to do with running away?**_

"I was just getting to that." LeBlanc chuckled. "Katarina and Talon despise Swain because they think that he had a hand in General Du Couteau's disappearance. They're right, of course, but because of this, their allegiance to Noxus has faltered and they've grown less loyal to Swain, but they still follow his orders."

 _ **Will they help us escape?**_

"Perhaps, Sona." LeBlanc said with a smile. "Have you met Garen?"

Sona nodded.

"Have you heard the rumours? That his men saw him fighting with a redheaded Noxian assassin?" LeBlanc asked.

Sona nodded her head slowly this time.

"Do they say that it was his first time returning from a battle tired?" Evaine asked.

Sona nodded again.

"And I bet they say that it wasn't entirely due to exhaustion either." LeBlanc chuckled quietly. "Their lock of blades was also a lock of lips."

Sona cocked her head back, surprised.

"Garen Crownguard; the man who is the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, pride of the Demacian military and brother to the young Luxanna Crownguard, is actively sleeping with Katarina." The Deceiver stated.

 _ **You're lying. Garen wouldn't ever commit treason.**_

"Love can change anyone." LeBlanc stated. "I understand that you feel the same."

Sona then realized that _she_ was Garen and LeBlanc was Katarina, figuratively speaking.

 _ **If what you say is true, Katarina must have a way out of the city.**_

LeBlanc chuckled and nodded her head, standing up before walking towards the staircase. "I'm getting back into my usual garbs. I have a certain redheaded assassin to speak to."


	14. Chapter 14

From behind, Evaine could hear Sona get up from the couch and race towards her, a warm hand wrapping tight around right arm.

"What's the matter?" LeBlanc asked as she turned around to see the Maven's face expressed sadly.

The Demacian tugged LeBlanc back to the couch and guided her back into the seat where she was previously seated. Then she moved the white bag filled with her clothes and sat down beside LeBlanc, reaching forward to write on a sheet of blank paper while the Deceiver stared at her questionably.

 _ **Please stay with me a little while longer, Evaine.**_

LeBlanc's eyes locked onto the wet, black ink before she gazed up to see Sona pouting back at her. She nodded her head and smiled, leaning forward to press her own purple lips against the Maven's.

" _I'll stay."_ Evaine whispered after she drew back from her brief kiss, looking into Sona's blue eyes with her own hazel twins. _"I'll leave later."_

 _Perhaps I could use this time to get to know my lover…_

Sona fixed herself so that her head was resting calmly in LeBlanc's lap, a smile on her lips as the Deceiver's fingers idly played with her blue tresses.

"Hey, Sona." Evaine whispered. "How is Demacia? Is it nice?"

Sona nodded her head.

"Of course it is." LeBlanc chuckled. " _You_ come from there."

Evaine looked down at the Demacian, whose head was in her lap, noticing how her cheeks were red from their intimacy and how her breathing was sweepingly calm. She moved her blue locks behind her ear, staring at them before she trailed her sight towards the full lips which silhouetted a tranquil smirk.

"Sona… I hope I don't upset you with this question. Let me know if you do not wish to answer it." LeBlanc began to speak, feeling anxious with her next words. "But… perhaps you can tell me why you do not speak?"

A few, dreadfully quiet seconds passed by before the Maven nodded her head and sat up, reaching for the quill and a new sheet of paper. LeBlanc watched awkwardly as Sona wrote down her thoughts on the paper, and made sure to not peek over her shoulder before she handed it to her complete.

 _ **I've only spoken once in my life. That was when I killed my adoptive mother.**_ **I do not wish to speak about it, it brings me pain even writing about it.**

 _ **I used to 'use' my etwahl to speak, through magic, but the one you had crafted just doesn't connect to me like the one that was stolen from me. I don't know where it is, but your people have it and it must be under a magical seal, because by now, it would have shown up on your doorstep.**_

"I… I don't know what to say." LeBlanc stated. "But… perhaps maybe Katarina knows where your etwahl might be? I could possibly sort out a deal with her when I go tonight."

Sona nodded her head, but barely a smile was present on her lips.

"I'm sorry for asking, Sona." Evaine apologized. "I didn't want to bring you pain."

The Demacian nodded again, her smile growing a tad bit more as she placed her hands on the Deceiver's thighs, leaning forward to kiss her on her left cheek before resting her head back down in her lap. LeBlanc began to play with Sona's hair again, staring at the Maven's head as she thought about what she wrote.

 _She killed her own mother? I don't understand… a woman like her just doesn't have that aura within her. And she said that she could speak… oh how beautiful her voice must be. I can't imagine if it would be high-pitched, or low, or maybe just in between? A woman like her will surely have a voice of pure elegance, one so marvelous that it'll raise every single hair and bump which I thought I never had upon my body._

"Do you have friends in Demacia?" LeBlanc asked, breaking out of her thought-induced trance.

The bluette nodded and sat back up, grabbing another new sheet of paper before dipping the quill into the black inkwell, fixing herself so that she was now seated in LeBlanc's lap, giving the Deceiver sight of what she was writing on the paper.

 _ **Garen's sister and I are great friends. We talk to each other almost every chance we can get when we are off duty. She serves in the military too.**_

"How is Luxanna?" LeBlanc asked as she wrapped both her arms around the Maven's waist, looking over her shoulder at the paper. "I've always wondered how a lady so young like herself deals with all the fame."

 _ **She's very polite and nice. She's really smart, too!**_

"Not smarter than me, I bet." LeBlanc chuckled. "Well, before I met you, that is."

 _ **What's the supposed to mean?**_

"You've dumbed me down." Evaine swiftly stated as Sona stared at her with a hint of anger. "In a good way, Sona. I mean it."

Sona smiled and nodded her head, turning back to her paper.

 _ **There's Taric. He's what you call a gem knight. He adores things like rubies and emeralds and gems of all vibrant colours. He's really feminine, but his feminineness is what allows us to be friends.**_

…

 _ **How about you?**_

"Hmm…" LeBlanc thought. "Well, I don't necessarily have many friends."

 _ **I'm sure you do.**_

"There was Lance, but you know what happened to him and he was more of an acquaintance than a friend." The Deceiver said. "But he's done me more good than anyone I've ever known."

 _ **How can someone who is not a friend accomplish that?**_

"If it wasn't for Lance, I'd have not met you." LeBlanc stated, kissing Sona's right cheek.

The both of their cheeks began to glow red like a double pair of roses.

"Swain and I used to be friends, but when he became the Grand General of Noxus and unofficially left the Black Rose, we parted our ways." Evaine stated. "But he still asks for my help every once in a while."

 _ **Can you tell me about the Black Rose?**_

"There's not much I can tell you, Sona." LeBlanc admitted. "I've only been the matron for five or so years."

 _ **Five or so years are a long time.**_

"Indeed." LeBlanc nodded. "Before Swain became Grand General of Noxus, we were the shadows which led Noxus."

 _ **You used to lead Noxus?**_

"I wouldn't say _lead_ , but in a sense, yes." LeBlanc replied. "For some reason, the more I know about the Black Rose feels like less."

 _ **What do you mean?**_

"When I speak about it… my memory gets – foggy?" LeBlanc questioned herself. "Every member uses black magic, like me, and perhaps it's a side effect."

 _ **That's strange. Perhaps you have a binding on yourself which doesn't let you speak about the Black Rose to other people.**_

"If that's true, it must be a weak spell; otherwise we'd not be having this conversation, would we?" LeBlanc stated.

Sona nodded her head with a would-be laughing smile.

"Why don't you play me something?" LeBlanc asked. "Maybe this time I won't interrupt you with a kiss."

Sona blushed and nodded her head, getting up from LeBlanc's lap before placing the sheet of written-on paper down onto the coffee table, doing the same with the quill. She marched towards the basement door, turned on the light, walked down the steps, and came back up with her etwahl floating in front of her. Her fingers froze atop the strings and she looked up to the ceiling with a look as if she didn't know what to play.

Sona then looked at LeBlanc and then gestured with her hands that she was writing on paper before pointing to herself.

"You wrote this one yourself?" LeBlanc asked, crossing her legs as she folded her hands in her lap.

Sona nodded.

"Then it must be beautiful." Evaine stated. "Play on."

A single string was pulled and then Sona gulped, awkwardly smiling at the spectating Deceiver before she closed her eyes and began to play. A symphonious harmony of echoing sounds filled the Noxian's living room like air, a golden-glowing aura emanating from the Maven's body as LeBlanc meticulously stared at the god-like spectacle.

Evaine sat quietly, appreciating the Maven's musical-playing abilities, watching her silent body pluck loud strings, the sounds of the etwahl painting an aural picture of love in the Deceiver's imagination. The Noxian's eyes followed the curves of the Maven's body, admiring how the black pants and blue shirt almost-perfectly fit her form, noticing again how the blondish highlights which spawned at the end of Sona's hairs would contrast the shirts fabric before it blended into her blue tresses.

Sona's eyes opened and she looked down at LeBlanc for criticism once she had finished her piece.

"That was amazing, Sona!" Evaine applauded. "I'd wonder how great it would sound on your real etwahl."

Sona blushed and gave LeBlanc a thumb's up, pointing up in the air, before giving another thumbs up again.

"Are you trying to say it would sound _that_ much better?" LeBlanc asked, scoffing before shaking her head. "I highly doubt it."

Sona shrugged and pouted again, shaking her head before quietly stomping her feet on the floor.

"Okay, Sona! We'll find out soon." LeBlanc chuckled. "Play me some more while I prepare us some food."

Sona nodded as she watched LeBlanc get up from the largest couch and turn away from her, watching her enter the kitchen as her fingers began to pluck another melody.

She must've played a hundred before LeBlanc left.


	15. Chapter 15

Creeping down the streets this night was much harder than it was the last. The skies barely had a cloud in them, the stars and the moon illumining the streets almost as much as the street lights did. Because of all this, people were still roaming the streets. There weren't many, but a single pair of eyes could catch LeBlanc and LeBlanc wasn't one to be caught.

" _I should've left later."_ Evaine whispered to herself, her body veiled in the shadows of a murky alley as she watched people walk by. _"There are too many people outside still."_

So the Deceiver did what any other _patient_ person would do. She sat in the alley for an hour.

LeBlanc finally decided that it was time for her to leave the passageway between the two houses she was hiding in when there was only a single person walking by every few minutes. Avoiding a single pair of eyes was much easier than many. She gripped her staff, her cape idly following behind her crouching, lurking form as she stuck close to the walls. Not a single time was she caught in a source of light, as she knew that Noxian civilians were paranoid people at night time, because Noxian's had many enemies within their own neighbourhoods and a Noxian does not hesitate to kill their enemy. Because of this, the houses had eyes to her and so, she was invisible to them.

The Du Couteau family's home was large, but it was modest. LeBlanc knew that Katarina's father was able to purchase a much larger one at the time, but he was against that. It was akin to the reason why assassins wear light to no armour at all, because it helps them to remain agile and stealthy. The house was light armour and it helped the Du Couteaus remain unnoticed, unless you knew that they lived there.

Only Katarina lives there. Talon never did, because he was adopted and with the money he was earning, he bought his own home on the lower outskirts of the city, and Cassiopeia left as a normal-appearing woman when she headed to Shurima, but returned as a half-snake that bought her own home with the money she pillaged from the desert.

LeBlanc stood up from her crouching posture, strutting towards the door as quietly as she possibly could before taking a deep breath of air, knocking her knuckles against it three times. At least thirty seconds passed by before she heard a voice from behind herself.

"What do _you_ want?" The voice asked, causing LeBlanc to turn around and clutch her staff even harder.

"Oh, Katarina." LeBlanc sighed. "Haven't you learned to not sneak up on people like that?"

" _What_ do you want?" Katarina repeated, ignoring LeBlanc, this time with more aggression.

"How rude of you." LeBlanc stated as she turned back around and looked up at Katarina's home, noticing an open window. "Rather than inviting me inside, you invite yourself out?"

"LeBlanc." Katarina muttered, ignoring the Deceiver again. " _What_ do you want?"

"I can _only_ speak to you once we get inside your home." LeBlanc replied, standing aside to make way for Katarina as she gestured for her to walk ahead of her. "Would you kindly?"

* * *

"Sit down." Katarina said as she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she glared down at the Deceiver. "Tell me; _what_ do you want?"

"I need a favour from you, _Katarina_." LeBlanc answered as she lowered herself down onto a couch, crossing her right leg over the left before placing her staff horizontally in her lap.

"I don't do favours." Katarina stated, getting up from the wall before walking back towards her door. "Get out of my house."

"I need into Demacia." LeBlanc boldly stated.

Katarina paused in her steps, a few silent seconds passing by before she turned around with her eyebrows furrowed. " _What_ does _that_ have to do with _me_?"

"How is Garen these days?" LeBlanc asked with a chuckle, her eyes flicking up and down Katarina's angered expression.

" _What_ do you want?" Katarina repeated again, this time with _fear_ in her voice.

"Into Demacia. " LeBlanc replied. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

Katarina paused for a bit before replying. " _Why_?"

"This country bores me." LeBlanc said, her eyes wandering around Katarina's living room before she stood up and walked towards the bookcase against the wall. "I understand that you agree with me."

LeBlanc pulled a book out of the shelf and wiped her thumb over its title;

 **Song Sheets for Stringed Instruments.**

"May I borrow this?" LeBlanc asked, holding the book up in the air.

Katarina nodded her head, her eyes on the floor before she spoke. "Why do you need to get into Demacia?"

"Do you know of a woman named Sona Buvelle?" The Deceiver asked. "Blue hair, maven, healer, prisoner of war here in Noxus?"

Katarina nodded her head.

"Like you, I have fallen in love with a Demacian." LeBlanc chuckled again.

"Traitor." Katarina muttered, looking up at LeBlanc who was flipping pages in the book.

"Oh?" The Deceiver said. "What does that make you?"

"I have never snuck into Demacia once to sleep with Garen." Katarina stated. "How _dare_ you accuse me of such things?! I should _kill_ you where you stand!"

"I never said that you did." The Deceiver stated, waving her hand for the redhead to calm down. "But thanks for telling me."

Katarina let out a heap of air through her nose in frustration, realizing what she just said.

"Can you steal something for me as well?" LeBlanc asked. "I need an etwahl. It's this instrument that looks like a piano, but has strings instead of keys."

"For a price, yes." Katarina carefully stated. "Where is it?"

"It's in the prison. I don't know exactly where, but it's there." LeBlanc informed. "And no price, you'll be doing it for free."

"And why would I do that?" Katarina asked.

"Because I'll tell Swain about you and Garen and he'll believe me without evidence." LeBlanc stated.

Katarina unsheathed both her daggers and took a deep breath of air before glaring at LeBlanc and marching towards her.

"Don't get any smart ideas, now." The Deceiver chuckled, vanishing in a purple mist before a mirror image of her stood beside herself. "Just do as I say."

Katarina scowled, her chest heaving as she shook her head, sheathing her daggers away before speaking and standing still again. "I'm going to Demacia in three days for _business_ reasons. Before then, I'll have your stupid fucking etwahl for your stupid fucking girlfriend."

"And you'll take me with you?" LeBlanc asked as she walked forward, her clone disappearing, causing Katarina to cock her head back in confusion because she thought that the clone was the real one.

"Yes." Katarina nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched LeBlanc walk past her and to the house's door, her left hand holding the book while her right held the staff.

"If you can be a darling and leave the etwahl on my doorsteps for me tomorrow morning, that'll be perfect." The Deceiver said as she put the book underneath her arm, grabbing the doorknob before opening it and stepping outside. "Bye, Katarina."

Katarina shut the door without reply, leaving LeBlanc to disappear into the night's darkness, back to Sona.


	16. Chapter 16

With her body in the shadows, Evaine made way back to her house. She felt a little anxious, her eyes constantly begging for her neck to turn her head over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. A small little demon in her mind was telling her that Katarina was going to betray her, but it wouldn't make sense for her to do so. As she clutched onto the book she took for Sona, remembering who let her borrow it, worrying thoughts filled her.

 _Is it because I have become so careless?_

As LeBlanc extended her arm outward, her knuckles knocking against her door as she waited for Sona to unlock it for her, she sighed, realizing that she was being paranoid for no particular reason. If Katarina was to betray her, she would have done so when she entered her home. She also knew that she would turn Katarina's body into non-existence if the redhead even dared to try.

"It's me." LeBlanc said, hearing footsteps inside her home. "Open the door."

The door unlocked and then it swung open, a wide-smiled Sona gazing at LeBlanc as she entered the house. LeBlanc closed the door behind herself and placed the book she took from Katarina down onto her dining table, sighing as she brought her feet up to remove her heels. She then rested her staff against the wall beside the door, and then placed her mantelpiece beside the book.

"Don't touch that." Evaine stated as she watched Sona walk up and place her fingers against the book's dark red, golden-trimmed cover. "Not until tomorrow."

Sona tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her hand away from the book, turning to LeBlanc with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Katarina is going to retrieve your etwahl for you." LeBlanc said, sighing as she placed her bare feet against the wooden floor, stretching her back before she walked past Sona and delved down into her usual seat by the coffee table.

Sona's lips traced a wide smile as she rushed for a quill and paper, writing down on it furiously as she plummeted down into her seat before showing Evaine what she wrote.

 _ **Really? She's going to get it?**_

"Yes, Sona." LeBlanc smiled. "You better live up to my expectations."

 _ **I will. When will Katarina have it?**_

"She said that she would bring it here tomorrow morning." The Deceiver answered.

 _ **That's great! How did it go?**_

"She was absolutely mortified when I brought up Garen." LeBlanc replied. "She still hasn't directly admitted the treachery to me, but she did say that she will take us to Demacia."

 _ **When?**_

"Three days from now." Evaine responded.

 _ **Do you think we can hold up until then?**_

"Hold up from what?" LeBlanc asked. "We did nothing wrong."

Sona started to write down her thoughts, but LeBlanc stood up and wrapped her fingers around the quill which the Maven was still using, taking it from her before placing it in the inkwell.

 **We d-**

LeBlanc chuckled as she looked at Sona's unfinished sentence, grabbing the paper and crumpling it up before throwing it aside, causing the Maven to cock her head back with confusion.

"Come." LeBlanc said as she extended her arm out for Sona to take, a devious smirk growing on her lips before she continued to speak. "You will be doing so a second time tonight."

Sona rose a single eyebrow as she took LeBlanc's hand, wondering what the Deceiver meant by that. But she fully understood once LeBlanc guided her upstairs and into her bedroom, throwing her onto the bed...

The Maven's cheeks glowed pink as she watched LeBlanc crawl onto the sheets, her tongue slowly travelling across her purple lips before her hands grabbed the high waste-line of Sona's skin-tight pants. Evaine grunted as she struggled to pull them off from Sona's legs, rolling it down her waist and past her hips before she could finally see the black panties she had just bought greeting her.

"I hope you've enjoyed the time you've had with your new clothing." LeBlanc stated as she finally removed the Maven's pants, throwing them aside before looking back at her. "Because, I'm going to take it all off."

Sona began to blush even more, placing the nail of her right hand's index finger between her lips as she watched LeBlanc's eyes glimmer with lust. The Deceiver prowled between Sona's thighs, pushing the hemline of her blue shirt up and over her now-uncovered breasts before the Demacian extended her arms to make it easier for LeBlanc to remove it.

"Do you really need a bra?" LeBlanc playfully asked as she straddled Sona's waist, the soft, silk interior of her cape resting on the Demacian's thighs behind her as she reached forward and cupped her breasts within both her hands. "It'd be a crime to hide these from me."

LeBlanc brushed her thumbs over Sona's pink peaks, chuckling as she felt its firmness against their tips. She lowered herself to capture the Maven's left nipple between her lips, slightly parting them to allow her tongue to gently and teasingly trace around it. Her hands remained still, keeping Sona's large mounds within their palms as the Deceiver had intentions to only use her mouth on the bluette tonight.

As she continued to please Sona's breasts, switching her lips grip from the left nipple to the right, Evaine removed herself from straddling the Maven's waist, lying down so their legs were intertwined. She moaned quietly, satisfied with the small little writhes she elicited from the Demacian beneath her. LeBlanc wanted more and she wanted it now, so she freed Sona's nipple from her oral grasp and then descended lower with small, meticulous kisses against Sona's stomach before kneeling on the bed between her legs.

"I hope we will still be able to do this in Demacia, Sona." LeBlanc muttered as she spread the Maven's legs apart, licking her lips as she grabbed the hip-wrapping string of Sona's panties before pulling them down and casting it away behind herself.

Sona nodded her head, a feeble smile on her lips as she looked down at the Deceiver who in return, was beaming back up at her.

Evaine's fingers gripped onto Sona's thighs, keeping them parted while her thumbs idled on the wetted insides. She moved her head forward a slight bit, her rear suspended high in the air as her face was down between Sona's legs, her purple lips approaching to press against Sona's own southern lips. The Maven's jaw briefly quivered just as the Deceiver tenderly kissed her womanhood, LeBlanc quietly chuckling before she parted her lips to allow her tongue to glide against it instead.

Sona removed her nail from between her teeth, biting her bottom lip as her hands moved down to purple bedsheets, clutching onto them, gathering them in her palms as she shivered yet again from another stroke of LeBlanc's tongue. The bluette heaved her chest, silently gasping as LeBlanc's hands moved from holding her thighs to under her rear, cupping her thick behind to aid her licking.

LeBlanc peered up at the Demacian, her chin veiled behind Sona's nether regions as their eyes met for a brief second. Sona's mouth grew agape instantly afterwards as the Deceiver decided to benevolently let her teeth squeeze Sona's clitoris. The purplette then replaced her teeth with her lips, capturing the small, pink nub between them, gently sipping on it as she watched Sona's eyes shut and her head begin to turn side to side slowly.

 _Oh, how I wish your shudders were accompanied by moans, Sona._

The bluette's chest began to heave, her stomach pulling in as her legs wrapped around the Deceiver's head, warming her ears with her thighs. Sona felt heat enveloping her body, her nerves being overwhelmed by pleasure, especially those at her core. She continued to writhe with ecstasy, twisting and turning as she held onto the bedsheets underneath her, shuddering and quivering as LeBlanc continued to suck at her lovebud.

Sona briefly bit her bottom lip, a strong shudder waving through her body before she let her mouth become agape. Her fingers coiled up the bedsheets underneath her, only the weight of her and LeBlanc's body stopping them from moving any further. The Demacian's legs eased from around Evaine's head, stretching out and shaking as her cum spurted against LeBlanc's lips before trickling down her chin.

The purplette sighed as she sat up, licking her lips before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, gazing down at the air-catching Demacian. She got off the bed, removing all of her garments and abandoning it on the floor alongside Sona's, before getting back on the bed.

"Oops." LeBlanc said, crawling backwards to get off the bed again. "I forgot to turn off the lights."

Sona sat up and reached forward, grabbing Evaine's wrist, causing her to turn her head so that their eyes would meet. Then the Demacian seductively licked her lips before moving them to mouth a ' _Let me fuck you._ '

"Woah." LeBlanc breathed as she cocked her head back, her eyebrows furrowing as she was shocked in Sona's change of attitude.

Sona yanked LeBlanc towards herself, her breasts pressed against the Deceiver's back as she let her lips make contact with her neck.

"Ah…" LeBlanc delicately moaned, sighing before chuckling, closing her eyes as she felt herself melt with every little touch Sona's smirk made to the flesh underneath her jaw.

The bluette's hands wrapped Evaine's body, her left moving to cup a breast as her right moved down between her legs. With her left hand, Sona played with LeBlanc's left breast, squeezing it in a teasingly manner as her right hand's fingers brushed against her inner-thighs. As she did this, Sona stopped kissing LeBlanc's neck, using her face to move away her purple hair which covered her right ear, capturing the bottom of its lobe between her lips as she gently began to nibble onto it.

"Oh…" Evaine sighed, a short-breathed giggle leaving her lips as Sona made her an element to be played with.

The Maven's meticulous fingers moved away from the Deceiver's breast's flesh in order to twist its hardened, pink nipple. LeBlanc turned her head and the both of them kissed, the Deceiver moaning into Sona's mouth as she decided that then, was the time that her right hand's fingers would plunge into her sex. Her graceful fingers began to elegantly dance between Evaine's wet thighs, two of which stirring up pleasure which in return spawned more moans suppressed within their lock of lips.

"Ah!" LeBlanc exhaled, calmly shuddering as she breathed in.

At this moment, Sona played LeBlanc's body as if it were an instrument, stringing moans from her throat just like she did notes from her etwahl. She happily assisted Evaine, ghostwriting the concert which was taking place for the crowd of two upon her bed. The room's acoustics weren't the greatest, but even if LeBlanc's moans were heard through a sheet of glass, Sona would be satisfyingly titillated.

But the Maven wanted a beautiful crescendo for this piece, so her gentle fingers went past mild, spawning wet backtrack alongside LeBlanc's now-rapturous exhalations. Her right arm began to feel indifferent due its vigorous strokes, the moistened walls which surrounded its duet of digits beginning to tightly hug onto them. As Sona's palm constantly brushed against LeBlanc's sensitive nub, her fingers brushing much more below, she continued to twist, pull and roll her nipple with passion.

"Oh!" LeBlanc said after a gasp, her body shuddering as juices gathered against Sona's fingertips.

The Demacian retired her fingers from being sheathed within Evaine's womanhood, causing her orgasm's fruition to acutely spill out onto the undone purple bedsheets. Sona smiled as she could feel LeBlanc's heart pounding against her, moving her left hand away from her breast and down to her stomach, stroking her nails against it caressingly as she wiped her right hand down onto the sheets.

"Sona." LeBlanc said as she turned her head before the rest of her body, kissing the bluette before continuing to speak. "What was _that_?"

Sona shrugged her shoulders with a smile, crawling backwards before slipping underneath the bedsheets.

LeBlanc let out an amused snort of air through her nose as she got off the bed, turning off the lights before getting underneath the sheets with Sona.


	17. Chapter 17

_LeBlanc woke up, resting on the floor of her empty, murky bedroom, the curtains which covered her windows absent, revealing a pitch black night without a star or a moon. She stood up, her body feeling heavy and obsolete, barely able to move her right foot ahead of the left as she dragged herself forward. Her fingers reached for the light switch, flicking it up, the lightbulb which would fill her room with light bursting abruptly._

 _With a sigh, she shook her head, opening her bedroom door, stumbling into an empty second floor, her office door wide open, revealing nothing inside, just as the same for her washroom. LeBlanc then walked downstairs, her wooden steps splintering as she took each step, blistering the undersides of her feet as she saw an abandoned living room._

 _The only thing was left was Sona's blue dress, unharmed and perfect._

* * *

"Sona!" LeBlanc screamed as she shot up, breathing heavily as she darted her head left.

The Maven's blue tresses were splayed across her purple pillows as she turned over and stretched her hands out, looking up at the Deceiver with a raised brow.

"S-Sona… I…" LeBlanc stammered, her heartbeat echoing through her ears as she leaned down to hug the bluette, closing her eyes with relief. "I had a bad dream."

Sona fixed herself, sitting up in the bed before resting her back against the headboard. She accepted LeBlanc's embrace, the Deceiver's head against her bosom as she stroked her purple tresses with her hand calmingly.

"I think we have a delivery." LeBlanc breathed, moving away from Sona, getting up and out of her bed.

She went to her washroom and Sona followed her, the both of them getting in the shower to bathe themselves and each other. After they brushed their teeth, LeBlanc put on black pants and a black shirt and Sona put her blue robes on. Then the both of them peaked out of the same window in the living room, LeBlanc gently pulling a curtain aside to look in front of her home. She saw a large, grey tarp draped over something and instantly knew what it was, looking over to the Maven whose lips were curved excitedly.

Evaine pulled the curtain back over the window, walking to her door as she slipped her feet into her heels. Sona sat on the couch, staying out of sight as LeBlanc went out to retrieve her etwahl, but she couldn't sit still as she could hear it rolling closer and closer. The Deceiver rolled it in, sighing as it was quite the heavy instrument, closing the door behind her as she then looked over to Sona who stood up and ran towards her.

"The honour is yours." LeBlanc said, gesturing her hands towards the grey tarp.

Sona smiled, eagerly extending both her arms out, clutching onto the tarp as she could feel the metal of her instrument greeting her fingertips through it. She took a silent breath of air, closing her eyes a brief second before she yanked the veil off.

"Wow…" LeBlanc exhaled, admiring how the instrument glimmered despite no lights being lit.

The Demacian's eyes were wider than ever, her limbs moving antsy as she brushed her hands against it, plucking a string as she rolled her eyes with satisfaction.

"Is this made of gold?" LeBlanc asked, looking up at the animated Maven.

Sona shrugged her shoulders as she casted her magic, lifting her etwahl up from the wagon and levitating it in front of herself.

"I think this is made of _gold_ , Sona." Evaine stated. "It's beautiful."

Sona closed her eyes, her toes curling up as she took yet another big gulp of air, her hands frozen over her strings before she moved them again.

" _Thank you."_ Sona replied, her voice echoing in LeBlanc's head.

LeBlanc's eyes widened, her throat choking up as she took a step back, furrowing her eyebrows as she shook her head.

"S-Sona…" LeBlanc stuttered as she blinked quickly twice. "D-did you just speak?"

" _Yeah… I think."_ The Maven replied, her voice behind an aura of quiet strings as her mouth remained still.

 _Her voice sounds absolutely divine. Is this a human or a god that I'm speaking to?_

"I-I can't believe this right now." LeBlanc said, her purple lips morphing into a wide simile.

Sona began to blush, her cheeks glowing pink as Evaine stared at her profoundly.

"I-I can't believe you're speaking to me!" The Deceiver stated, walking up to Sona, brushing her hands against the etwahl.

" _Only you can hear me."_ Sona stated as she plucked a string.

"Why is your mouth still?" LeBlanc asked, tilting her head. "And why can _I_ only hear you?"

" _I'm speaking to you through thoughts."_ Sona answered. _"When I pluck a string on my etwahl, only one person can hear what I'm saying. I believe it is magic."_

"Magic is the term which is used for what is unexplainable." Evaine said. "If not, it would be called science."

" _I suppose."_ Sona responded. _"I think you're happier than I am right now."_

"What?" LeBlanc scoffed, shaking her head. "No, heh, _what_ are you talking about?"

" _You're ecstatic, Evaine."_ Sona mockingly commented.

"No, no, no… you are!" The Deceiver immaturely replied with a chuckle. "Why don't you check out that book I brought home now?"

Sona looked over and began to walk towards the book. LeBlanc got out of the way, watching the etwahl sway in front of the Maven harmoniously as an elated smirk was on her purple lips.

" _Hmm…"_ Sona breathed as she lifted the book up and flipped it open, LeBlanc looking over her shoulder as she did so. _"There are so many songs here I've never heard of before."_

"Really?" LeBlanc asked.

" _Well, of course."_ Sona answered. _"There's millions of songs out there. I only know Demacian and a few Ionian ones. These all seem to be Noxian."_

"Any of 'em got lyrics?" LeBlanc asked, moving to stand beside the Maven as she looked down at the book so that she could see the pages that Sona was flipping through.

" _Plenty."_ Sona replied. _"Why?"_

"Well… I was hoping that since you're in _such_ a good mood today, you'd sing to me?" LeBlanc said.

Sona pulled her eyes away from the book and to her left, her eyes locking with the Deceiver's before she giggled and shook her head.

" _I don't sing."_ Sona stated. _"Never have, never will."_

"Why not?" Evaine asked.

The bluette gave LeBlanc a foolish pout before she looked back at the book.

" _I think you already know the answer to that question, Evaine."_ Sona stated as she flipped the page, tilting her head while she read its contents.

"Did you find something?" LeBlanc asked.

" _Yeah…"_ Sona answered. _"I know this song."_

"You do?" Evaine said. "But I thought you said you only knew Demacian and Ionian songs."

The Maven turned the book so that Evaine could see it more clearly, her index finger hovering underneath the word **Cherry**.

"Cherry?" LeBlanc read the song title out before looking over at Sona.

" _This song is about Ionia… They have plenty of cherry trees there."_ Sona said as she turned the book back towards herself. _"But it's written by a Noxian? I never knew that."_

"Is it a good song?" Evaine asked.

" _Good is understating it."_ Sona replied. _"It's a beautiful piece. It's one of the first songs I've learned to play."_

"Do you know who wrote it?" The Deceiver asked as she watched Sona walk across the room and to the coffee table.

" _No."_ Sona answered. _"It doesn't have a name here."_

"Well… why don't you play it for me and I'll make us some food?" LeBlanc suggested.

Sona smiled and nodded her head and thus, she plucked a string.

* * *

"Hey, Sona." Evaine said as she took the bluette's plate along with her own and dropped it into the sink, turning on the tap while reaching for a sponge and some soap on the countertop.

" _Yes."_ Sona answered.

 _It's sort of unsettling how despite her being across the room, it sounds as if she is right beside me. It's a good type of unsettling, though._

"Uhm… heh." LeBlanc chuckled, looking over her shoulder to see Sona gazing up at her from her seat. "To be honest, I only called your name to hear your voice reply to me."

" _Seriously?"_ Sona asked as her cheeks reddened, her eyes moving away from LeBlanc's awkward gaze.

"No." Evaine chuckled.

 _I'm lying._

"Do you have any hobbies other than, y'know, writing music and playing music?" The Deceiver asked as she turned her head back towards the sink.

The Demacian remained quiet for a few seconds before she sent her thoughts into LeBlanc's mind.

" _I hear footsteps."_ Sona stated, LeBlanc turning to see the Maven peering through the closed blinds. "What are we going t-"

Three knocks on the door cut the Maven's answer off, the both of them staring at each other with wide eyes before LeBlanc pointed at her, then the basement door.

" _O-okay."_ Sona stammered, her body trembling as she quietly stood up and rushed down to the basement, levitating her etwahl with her as she closed the door.

"Just a moment!" LeBlanc called out as she turned off the sink's tap and wiped her hands dry with a towel.

Evaine scanned around to see if _all_ of her blinds were closed, and to her relief, they were. She then realized that whoever is on the other side of that door heard her speaking to herself, and as such, she rushed to her bookshelf and grabbed a book, opening it and placing it down on her coffee table. If they were to ask, she would tell them that she likes to read the dialogue between the characters out loud. Afterwards, she scanned around her living room to see if anything was standing out and she noticed Sona's songbook sitting on the single-seated couch. She grabbed it and shoved it into her bookshelf and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of air before she walked towards her door. Her path was inhibited by the wagon which Sona's etwahl arrived on.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Evaine bent down and as quietly as possible, she pushed the wagon out of the door's way, cringing as its wheels rattled against her wooden floor as more knocks were made against her door. She then picked up the tarp which was on the floor and draped it over the wagon's handle.

 _Good enough._

"LeBlanc!" A stern voice called out as they knocked against the door again, this time much harder.

"What?!" She abruptly shouted, undoing the lock as she dashed her door open, her face contorting with shock as two men stood on her doorstep.

 _The Blood Brothers… what are these swine doing here?_

"Good morning, Emilia." Draven greeted, his arms crossed as he tilted his head towards Darius, his brother, which stood in front of him. "Sorry, told him a woman like you gotsa lotta things to attend to and he would have to be patient."

"What are _you_ two doing here?" LeBlanc asked as she looked down at Darius who was snarling in front of her before looking back over his shoulder at Draven.

"I'm just here to make sure he don't kill ya." Draven stated. "Well, go on Darius, ask her."

"Where's Lance?" Darius asked.


	18. Chapter 18

"I should be the one asking _you_ that." LeBlanc stated as she furrowed her brows.

"Me?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder to see Draven shrugging at him. "Explain."

"Why are you here?" LeBlanc asked. "Where's Lance?"

"What do you mean 'where's Lance?'" Draven asked.

"Well… why are _you_ asking _me_ about him?" LeBlanc said. "There _must_ be something wrong, no?"

Darius and Draven looked at each other confusedly before back at LeBlanc.

"I mean… we were hoping that you'd know." Draven revealed.

"So you don't know anything?" LeBlanc asked, shaking her head as she sighed.

"No." Darius stated as he pushed LeBlanc aside and walked into her home.

He scanned her living room, remaining silent as LeBlanc watched him, tapping her finger nervously against her thigh as she kept on glancing at the basement door. She made sure to stand in front of the wagon, hoping that the brothers wouldn't notice it behind her.

"Can you not?" LeBlanc asked. "Leave my fucking house."

"Wait." Darius commanded, waving his hand in front of LeBlanc's face before he rose his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"What's what?" LeBlanc asked, looking behind herself to see the wagon. "It's a wagon… have you not seen one before, imbecile?"

"What's it for?" Darius asked as he walked past LeBlanc and pulled the tarp of its handle, inspecting it closely before placing it back.

"Furniture." LeBlanc lied, glancing at Draven before staring back at Darius. "You make a terrible detective."

"Told ya." Draven agreed. "C'mon brother, he ain't here."

Darius shook his head and walked past LeBlanc again, marching up her stairs into her second floor.

"You're getting dirt everywhere!" LeBlanc yelled. "What're you even looking for?!"

Darius remained quiet as he marched up the staircase, LeBlanc taking a deep breath of air as she shook her head and followed behind. He walked into her office and turned on the light, looking around for anything before he pulled a drawer open.

 _Thankfully, I got rid of my journals._

Darius shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the office, leaving the drawers open and the light on as he strutted into LeBlanc's bedroom. He turned on the light in that room and scanned it, noticing the undone bedsheets.

"Have someone over last night?" Darius asked as he marched towards the bedside, looking at the two pillows which had different head impressions on them.

"No." LeBlanc lied. "Why?"

Darius ignored her as he then walked towards her dresser, pulling out each drawer side by side as he searched for _something_.

"Hey!" LeBlanc yelled out as Darius opened up her drawer filled with undergarments, yanking his hands away before shutting it on him.

A quick shot of air fled his nose as he reached forward and grabbed LeBlanc's neck, pinning her against her own dresser as his putrid breath filled her nose.

"Listen, LeBlanc." Darius said. "I don't got time for your fucking games. Tell me what happened to Sona Buvelle."

"W-what?" LeBlanc stammered, shaking her head as her eyes widened. "S-Sona? The Demacian prisoner?"

"Yes. The Maven." Darius stated. "Today was her execution day and my brother was supposed to be the one to do it."

LeBlanc placed her hands flat against her dresser to support her weight, lifting her feet up from the floor as she drove her feet against Darius's groin.

"Bitch!" Darius groaned, letting his grip go of the Deceiver as he winced and bent over, grabbing his crotch.

"Listen, Darius. I don't know what I got to do with this, but can you expel yourself of my presence?" LeBlanc asked. "Swain's the fool who left Lance in charge of Sona. Maybe you should ask _him_."

"He's the one who sent us, fool." Darius stated with a cough, struggling to stand up straight as he began to march towards LeBlanc.

The Deceiver quickly bounced on her feet and dashed towards her staff which sat in the corner of her room, pointing it at Darius as he paused in his steps.

"Don't!" Darius yelled. "You'll only make things worse for yourself."

"Untrue." LeBlanc stated as she began to march backwards towards her room's doorway, stumbling into someone behind her.

"Not untrue." Draven said from behind LeBlanc, grabbing her staff from behind as he yanked her arms behind her back, tying her wrists together with a rope.

"Draven!" LeBlanc grunted. "What's the meaning of this?"

"If you're innocent; nothing." He replied, covering her mouth with his hand before throwing the grey tarp from the wagon over her head.

* * *

The floor was cold and hard against LeBlanc's bare feet, her shoulders constantly pressed against by Draven and Darius's hands as they forced her along to where they were taking her. She knew where to, but she couldn't believe as to why they were taking her there. A heavy, metal door creaked open and she was pushed into the room it led too. The tarp was pulled off from her head and when she looked up and forward, she saw Darius and Draven walking away from her, her staff in the former's hands as the iron-barred door was shut.

"Hmph!" LeBlanc screamed, her voice muffled by the rope placed between her teeth which tightly wrapped around to the back of her head.

Evaine scanned around the prison cell, writhing her hands behind her back as the rope painfully chafed her wrists. She struggled to stand up, breathing through her nose as she heaved her chest, searching for something to cut the rope with. The cell was completely empty and the Deceiver realized that without her staff, it would be far too fatiguing to cast magic to get her out of this situation. She walked towards the cell door and turned around, rubbing the rope which bound her wrists together against one of its coarse, metal bars, grunting as it constantly grinded against her fingers.

An entire hour must have gone by before the rope fell to the floor, the outside of her pinky fingers blistered and bleeding as she stared at them. She took a deep breath of air and reached behind her head, wincing as she struggled to move her hurt fingers to undo the rope which gagged her mouth. The few nots that kept the rope confined against her head were easily undone and she pulled it out from between her teeth, closing her mouth as she felt her jaw ache.

 _Thankfully, Draven can only execute, not capture._

"Hello?!" LeBlanc called out as she marched towards the iron bars, grabbing onto them as she extended her head out. "Why am I here?!"

The only response was her voice echoing throughout the empty halls.

"Be patient." A barely audible voice called out from the end of the hall, the person it belonged to not within sight. "Swain will be here to speak with you soon."

"When will that be?" LeBlanc called out.

…

"Tomorrow morning." The voice replied.


	19. Chapter 19

_Who do these fools think they are?_

LeBlanc sighed and walked away from the cell, knowing that anything else that she would say will only make the situation worse. She sat down against the wall, out of sight of the cell door so that she could have her privacy. She stretched her legs out and took a deep breath of air, closing her eyes as she relaxed her head back against the stone wall.

 _I hope you're fine…_

Something inside Evaine was expecting a response, wondering if Sona could hear _her_ thoughts as well. But a few seconds passed by without a response from the Maven, proving her theory wrong.

There wasn't even a window inside the cell, making it difficult to find out what time it was. LeBlanc wondered what she was supposed to do for the rest of the day, and where she was gonna sleep. Did they expect her to lie on the bare, cold floor?

 _I only need to wait two more days from now until Katarina takes me and Sona to Demacia… Wait… did Katarina rat me out? No… she couldn't have. They wouldn't believe a word to come out of her mouth, especially against me. I don't know what Swain wants with me, but he's definitely making a mistake._

"Hey, you." The voice called out. "You're LeBlanc, right?"

"Who's asking?" The Deceiver immediately replied with superiority in her voice.

The voice hesitated to answer.

"I am." The voice responded.

"What's your name?" LeBlanc asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you that." The voice responded.

"I think you do." LeBlanc responded. "If I wanted to end your life, me knowing your name wouldn't make a difference. At all."

The person didn't respond, but instead, LeBlanc could hear their footsteps begin to approach her cell from down the hall.

"It's Caine." He quietly responded, his voice just right behind the cell's wall beside the door.

"Well, Caine." LeBlanc responded. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what someone like _you_ is doing _here._ " Caine answered.

"…You don't know?" LeBlanc responded with a question.

"Yeah, I don't." He answered. "Those two just came in with a tarp over your head and tossed you in there. When they were walking out they threw me some cash and told me to go along with it. Not until you spoke to me a few moments ago did I know who you were."

LeBlanc opened her eyes and looked over at the prison's barred door, seeing Caine's shadow on the floor in front of it.

"So you're telling me Swain didn't order this?" She asked, standing up while walking towards the cell door.

"No." Caine responded, shifting away from the door even more so that LeBlanc couldn't see him.

"Why are you telling me this?" LeBlanc asked.

"You frighten me more than those two do." Caine muttered a response.

LeBlanc chuckled and shook her head.

"Let me out." LeBlanc ordered. "I have very important things to take care of."

"But what if they come back?" Caine asked.

"Just… tell them I escaped." LeBlanc answered. "That's the problem you are rewarded for just allowing those two to bully you into prisoning me."

"They won't believe that." Caine responded.

"Once you tell them that I've escaped, they'll be too worried what I might do and look for me right away." The Deceiver explained. "Those two are fucking fools. They'll forget about you once they realize what damage they could have done to themselves by touching me."

"I suppose." Caine sheepishly muttered, LeBlanc hearing his breathing quicken.

"Do you have my staff?" LeBlanc asked.

"Uh… D-Draven took it with him." Caine responded. "Recently someone broke into the collections room and stole the etwahl which belonged to Sona Buvelle."

 _Sona…_

"S-Sona Buvelle?" LeBlanc stammered, tapping her fingers nervously against the iron bars before continuing to speak. "W-where is she? Has she been found yet?"

"I don't know." Caine responded. "I'm just here 'till Lance comes back."

 _Good… they haven't captured her._

"Unlock this cell." LeBlanc commanded.

"Yeah, sure, okay… fine." Caine mumbled, a jangle of metal echoing in his pockets before he pulled a key.

Caine walked to the cell's door, not making eye contact with LeBlanc as he inserted the key into the lock. He turned it and the door unlocked, pulling it open as he stood out of the Deceiver's way.

"Thank you." LeBlanc said as strut past him with bare feet. "Where are they?"

"Probably at their house." Caine responded. "I don't know where else…"

"Thanks, Caine." She called out as she left the prison.

 _Time to get my staff back._

* * *

LeBlanc marched down the sidewalk, catching many stares from the common folk because they weren't used to seeing her wear such casual attire. Her eyes continuously scanned around her, looking out for one of the brothers as she traveled to their home, seeing their red roof behind a few houses in the distance.

She diligently sprinted to the house, scaling the side of it as she kept her back against the bricked wall. Darius' and Draven's house was rundown, bricks scattered across the grass lawn with shards of glass to cut the Deceiver's bare feet. She had a feeling that it'd be harder to navigate her way into the house unnoticeably without cutting herself than stealing the staff.

" _What're we gonna do?!"_ LeBlanc heard Darius say inside the home, standing still underneath a window as she knew they were just by it due to how close their voices sounded to her.

" _We?!"_ Draven responded. _"You're the idiot who dragged us into this mess! Capturing LeBlanc?! She's gonna freaking kill us, man!"_

" _Do you see the size of my axe? It's bigger than she is."_ Darius responded. _"Her stupid little magic staff is upstairs."_

 _Too easy._

" _So?"_ Draven responded. _"This pretty face of mine ain't trying to mess with the Black Rose!"_

" _Who cares about some group that barely exists, brother? Swain's the person we gotta worry about."_ Darius said. _"He wants to know where Lance has gone and he's absolutely livid that the Demacian prisoner has disappeared with him."_

" _Yeah, I know. That's why you went to go capture LeBlanc…"_ Draven said. _"She's like, best friends with that dude."_

 _Best friends…? These two are imbeciles._

" _So what're you gonna do?"_ Draven asked after Darius didn't respond.

" _I'm going to go back to the prison and interrogate her."_ Darius answered. _"Right now, and you're coming with me."_

" _Shit, fine. Whatever gets me out of this mess."_ Draven sighed.

Footsteps began to move away from LeBlanc and towards the front of the home, the Deceiver scaling quickly to the backyard so that they wouldn't see her as they walked by. She waited a minute before making her next move, standing up straight as she took a step back and looked up at their house. She saw no feasible way to enter, walking towards the backyard door and reaching for the knob, turning it to only hear it hit against the lock. With a sigh, she walked away from the door, scaling the right side of the house this time, constantly looking up and down as she counted three windows, two of which she could enter from because they were close to her.

 _I'm going to have to do this the hard way._

LeBlanc looked side to side to see if anyone would see her between the brother's house and the one beside it. She pulled up the hemline of her black shirt, slipping her arms out of the sleeves, worried that someone would see her exposed breasts in her topless from. As her eyes watched the window, she wrapped the shirt around her right fist, pulling her arm back before lunging it forward, flinching and closing her eyes as she heard the glass explode.

The Deceiver opened her eyes and looked up at the window, a relieved sigh fleeing her lips as she threw her shirt into the home, putting her hands onto the windowsill before heisting herself up. Some glass remained on the borders, LeBlanc being cautions as she pulled her right leg over the sill and into the house, trying to place her feet down on the ground she couldn't seem to find, causing her to stumble over and fall into the house with a loud thud.

"Ugh!" LeBlanc groaned with pain, wincing as she felt tiny fangs bite into her midsection

She opened her eyes and looked at the window sill, the glass which sat at the bottom of the border now gone as she looked down at her stomach to see small cutlets of glass dug into her flesh. LeBlanc slowly stood up, shaking as she placed her hand against the wall, shivering as she reached to pull out a shard, groaning as it hurt even more exiting then entering. She kept her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip as she continued to pluck the fragments of glass out from her skin, thankful that she had pants on as she brushed bits of the window off of her thighs.

The Deceiver looked down at herself, small rivulets of blood leaking out from the small, little tears on her stomach, just by her waist. She struggled to bend down to pick up her shirt, shuddering as every movement she made caused the cuts to open up more, the pain increasing as the shirt's coarse fabric began to rub over the wounds.

 _How reckless of me… throwing a rock at the window would have sufficed._

LeBlanc began to stumble forward into the brother's home, her eyes locked onto the staircase as her right arm was holding over her wounds by her stomach. She could feel her blood begin to dampen her shirt, worried that people would notice, but they probably wouldn't because her shirt was black, not white, or any other colour.

She clutched onto the staircase's railway, sluggishly marching up the steps as she could feel shrill pain with every footstep she took, breathless as she got up to the second floor. Her eyes found a door and she walked towards it, barging into the room by shoulder as she watched for her staff. All she saw was a basic bedroom with wooden furniture, a pair of white pillows and a blanket to match sitting atop a single-sized bed. Her left hand reached for the closet door and she opened it, a frustrated moan wavering from her lips as nothing but clothes littered the inside.

"Where must it be…?" LeBlanc muttered to herself as she exited the room, shutting the door behind herself before she paced across the hall and into the second room.

 _This must be Draven's room…_

The room had a larger bed with grey sheets and grey pillows, a large dresser with a large mirror sitting beside it with pictures of Draven tucked into the little pockets where the wooden trim of the mirror would overlap with the glass. LeBlanc stumbled further into the room and looked around, pulling open only the drawers which were large enough to fit her staff inside, finding nothing but clothing and jewelry.

 _It's under the bed._

LeBlanc stared at the floor and groaned, descending her body with a shake and getting onto her knees. She winced as her left elbow hit the wooden floor, feeling her wounds tear open as she examined underneath the bed, seeing something platinum and gold shimmer at her.

"Ugh…" She complained as she got onto her side, unwrapping her right arm from her stomach and reaching forward, barely able to grab onto the bottom of her staff.

The Deceiver quickly rolled it towards herself and it hit her nose. She stood up while holding onto it's shaft, taking a deep breath of air as she could feel blood rush down her stomach and underneath the waistline of her pants. She wobbled out of the room, frustrated with how careless she has become, knowing that her former self wouldn't ever allow herself to be injured in such a stupid way. This time, she got crawled through the broken window without cutting herself, not caring about covering it up at the back of the side of the house as she walked out into the streets with her staff in her left hand and her right arm back around her stomach.

With agonizing grunts, Evaine darted straight across the street and into the alleyways between the houses, her feet picking up pace as she began to worry.

 _I must hurry… once they realize I'm not in the prison cell any longer, they'll be going to my house and they're guaranteed to find her…_

" _Sona…"_ LeBlanc almost-inaudibly whispered, the metal of her staff squeaking as she tightly clutched onto it, the pink gems which hovered in the middle of its mantle beginning to glow.

Evaine began to sprint, ignoring the overwhelming pain assaulting her body, holding back tears as she started to cast her magic, dashing forward almost four metres in an instantaneous millisecond as crowds of citizens gasped and almost broke their necks to see what broke past them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'm sure a few of you have noticed, I mean... it's like the 19th chapter now, that I write with metric units, metres instead of meters, and colour or honour or armour. It's because I'm Canadian, so just a little quick point out. :)**

 **Something that's funny is that Chapter 16 (Y'know, that chapter with that Sona dominating LeBlanc smut?) has like a few hundred more views than the 3 chapters ahead and behind it... _perverts_!**


	20. Chapter 20

She was getting tired. She was being overwhelmed by pain. By anxiety. She couldn't slow down, despite her body being torn apart with each spell that propelled her feeble body forward.

 _Sona…_

Evaine dashed through crowds so quickly that they couldn't see her in their stupor. She could barely scrap up the energy to cast another spell, her house in the distance as her weary, bare feet dragged against the cobblestone path with splinters. A small trail of blood followed her and she knew it would lead to more trouble, despite it being from the middle of the city to her home which was on the border of the capital. Her staff barely sat within her trembling fingers as she couldn't muster up the stamina to keep her arm around her wounds.

She stumbled forward, closer to her home, towards her door. With a trip, she fell against it, the door opening as she collapsed onto her floor. She winced, yelling out in pain as she heaved her chest cripplingly, all the air which was in her lungs expelled all at once in her plunge. Evaine struggled to stand up, her body vibrating as she grabbed onto one of her dining table's seats, using it to support her ascent. Her hand pushed her door shut and she turned around, picking up her staff as she marched towards her basement door. Her hand reached for the knob and she instantly turned around, yanking the door open before walking down the stairs, not bothering with turning on the lights.

"Hey…" She groaned, standing still as she couldn't see where she was. "It's just me…"

She heard no response.

"Draven, Darius… you two are idiots if you think you're going to get away with this." Evaine mumbled to see if they were there waiting for her.

No response.

LeBlanc sighed and reached up in the air, idling around her basement to find the string to pull. When her hand finally captured it between her hands, she yanked it down and heard the light click on, looking around herself to see her basement as normal as ever.

 _The blood is even cleaned up… from Lance…_

"Hey…" The Deceiver said, walking towards the furthest wall and leaning against it. "It's just me, Sona. I need you."

She could barely manage to look straight, her vision swaying and blurring as her back slid against the wall behind her, her rear meeting with the cold floor beneath her as her staff dropped to the asphalt with a rattle.

Then everything went black.

* * *

" _LeBlanc, I request your assistance."_ _Swain asked. "Well, the Black Rose's assistance as well."_

" _Of course you do, Swain." LeBlanc replied with a smile, her fingers tapping against her staff which rested on her crossed legs._

 _The both of them sat alone in her living room, Swain's bird, Beatrice sitting atop his shoulder as he fed it food which he kept in his palm._

" _I need you to make me General." Swain stated, not making eye contact with LeBlanc as he spoke. "As soon as possible, if you want to win this war."_

" _Hmph… How soon?" LeBlanc asked._

" _As soon as possible. Did you not hear me?" Swain responded._

" _Well… I want to know if you're serious about it." LeBlanc said. "I will tell Keiran Darkwill to challenge you in a duel to settle your little dispute. Kill him if you want to become Grand General."_

" _And you'll take care of everything else?" Swain asked, standing up and walking towards her door._

" _Yes, don't worry." LeBlanc answered. "Get out."_

" _W-we gotta go!" Swain responded. "LeBlanc!"_

 _LeBlanc. LeBlanc… LeBlanc!_

* * *

The Deceiver's eyes shot open, looking forward to see the sweating face of Sona Buvelle just in front of her. The Maven's lips broke into a smile as her hands rested on Evaine's shoulders which she was shaking to awake her, leaning forward to press her lips against her forehead.

" _I thought you were…"_ Sona whispered.

"Heh…" LeBlanc chuckled. "I'm alright."

She looked forward, over Sona's shoulder, seeing her etwahl on the floor behind her, noting that she was somehow speaking to her without using it now. The Maven put her hand behind LeBlanc's neck and the other underneath her arms, picking her up as she moved her away from the wall. She lied her body flat on the basement floor, grabbing the hemline of her black shirt before pulling it off from her body.

" _What happened to you?!"_ Sona asked as she ran her fingers just above LeBlanc's cuts.

LeBlanc didn't respond, her eyes closing as she rested her head back against the ground.

Sona took a deep breath of air, grabbing the waistband of the Deceiver's pants, tugging them down her legs before throwing them aside, leaving her clad just in her purple underwear. She scanned Evaine's nude body, assessing her injuries as she noted that they were only around her stomach and waist… but they were open and bleeding profusely. Sona extended her hand forward towards her etwahl, closing her eyes as she levitated it towards herself. She stood up and placed her fingers atop the strings, licking her lips anxiously before she began to cast a spell with a pluck of a string.

A beam of light flowed from Sona's etwahl and to LeBlanc's body, the wounds on her stomach halting their bleeding as the entire basement glowed green. The Maven could feel her heart nervously beating in her chest as she casted another spell, knowing that one single mistake could end Evaine's life. She couldn't watch, only greeted by the black of her closed eyelids as she unintentionally a melody of healing.

" _Evaine…"_ Sona said as she dropped her etwahl onto the ground, falling onto her knees as she opened her eyes and looked at her.

She placed her hand on her face, cupping the Deceiver's cheek as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. An exasperated sigh left her frown as she slowly looked down her body, past her breasts and to her stomach.

It was as if the wounds never happened.

" _Evaine!"_ Sona loudly sent her thoughts into LeBlanc's head, reaching for shoulders to shake her to consciousness.

The Maven continued to shake her in her hands, tears beginning to run down her cheek as she worried that she might've killed her.

" _Evaine!"_ Sona yelled again, her face twisting with agony.

…She saw her lips gently part.

"Ugh…" LeBlanc groaned, her eyes slowly opening before she was greeted with the ceiling of her basement.

" _Evaine!"_ Sona repeated, this time happily. _"You're okay!"_

She quickly darted herself towards LeBlanc and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I can't breathe!" LeBlanc yelled, her voice muffled into Sona's embrace.

The Maven quickly released Evaine from her undying grasp, blushing as she realized she got too carried away.

" _What happened?"_ Sona asked.

LeBlanc scanned around herself, hurriedly sitting up as she remembered what had happened.

"Quickly." Evaine said as she jumped up to her feet, running straight towards her stairs as she paused after a quick stride, looking down at her stomach as she wondered why there was no pain. "D-Did you heal me?"

Sona lifted her etwahl up and hovered it in front of herself, nodding her head as she followed behind the Deceiver.

"That's… incredible…" LeBlanc commented as she ran her hands across where the pain was, feeling better than before.

 _Now's not the time for this!_

Evaine shook her head and sprinted up her stairs, past her couches and up into her own room on the second floor. She quickly reached for her clothes, the usual that she'd wear. The cape, the headpiece, the corset, the single-stocking, and the heels. Sona watched as LeBlanc quickly got dressed, staring at her quizzically, thinking about what had caused those wounds.

"We need to escape." LeBlanc commented as she marched past Sona and out of her bedroom, down her staircase and into the living room.

" _Out of the city?"_ Sona asked as LeBlanc ran down to the basement for her staff, coming back up before answering Sona's question.

"Out of Noxus." LeBlanc replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Evaine marched towards her door, hand extending to grab onto the knob before she paused, slowly turning around and looking at the woman following her.

"No." LeBlanc said as she walked past Sona up and the stairs. "Follow me."

" _What's the problem?"_ Sona asked as she followed the Deceiver up the staircase and into her bedroom.

"You don't look normal." LeBlanc commented, dropping her staff onto her bed as she walked to her closet, pulling it open and searching through it. "You look Demacian."

" _That's because I am Demacian."_ Sona responded.

LeBlanc dragged out a black long-sleeved shirt and threw it at Sona. It landed on her etwahl and before the Maven could respond, a pair of black pants was thrown on top of it.

"Please put that on." LeBlanc ordered as she walked to her window and gazed out of it. She could see Draven and Darius approaching in the distance, weapons in hand. "How are they here already?!"

Evaine reached for staff and sprinted out of her room, Sona dropping the clothes LeBlanc gave her onto the floor as she raced to follow her. They ran into her office, LeBlanc's staff glowing as she tossed a golden orb towards the wall. It exploded, debris filling the room and surrounding their feet as Sona was left astonished by LeBlanc's display of power. The Deceiver turned around and pushed the door shut behind Sona, locking it before grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards the hole in the wall.

Without hesitation, LeBlanc jumped down, grunting loudly as Sona looked down at her from the second floor. Evaine looked up at Sona, pain on her face as she rubbed her ankles, motioning with head for Sona to follow. The Maven closed her eyes, casting a spell with her etwahl as a green light surrounded her before a purple, her body slowly gliding down to LeBlanc's dumbfounded side.

"I wish I knew you could do that…" LeBlanc asked as she stood up, the pain in her ankles gone from Sona's magic.

Sona shrugged her shoulders in response.

Evaine stared at Sona's face for a second before she shook her head to break her trance, reaching for her wrist again as she pulled her to where she was sprinting. The alleys were the safest place for them to hide, the both of them sprinting past where the spear-crate was destroyed as they turned into another alley.

"They'll be looking for us." LeBlanc stated as she dragged Sona behind her, the both of them panting as the etwahl could barely fit in the tiny narrow passages they took.

" _Who?"_ Sona asked.

"Draven and Darius." LeBlanc answered. "The Noxian authorities. Everyone."

" _W-what did you do?"_

"Fall in love with you."

* * *

LeBlanc had managed to get her and Sona far away from her home while still remaining in the capital. She still had to be close enough to reach Katarina in two days, so the both of them hid in the alleys of her neighbourhood.

" _LeBlanc…"_ Sona said as their sprinting tumbled into jogging. "What happened?"

Evaine quickly halted herself, turning around and raising a hand for Sona to do the same. LeBlanc's eyes looked at the floor, her ears doing the spotting as they waited in silence. They spent a minute like this before the Deceiver decided that it was suitable for her to respond.

" _Those two knocked on my door earlier, you must've heard stories of them… Darius and Draven."_ LeBlanc whispered.

Sona nodded her head.

" _They were acting on their own. Lance, the man who interrogated you before handing you to me… his disappearance has aroused some suspicion."_ LeBlanc explained. _"They've found out that you're missing too, since Lance was covering it up."_

" _But what does he have to do with you?"_ Sona asked.

" _I got Lance his job."_ LeBlanc answered. _"He comes to me for help and they know that."_

" _I-I don't get it, though."_ Sona stuttered.

" _I got Lance his job. Lance was the one interrogating you. Lance goes missing and so do you. Who got Lance his job? Me."_ LeBlanc said. _"I'm the most logical suspect and I'm most definitely behind it."_

" _But why did we have to leave your house?"_ Sona asked as she slowly lowered her etwahl onto the ground, her thoughts still being sent to LeBlanc's mind.

" _D-did you just speak to me without using your etwahl."_ LeBlanc asked, ignoring Sona's question.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

" _Because those two were going to search it."_ LeBlanc answered, putting aside her curiosity.

" _O-okay… but can you explain everything to me?"_ Sona asked. _"What happened when you told me to go downstairs?"_

" _Those two took me to the prison against my will, locked me up, and left with my staff. The man who was replacing Lance let me go because he said he was more scared of me than them. I went to their house and found them talking to each other. I overhead that they left my staff upstairs and that they didn't get orders from Swain to do what they were doing."_ LeBlanc quietly informed, constantly looking around the narrow alley as she whispered to Sona. _"I had to break into their home by window… and I stumbled when crawling through. That's why I was so cut up. I got my staff back and then realized that when they reach the prison, they'll find out that I'm not there anymore and then they'll go to my house because only a guilty person would run away."_

" _What now?"_ Sona asked as she rested against one of the bricked walls surrounding them.

LeBlanc didn't answer, both her hands clutching onto the shaft of her staff as her eyes were locked onto her feet.

" _Evaine…"_ Sona said.

The Deceiver looked up at Sona, a smirk taking over her lips as she rested her staff against the wall. She quickly strutted towards the Maven, both her hands cupping her cheeks as she leaned in to press her smile against Sona's lips.

" _W-what're you doing?"_ Sona asked as LeBlanc continued to kiss her with fervor.

" _I know now's not the time…"_ LeBlanc whispered between a kiss.

" _E-Evaine!"_ Sona exclaimed, feeling a cool breeze against her legs as LeBlanc's hands hungrily pulled up the long skirt of her blue dress. _"We can't do this right now!"_

"And why not?" LeBlanc asked as she brought her mouth down to Sona's neck, sucking on her flesh as the Demacian began to quiver.

" _B-Because!"_ Sona stammered. _"We're in danger!"_

" _Hmph…"_ LeBlanc grunted, pulling herself away from Sona's body before she rested against the wall beside her. _"I suppose."_

They both stood in silence for a few minutes before Sona's thoughts entered LeBlanc's mind again.

"… _How seriously does Noxus take crimes like this?"_ Sona asked.

LeBlanc hesitated to answer, her hands curling up into fists as her eyes stared at the wall in front of them. _"If those two report what happened… we'll have to leave without Katarina."_

" _B-but do you know how to get to Demacia?"_ Sona asked.

" _Yes."_ LeBlanc answered, briefly glancing at Sona whose eyes widened. _"I've been there once, or twice… maybe even more."_

" _D-doing what?"_ Sona stammered.

" _Uh… s-spying… k-ki-can't remember."_ LeBlanc quietly muttered, looking away from the woman beside her as she spoke. _"I just don't know how we'd get there. Since our countries are at war with each other, they don't have shipping routes."_

" _W-well… how about city-states… like that box you shoved me in… where did that come from?"_ Sona asked.

" _It came from… uhm… the spears in that crate were made here."_ LeBlanc answered.

" _Well, how about the iron? Or wood?"_ Sona continued. _"It must've come from somewhere."_

" _Listen, I know what you are thinking, but Noxus has no true allies. We can't go to any of these city-states together."_ LeBlanc explained. _"Maybe you alone, but me? I can't be seen with you anywhere."_

" _You'll be seen with me when we get to Demacia, Evaine."_ Sona stated. _"I can't imagine hiding you away in my home forever."_

" _Wait… what will happen when we do get to Demacia?"_ The Deceiver asked. _"Will I be locked up?"_

"No doubt. You're going to have to prove that you're innocent." Sona explained. _"Our judicator, Kayle, will be the one to decide."_

" _Kayle… I've heard that name before. Morgana's sister, right?"_ Evaine asked.

" _Mhm…"_ Sona nodded her head. _"Kayle will look into your mind. She will see your previous actions and will decide if you're innocent or not. She will be reliving most of your life in an instant."_

LeBlanc nodded and searched around in the alley they were hiding in, gathering old thrown out clothes, curtains, and blankets and throwing them onto the floor. She hesitated to lower herself down onto it, wincing as Sona watched her do so.

" _It's getting a little late."_ LeBlanc said as she looked up, the sun lowered enough so that the sky was a warm orange. _"We should sleep, or try to, at least."_

" _Under that?"_ Sona asked as she watched LeBlanc pull the old worn blankets and curtains over her body, leaving a space for Sona to enter. _"W-what about my etwahl?"_

" _Heh… it kind of looks like a small bench when it's on the ground."_ LeBlanc commented as she looked at it, taking a blanket away from her pile and crudely throwing it on top of the instrument. _"That should suffice."_

" _Not well…"_ Sona commented as she took LeBlanc's staff before she lowered herself down and joined her underneath the pile of old blankets and curtains.

They both rested against the wall, Evaine fixing the blankets so that they were entirely hidden underneath it. She rested herself against the wall, feeling in the dark for Sona as she caught onto her arm.

" _After tomorrow, Katarina will take us to Demacia."_ LeBlanc whispered to Sona as she took her staff from her, resting it on the floor between them.

 _If we can manage that long…_


	22. Chapter 22

" _Ever since that friend of yours came into power, our strength has been faltering." Thorn said._

" _And whose fault may that be?" Petal asked._

" _The matron's of course. I do not know what she sees in that bird-loving cripple." Thorn answered._

" _I see much more than you do." LeBlanc stated. "Watch your tongue or I shall have it snatched from your mouth."_

" _Of course. When you don't know what to do, you always resort to violence." Thorn said. "Why don't you do something smart for once?"_

" _Watch what you say." Petal suggested. "Don't you remember what happened to Anther?"_

" _Of course not." Thorn replied. "But unlike Anther, people will forget about the Black Rose."_

" _And why is that a problem?" LeBlanc asked. "We were never the group to show ourselves."_

" _She is right. LeBlanc, like all other matrons of the Black Rose, are public with their affiliation of the Black Rose to protect their livelihood." Petal explained. "If it weren't for that, we would have been forgotten a long time ago."_

" _You act like this is my first time hearing this." Thorn said._

" _You act like it is." Petal stated._

" _Why have you two called me here?" LeBlanc asked. "Where are the others?"_

" _The others are plotting to replace you, matron." Petal answered. "That is why you need to do something."_

" _We're on the verge of war with Demacia and it's affiliating states." Thorn said. "There will be an influx of prisoners soon."_

" _We want you to replace the interrogator with someone who can be trusted." Petal declared. "We left a vial inside the usual drop-off."_

" _Say no more." LeBlanc said. "It will be done."_

* * *

 ** _THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

" _Listen to me, Lance." LeBlanc whispered. "Tomorrow, the interrogator will most likely succumb to his sickness."_

" _That's unfortunate." Lance responded._

" _Not for you." LeBlanc said. "You will be replacing him."_

" _I'm what? Replacing him?" Lance asked. "B-but, I'd have to torture people, right?"_

" _Yes." LeBlanc answered._

" _I can't." Lance stated. "Blood makes me squirmy…"_

" _You said you wanted a job, so I've gotten you one." LeBlanc said. "If you don't show, we're going to have a problem."_

" _B-but." Lance stammered._

" _You're doing the job." LeBlanc stated. "I don't care if you don't want to."_

" _Why?" Lance asked. "Why do you want me to be the interrogator?"_

" _Because I need someone I can trust to tell me everything you hear." LeBlanc answered. "Whatever prisoners tell you, Swain tells you, anyone tells you; you must tell it to me."_

" _This'll get me killed." Lance stated. "Are you sure about this?"_

" _I am more than sure." LeBlanc replied. "The only way this will fail is if I make a mistake and we both know I do not make those."_

* * *

Evaine broke out of her sleep, springing up as she rested her back against the brick wall behind herself, her chest heaving for air as she could barely see Sona's laying silhouette beside herself.

" _I lied to you, Sona…"_ LeBlanc whispered to herself quietly. _"I remember everything about the Black Rose. How could I forget?"_

" _Huh?"_ Sona's tiredly said, her voice entering the Noxian's mind.

LeBlanc felt her heart freeze, her body doing the same before she looked down to her left again, noticing that Sona's silhouette had moved.

" _I was just mumbling to myself."_ Evaine lied.

Sona sat up beside LeBlanc and pretended that she didn't hear what the Deceiver whispered to herself early.

" _So…"_ LeBlanc said, attempting to break the silence. _"What now?"_

" _Uh… I don't know. We wait?"_ Sona replied with a question of her own.

" _We wait."_ LeBlanc said, echoing Sona.

Evaine did what she said, feeling Sona rest up against her body, placing her head onto her shoulder. She tried to test herself, but one of her fingers began to impatiently tap against her knee, her bottom lip anxiously bit by her teeth as Sona began to notice the Deceiver do this.

" _Are you okay?"_ Sona asked.

" _Yes."_ LeBlanc immediately answered. _"I'm fine."_

" _You aren't."_ Sona stated. _"What's wrong?"_

" _I just… got to thinking and… I can't believe what has taken place."_ LeBlanc answered.

" _Yes… I know what you mean."_ Sona agreed. _"It's stunning, impossible to believe."_

" _And… I went from an evil, wretched thing… to this."_ LeBlanc continued to speak as if Sona didn't say anything. _"I feel like I can't control myself anymore. I would have never let something like this happen."_

" _Well… who did you used to be?"_ Sona asked.

" _I'm still the person I used to be. I can't run from my past. It's a part of who I am. I tell myself that I'm a different person, but that is a lie. I'm still LeBlanc. Emilia LeBlanc. The Matron of the Black Rose; noxian murderer, deceiver, and the human manifestation of pure evil."_ LeBlanc said. _"I can not begin to comprehend how you have done this to me. You're just another woman, but for some reason you seemed to have cut through my being and reached out to the little figment of myself that is Evaine; the woman whom I've kept locked away for as long as I can remember, the woman before the Black Rose."_

Sona did not have a response.

" _Why do you have feelings for me?"_ LeBlanc asked.

" _I… don't know. It's just… everytime someone looks at me… I see greed in their eyes. I saw the same in yours the first time I walked out of that crate. It was even stronger when you were bathing me and I was almost worried that you were going to… but you didn't and then I knew that there was something different about you."_ Sona answered. _"From there on, that look of greed left your eyes and it became something else… almost as if you cared about me. I thought it was just a ploy to make me feel at ease so that it would be easier to pry information from me, but then you… kissed me."_

LeBlanc began to blush, chuckling to herself as she looked away from Sona and to the wall by her right.

" _I think you remember what I said that day."_ Evaine said. _"Heh… to think I acted so sheepishly. You would not have any feelings for me if you were to see my true self."_

" _But I'm speaking to your true self right now."_ Sona said.

" _No. You're not."_ LeBlanc stated. _"You will never see Emilia LeBlanc and you should consider that a blessing."_

Sona's response was silence.

* * *

The two of them remained in that alley starving until it was well past midnight, sitting in quietude after their conversation. Sometimes they would hear people walk by the alley, and sometimes they would even walk right past them, but the sound of leather boots stomping against the ground was incredibly concerning to them, especially since the person wearing them pulled the piles of fabrics off from their bodies.

"What the fuck?" Katarian said, her eyes bouncing between LeBlanc and Sona.

"How did you find us?" LeBlanc asked, standing up as she grabbed her staff.

"You've really done it." Katarina commented, ignoring LeBlanc's question as she watched Sona stand up. "You fell in love with _her_?"

"Yes." LeBlanc answered.

Katarina walked closer to Sona, her eyes scanning the Maven's entire body before she locked eyes with her. Sona stood still, almost cowering as she felt scared of the redhead.

"So it takes _this_ to break Emilia LeBlanc..." Katarina muttered to herself as she took a step back, turning her attention back to LeBlanc before she continued to speak. "Why?"

"Don't worry about that." LeBlanc said. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah." Katarina answered. "If you two lag behind me, I will leave you."

"Okay." LeBlanc said. "Come on Sona, bring your etwahl."

Katarina watched Sona pull the blanket off from the etwahl and then levitate it in front of herself, chuckling as she realized it was the thing she had stolen from the prison. She exchanged a glance to the both of them before turning around and crouching down, moving forward to exit the alley as LeBlanc and Sona followed behind her. She guided them towards the docks, the three of them waiting for no one to be looking in their vicinity before they exited the shadows. Katarina took them towards a workboat that was about ready to leave, the crew talking and walking about as she reached forward and grabbed onto the fishing net which clung to the boat's hull. She climbed onto it before she turned around and gestured for LeBlanc and Sona to do the same. The two followed underneath Katarina and watched as she rose her legs over the edge of the boat, climbing up as they finally got onto the boat with her. Katarina quietly moved forward and hid behind a crate, LeBlanc and Sona joining her as they all waited for an opportune moment. When it finally arrived, the redhead snuck forward, the Deceiver and the Maven following closely behind her as they went down a staircase and into a room filled with weapon crates and rations.

" _Put that thing in here."_ Katarina ordered as she stood up and walked towards a crate, opening it up and looking inside before gesturing for Sona to place her etwahl inside.

Sona nodded her head, moving her etwahl forward and slowly lowering it into the crate as she heard the weapons in it scatter around underneath its weight.

" _Good."_ Katarina said as she closed the lid. _"Now you two have to find a crate of your own to get into."_

" _Okay."_ LeBlanc responded. _"But where does this boat go to?"_

" _This boat is going to Kaladoun and then the crates will be carried by wagon to the Howling Marsh, which is where a Noxian camp is currently stationed."_ Katarina answered.

LeBlanc nodded her head and walked towards the pile of rations, snatching two apples and then throwing ones towards Sona, the both of them quickly wolfing them down while Katarina got in her own crate. After they sated their appetite, Evaine opened a crate and quietly pushed the weapons in it aside, placing her staff on top of them before she let Sona get in first. Once Sona was in and seated, LeBlanc joined her, sitting behind the Maven before she brought the lid down over them.

" _You know… it's a long trip to Kaladoun."_ LeBlanc whispered to Sona, reaching forward into the darkness.

Evaine's hands brushed against Sona's back, the Deceiver moving them underneath the Maven's arms so that she could pull her towards herself and seat her in between her spread legs. Sona rested her head back against LeBlanc's bosom, her eyes peering up with the expectation of seeing her face, but finding complete darkness instead.

" _I can't see you."_ Sona whispered.

" _I know."_ LeBlanc replied. _"I can't see you either… but I can feel you."_

The Deceiver's hands moved to collect Sona's breasts within their palms, her fingers squeezing down into supple flesh through a soft blue fabric, eliciting a moan from the Maven which fled to LeBlanc's ears... That only made LeBlanc more impatiently eager to please her, as that was her first time hearing the Demacian moan for her, and since she was the only one who could hear her, Katarina's presence, although she was in a different crate, wasn't nearly enough to impede Evaine from eliciting another moan from the Maven's quivering lips.


	23. Chapter 23

" _Oh…"_ Sona moaned. _"Oh…!"_

Evaine continued to hungrily fondle the Demacian's bosom through her robes, seeking for more moans to fill her ears as Sona's hardened nipples chafed the inside of her clothes. A devious grin came upon LeBlanc's lips, her fingers brushing over the small hills Sona's nipples impressed into her garment's chest. Each moan that would flee the Maven's lips only wetted LeBlanc's womanhood even more and that made it near impossible for the Deceiver to continue, but her own growing arousal wasn't going to stop her; she wanted to hear Sona moan her name more than anything else she's ever wanted before.

" _Ah…"_ Sona breathed, her body flustered as an overwhelming heat flooded the container they were in. _"Are you sure we should be doing this?"_

LeBlanc ignored Sona's question, her hands moving to pull down the part of Sona's robes which confined her breasts, leaving it underneath her chest as her hands went to feel its warm and supple skin. Sona's nipples were now chafing the inside of LeBlanc's hands, the Deceiver beginning to fondle them with even more vigor than before, the Maven entering a stammer as more of her moans began to flood LeBlanc's mind.

" _Oh… Ugh…"_ Sona moaned, biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and gave in to LeBlanc's greed. _"Ah…"_

A nipple was captured between two fingers each, LeBlanc gently rolling them as their breathing got louder. Sona's hands went to her thighs, scrunching her robe up in her hands as she was overtaken by pleasure, quivering against LeBlanc behind her as the Noxian's gentle rolls turned into harsh tugs and pinches.

" _Ah!"_ Sona shrieked, shuddering as LeBlanc's ministrations began to numb her pink peaks.

Sona's legs stretched out and hit the wall of the crate, the weapons shoved into the corner loudly tossing around as LeBlanc paused in the middle of her pluck. They sat in absolute silence for a handful of seconds, the two of them only hearing each other's breath as they waited for themselves to be compromised. When enough time had passed, and they deemed themselves safe, Sona sent her worried thoughts to LeBlanc's mind.

" _Maybe you should stop…"_ Sona suggested, LeBlanc's hands still idling on Sona's breasts, her fingers still at the apex of stretching out her nipples.

" _No…"_ LeBlanc whispered as quietly as she could, her lips against the Maven's ear as she spoke. _"I'm only getting started."_

Her fingers finished their pluck and then did another, and then another, and then another, showing no end as the Maven's breath was cut short, almost as if she was gasping. LeBlanc found no boredom in toying with the Maven's breasts, her hands altering between tweaking her nipples and digging her nails into her succulent mounds before Sona protested again.

" _S-stop, LeBlanc!"_ Sona ordered, stuttering her thoughts. _"Y-you'll get us caught."_

" _You'll get us caught."_ LeBlanc whispered, her tongue exiting her lips and strafing against Sona's earlobe, collecting the bottom of it in between her teeth before she began to nibble on it.

" _Oh!"_ Sona moaned.

As the Deceiver continued to nibble on Sona's earlobe, her right hand refrained from fondling its respective breast any further as the left continued. Her right hand slithered underneath Sona's robes from the top, past her contracted stomach and to her hips. LeBlanc snuck her hand underneath Sona's panties, feeling the moisture against her fingers already as they slithered towards her sex.

" _Oh!"_ Sona shrieked in response to feeling LeBlanc's fingertips press against her nether regions.

LeBlanc spread Sona's southern lips, silently chuckling as she pushed her middle finger into her Maven's body responded with a shudder, her legs stretching out as her feet hit the wall of the crate again, LeBlanc ignoring the possibility of being caught by the Noxian workers onboard as she slightly withdrew finger out to thrust it back in.

" _Ah!"_ Sona moaned, her eyes finally opening after all this time to see nothing, remembering that they were stowed within a weapon crate still. _"S-stop!"_

" _Mm…"_ LeBlanc breathed, chortling at the pitiful Demacian as she gave yet another thrust with her middle digit. _"Do you really want me to?"_

" _Y-yes!"_ Sona hesitated to reply, her eyes closing again as LeBlanc continued to pump her finger within her, worried that Katarina could hear the sounds her soaked sex was making.

" _But you're so wet…"_ Evaine stated, adding her index finger alongside her middle, moving her entire hand as it began to brush against Sona's clitoris. _"Just listen…"_

And then the Deceiver began to quicken her pumps, the sloppy sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of the Maven's womanhood becoming much louder than before.

" _Uh…! E-Evaine!"_ Sona moaned, sitting up as LeBlanc had to scoot forward to press herself back against the Maven's back. _"S-stop!"_

" _...Fine."_ LeBlanc sighed, quickly pulling out her fingers from Sona's womanhood, her left hand still laying on her breast.

...As LeBlanc brought her hand out of Sona's robes, the bluette caught it by the wrist.

" _Wait…"_ Sona said. _"Put it back…"_

 _Gladly…_

Sona let go of Evaine's hand, feeling her own cheeks warming from her blush as she reached for the hemline of her robes, pulling it up her legs before she left it around her hips. She bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her panties, it's drenched fabric clinging to her flooded womanhood as she slightly rolled it down to her mid-thighs. A shy gulp filled her throat as she felt LeBlanc's left hand squeeze down on her breast again, the other making its way back down her body.

LeBlanc decided not to say anything this time, moving her mouth away from Sona's ear and down underneath her jaw. She pressed her lips against her neck, her tongue escaping her smirk as she licked and sucked on the Maven's flesh, feeling her body quiver against her own as LeBlanc's right hand went back between Sona's thighs. Her fingers glided between her wet slit, her palm brushing against her little, sensitive bud as the wet, sloshy sounds of Sona's womanhood began to fill the crate again.

" _Eve..."_ Sona sighed, her body falling back against LeBlanc's chest as her hips ground against her fingers. _"E-Evaine…"_

The Deceiver dug her fingertips back into Sona's breasts with her left hand, catching the Maven by surprise as she heard her gasp ring in her mind. She moved her hand over to the right breast, squeezing it before capturing its nipple between her fingers for tweaking. As she did this, LeBlanc's right hand continued to rub against Sona's sex, rivulets of her excitement dripping down onto the crate's wooden floor as LeBlanc got quicker.

" _Ugh!"_ Sona moaned, her voice softer, but higher-pitched in LeBlanc's mind as she became overwhelmed by pleasure, Evaine's lips leaving red marks and purple lipstick stains on her neck's flesh, the hand fondling her breasts, and the hand teasing her clitoris proving to be too much for her to endure.

LeBlanc plunged her fingers down to the knuckles into Sona's sex, eliciting a stammering, shrill moan which rung in her head. Her other hand moved from fondling the Maven's breasts and down to her womanhood, its fingertips against her clitoris as she began to rub against it with quick, circular motions.

"Oh m-my!" Sona exclaimed, her limbs writhing out as she was contracting and quivering, her hips grinding against the ardent fingers thrusting deep within her as she felt her climax approaching.

Evaine continued to please the Maven, knowing that the side of Sona's neck closest to her was almost entirely marked red and purple now. She ignored the wet sounds coming from between the Maven's thighs, her fingers continuing their thrusts as not a single worry was present that they would be caught by the workers or overheard by Katarina as the Maven's juices began to jet against her still-pumping fingers.

" _O-oh!"_ Sona stammered, her body recklessly quivering as LeBlanc moved her left hand up and wrapped her arm around the Maven's waist in attempt to keep her still, her right hand's digits still thrusting against the oncoming waves of her climax's fruition. _"E-eve!"_

 _What a cute little nickname…_

" _Ah! S-s-s-stop-ugh!"_ Sona pleaded, a puddle collecting on the floor between her thighs as her cum dripped down LeBlanc's fingers. _"P-please!"_

LeBlanc chuckled, almost hesitating to unsheathe her fingers from Sona's sex before she wiped them off on the single cape covering her right naked leg. Sona's body was slumped against the Deceiver, the Maven's bosom heaving with struggle to catch air as LeBlanc had drained her of all her energy. Her hands moved to pull her dress back over her breasts before rolling it back down her legs. She got up and turned around, still between Evaine's legs as she could almost sense that they were face to face with each other, her hands moving to feel LeBlanc's dampened inner-thighs so that she could return the favour.

" _We'll be having none of that._ " LeBlanc stated, pushing away Sona's hands which were making their blinded way towards her nether regions. _"That can wait until we get to Demacia."_

" _O-okay…"_ Sona replied, a slight disappointment in her voice as she turned herself back around to sit between LeBlanc's legs again.

 _I don't know if I can wait that long…_ LeBlanc thought, her arms wrapping Sona's waist as she leaned back against the wall of the crate, pulling the Maven closer towards herself so that she was lying against her. _Carnal desires will consume me if I have to remain in this crate any longer._


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of loud boots hammering the floors above accompanied the howls of the ocean. The sway of the boat moved their bodies, the crates sliding back and forth across the ground as they worried that the weapons would pierce their spent hours starving, talking, sleeping, waiting for the boat to finally stop, barely able to believe it when it finally did; hearing three timid knocks on the lid of the crate which they were stowed within in.

" _Awake?"_ Katarina whispered.

" _Y-yes."_ LeBlanc hesitated to reply. _"We are."_

A soft grunt left Katarina's throat as the lid of the crate started to slide open, barely any light pouring into the box as they could see the shine of the assassin's red hair.

" _Come."_ Katarina said. _"Quietly..."_

LeBlanc nodded her head and got up, grabbing her staff as she moved her sleeping limbs, almost stumbling as she climbed out of the crate. Sona followed her, grabbing onto the Deceiver's arms as she stood up, her head moving about as she searched for the crate her etwahl was stashed in.

" _That one."_ LeBlanc whispered, pointing forward to an open crate. _"She was nice enough to open it for you."_

Sona smiled and nodded her head, extending her arms out and curling her fingers, the etwahl glowing as it flew up and threw itself towards her.

The three of them exchanged a glance before Katarina crept forward, her body crouched down low as LeBlanc and Sona copied her actions. It was a little difficult for Sona to follow them, her etwahl in the way, blocking her view as they walked up the stairs and found their feet on the wet, wooden floor of the boat.

" _Where is everyone?"_ LeBlanc asked.

" _They're at the camp - they don't move the weapons until they confirm that they've brought them to the right place."_ Katarina explained. _"A few soldiers usually stay back to guard the boat, but they mostly spend the time sleeping."_

Katarina moved to the unfolded bridge which connected the boat to the dock on the shore, walking down as she watched in the forest for any patrolling soldiers. Once her boots hit the sand, she turned around and gestured for the two lovers to follow her, gesturing that the coast was clear. LeBlanc and Sona crept down the bridge, catching up with Katarina before she took them right, past a few large bushes and into the damp forest.

" _Listen…"_ Katarina whispered as they snuck through tall grass, moving slowly so they weren't heard. _"We're not going to the marsh."_

" _Why not?"_ LeBlanc asked.

" _Because they're fighting there."_ She answered. _"We'll have to go through the Bubbling Bog."_

" _Isn't that dangerous?"_ LeBlanc questioned.

" _Yes."_ Katarina replied. _"That's why we're going there… Most of these soldiers don't have the guts to even get near that place."_

" _Are you sure?"_ LeBlanc asked, turning to look at Sona whose expression was confused.

" _Yes. I'm sure."_ Katarina muttered. _"Why don't you find out how to get to Demacia alone?"_

" _I was just asking."_ The Deceiver said. _"I'm not that good at betraying my country…"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katarina asked without whispering, stopping in her step as she turned to stare down LeBlanc.

" _N-nothing."_ LeBlanc stammered, her eyes widening as she watched Katarina's furrowed brows. _"Please - whisper, or you'll get us caught!"_

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Katarina said, standing up as her hands slowly made way to her shoulders, her fingers wrapping the hilts of both her skinny daggers. "I'll kill you both! I'm _not_ betraying Noxus."

" _Listen, Katarina. I need you to silence yourself."_ LeBlanc glared, the purple crystal at the tip of her staff beginning to spin quickly as she straightened her back.

Katarina paused, staring at LeBlanc, her hands moving away from her daggers.

" _I was just seeing if you've become soft, LeBlanc."_ Katarina chuckled, turning around as she lowered herself towards the ground.

"Did you hear that?!" A man's voice called out in the distance.

The three women paused, Katarina's hands moving back towards her daggers again, LeBlanc's grip around her staff tightening as her eyes darted through the blades of grass they hid behind.

A pair of footsteps started to slowly roll towards them, and then the person who they belonged to spoke again.

"Hello?" He muttered, sounding a little hesitant as he got closer and closer towards the field of tallgrass. "Benedict… you shouldn't be fucking around like this man."

" _He's coming… Evaine. Do something!"_ Sona exclaimed, her thoughts flying to LeBlanc's mind.

The grass started to rustle and then LeBlanc found herself staring at the brown, mud covered boots of a Noxian soldier.

"L-LeBlanc?" He muttered. "What are y-"

A sharp, metal tip flew out the middle of his chest, Katarina standing behind the soldier with her hand over his mouth.

" _K-Katarina!"_ LeBlanc exclaimed, as quietly as she possible could, watching the soldier's corpse fall to the ground just in front of her. _"W-what're you doing?"_

" _He saw you."_ Katarina answered, sheathing her dagger hastily.

Evaine remained quiet, because she knew there was no other choice. The answer was quite simple - her question was already answered before she had even asked it.

* * *

They travelled alongside the Serpentine River, but not in it, as that would anger creatures that would easily end their lives. Grumbles filled the three of their stomachs as they scoured for food, looking for oranges, berries, apples, bananas, anything. Wet, dirt-covered grass was not enough to satiate them.

LeBlanc's eyes searched the area, noticing that there was less trees surrounding them as she grew tired of having her skin beat by the near-black clouds above them. She couldn't even tell whether it was day or night, but she could tell she could not carry on for long.

"Can we rest?" LeBlanc asked.

Katarina kept moving forward, sighing as she ignored LeBlanc.

"Hello?" LeBlanc said.

"Yeah. Fine." Katarina muttered. "There's a little place around here we can hide in…"

She rose her arm and pointed forward, a moss-covered mountain at the end of her finger.

* * *

LeBlanc dropped down onto her backside, sighing as she found a puddle collecting around her, water dripping down all of her garments as her purple tresses stuck against her face. Sona slowly placed her etwahl down, falling onto her knees before she joined LeBlanc's slide, resting her back against the wall as she pulled her shoes off and dumped water out of it.

"We can wait for the rain to end." Katarina stated. "Please don't do anything weird."

LeBlanc didn't reply, watching the redhead pull hard moss over the entrance of the small little hole on the side of the mountain they were hiding in. It became almost entirely black, just like the inside of the crate, Sona moving closer so that she was against Evaine, to feel that she was there.

"Are we close to the bog?" The Deceiver asked, her voice echoing.

"Yeah." Katarina answered.

"Good…" LeBlanc sighed, moving her hand and placing it atop Sona's knee.

Evaine closed her eyes, resting her head against the hard, stone wall behind her as she took a deep breath of air.

" _Sona…"_ She whispered. _"What are we going to do once we get to Demacia?"_

 _The Maven hesitated to reply._

" _Sona?"_ LeBlanc repeated.

" _I'm not sure…"_ She admitted. _"I was going to hide you in my house."_

" _But that won't work forever."_ LeBlanc stated.

" _I know…"_ Sona replied. _"I don't know how this is going to work… but I'll find a way. Don't worry."_

"Are you talking to yourself?" Katarina asked.

"Me?" Evaine asked.

Katarina irritably sighed. "Who else?"

"Oh…" The Deceiver breathed. "No. I wasn't - only I can hear what she's saying."

Katarina replied with a laugh.

...

LeBlanc listened to the rain hammer against the rocks outside, finding it almost calming as she found herself succumbing to tiredness, her body pressed up against Sona beside her.

...Her slumber did not last long, though.

When LeBlanc opened her eyes, she saw nothing. Hands, riddled with calluses, came against her skin, grabbing her limbs with such enmity as they bound her arms behind her back. It was no different when she felt some of her hairs get pulled out, the same hands shoving her head into a sack which threatened to choke her. She screamed, and even she wasn't able to understand what she had said. Her voice echoed in the cave, and then she heard a man yell at her.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

And then LeBlanc felt pain _everywhere_ , the cold rain beating her skin again as she was dragged out of the cave on her knees.

So she screamed again, her voice curdled.

"Shut up!" The same man repeated, his deep voice overpowering the many others.

LeBlanc felt hands come to her body again, and then she felt her clothes be ripped apart. She pinched her eyes and bit into her bottom lip so hard she drew blood, tears running down her cheeks before the bag came off her head. Evaine opened her eyes, and in her blurred view, she saw many figures staring down at her, the closest one shoving her own garments into her mouth before the sack came over her head again.

And then she was dealt a blow to the back of her head.

* * *

LeBlanc's eyes slowly parted, and she felt as if she was slowly crawling her way back into her skin. She rose, and a muffled gasp was silenced into her own clothes shoved between her lips. Rusted, iron bars surrounded her, and many men and weapons and tents did as well. Evaine looked around at everything she possibly could, and found that not a single person had taken notice of her wake.

These were soldiers. These were … _Demacian_ soldiers. And they treated her with such brutality like a Noxian would. She looked down, to see her body, her garments torn, barely covering her skin as she wondered if she was molested. And then, she began to panic, water filling her eyes before rivulets ran to her cheeks. And not because of what _might_ have happened to her, but what might have happened to _Sona_.

The conversation of two soldiers distracted LeBlanc from her worries if only for a second.

"Do you have any bread on you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"...I'm hungry."

"Well… go get some bread, then."

"But… the food - it's by the prisoner."

"So?"

"Well… Captain said not to get near her… And besides, I heard that's she's Noxian.."

"Doesn't matter who she is - she's half-dead; rotting in that cage. And captain broke her staff in half, so we ain't gotta worry 'bout her throwing balls of fire at us or what not."

"...I suppose you're right."

LeBlanc watched through the small little slit between her lids as the cowardly soldier approached her. He watched LeBlanc as he marched by, walking into a tent just beside her cell. His head peeked out of the tent, and he looked over to his fellow soldier.

"Do you want some?"

"No."

The soldier's head returned inside of the tent, and then he came out with a single piece of bread, crudely cut. He ate it as he returned to stand beside his ally, and it was completely finished by the time he got there.

"What about her…" The Breadman said, looking past LeBlanc's cell. "The one with blue hair."

LeBlanc's eyes flared up, and she felt as if her heart crawled into her throat.

"Her name's Sona. Former soldier - healer. She went MIA in battle, and turned up with that Noxian. The only reason we haven't killed that Noxian yet is because she was _very_ protective of her."

"Why?"

"No one knows, idiot. That's why Captain decided to chain her up too. He's afraid she might have that kidnapping disorder."

Once the two guards finished their conversation, LeBlanc rolled over as quietly as she could, ignoring the pain she felt as she faced what was previously behind her.

Sona's body was slumped, her hands chained high above her head as weights were wrapped around her ankles. Blood covered her blue robes, but otherwise, she was untouched, not a single scratch on her skin, or tear in her garments. LeBlanc's worries were put to rest as she saw Sona's salient bosom move ever-so slightly, assuring her that she was unharmed.


End file.
